A Test of Faith
by Doc4
Summary: PG for Language. Faith trains for a new challeng and dicovers the truth about herself. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings and salutations. It's me again. Thank you to all the reviewers of Slayer's Knight. There is more coming. I'm glad people like the team up.

This is the continuation of Phoenix Rising, as promised. Pleas review, I beg of you. I'd say review or I won't post anymore, but I'd be lying (hahahahaha).

Basically, Faith and Zealot, but when they meet a threat they can't face, Piccolo comes on the scene to train Faith, and they all find out something about Faith they didn't expect.

_She is a warrior from the planet Kera, older than recorded history,_

_Trained in the arts of war, a member of the Coda Sisterhood._

_For centuries, she fought against the Daemonite Empire._

_Now, she has a new war._

_Against the Coda sisterhood she built on earth, and those who corrupt the way of the warrior._

_She is shadow, striking like lightening._

_She is Zealot._

_There has always been One girl, One Slayer._

_But Buffy's death at the hands of the Master, and her revival by her friend resulted in others being called._

_ This one reveled in the hunt, ultimately turning against those who would call her friend._

_Now, she wishes to atone for her mistakes._

_She is the renegade Slayer. She is Faith. _

            The Coda looked at the woman who had invaded their sanctuary, a woman they all knew as the one who had brought their sisterhood together.

            Zealot.

            "Well, well, well." Their leader said. "Come to beg for forgiveness, traitor?" Zealot looked at them, a cold, unforgiving stare that would make a boulder sweat.

            "If there is a traitor anywhere," Zealot stated coolly. "she would be among you. You have betrayed the ideals I taught you, and you will be punished." Their leader laughed.

            "Oh really? Incase you hadn't noticed, you are outnumbered." Automatic gunfire rang out suddenly. Twenty Coda went down. The rest dived for cover. Zealot drew her weapons and smiled. She did not have to look up to know who it was.

Faith.

"Looks pretty even to me." The renegade Slayer said, as she absailed down from the roof, gun in hand. "But I might be wrong." She dropped the gun, and drew her own swords. "Let's find out." She leapt into action, Zealot coming in on her left.

The Coda thought it would be an easy victory. They thought the two women would fall quickly.

They underestimated their opponents. Their first mistake, and their last.

Faith's natural Slayer reflexes were fast on there own. Six months of intensive training under the former Magestrix had increased them to proporsions most Slayers only dream of and as her blade cut through the throat of her opponent, she grinned. This was the shit she lived for, nothing could change that. She just had to be careful she didn't lose control like last time.

It didn't take long for them to clean up. A lot of the Coda had run for it once they realized that chances for survival were slim. Zealot grimaced.

"They have grown soft." She said. "In the old days, they would never have run. They would have fought to the end."

"Survival over self-sacrifice. Can you blame them?" Faith said, searching the bodies for clues to the next enclave. Just then she heard a noise. "Looks like we might have missed some." She said.

"Easy, Faith." Zealot said. The girl was wild, undisciplined. Given time, she would be a great warrior. I just have to keep her alive until then, she thought. "Slowly." Faith nodded and took a deep breath. They headed down the stairs to the basement.

They moved quietly, moving with stealth even the most skilled ninja would have envyed.

They approached the door. Fatieh eased it opened, was met with a side of the Coda that she had been unaware of.

"Oh…my…" There were at least fifty girls. They were clad in training garb. Some of them could not have been any older than five. "What is this?"

"They take girls frome the safety of their homes, train them as Coda. Given time, they would forget their families. They would live for the Coda." Faith shot a look at her teacher.

"Did you…" Zealot shook her head.

"I would track girls I thought had promise, yes. But I gave them a choice. If they refused, I would leave them alone. This…" She walked over to a group of girls. The older ones stood forward, protecting the younger. "It is alright." She said softly. "We are not here to hurt you. Come. We will take you home." The children' eyes widened.

"We can't." One girl said. She was about eighteen. "We have responsibilities here." Faith couldn't believe it.

"Responsibilites to who?" She said angrily. "Bitches on a power trip?" She walked over to the girl. "They don't care about you. When we attacked, most of them ran. They didn't come down here to protect you. Your nothing to them." She held out her hand. "Come on, you've probably got parents who are worried." Thje girl looked at her suspicioulsy, then took her hand. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked with a grin. The girl grinned back. "What's your name?"

"Melody." She said, as Faith and Zealot sed her and the others out.

"How long have you been down there?" Melody thought a moment.

"I have been traing since I was three." She said. Faith gaped in horror. "I have not seen my parents since. I do not even remember them properly." She bowed her head. "They have probably forgotten me, and moved on."

"Hey, don't go talkin' like that." Faith said. "That goes for all of you." She stopped and looked Melody in the eyes. "They probably looked for you for as long as they could before they gave up, and I'll guarantee they haven't forgotten." Melody's eyes filled with hope.

"Do…do your really think so?" Faith nodded certainly.

"Sure. Don't worry, we'll get you home, right Zee?" Zealot grinned. For all her skill, as much as she revelled in battle, Faith always knew what to say.

"Of course. I have some resources we can use." She thought of S.H.E.I.L.D., then of the Wildcats. Either organisation would be able to help, though she would steer clear of her former teamates for now.

"Cool." Faith said. "Right now, though, let's get you guys some real food." Melody's eyes lit up again.

"Hamburgers?" She asked hopefully.

"Pizza!" One voice said.

"Pasgetti!" One of the younger girls cried. Faith grinned.

"All right, then. Let's go!"

"Yay!" All the girls cried. Melody gave the Slayer a quick hug. Faith grinned as they walked down the road.

He watched the scene unfold. The girl had skill, sure, but…

"You want me to train her?" He asked incredulously.

_"Yes, I do."_ The voice came from nowhere, but seemed to be everywhere. The warrior grunted. _"She has the potential to be a great source of good. Zealot's doing her best, but Faith needs to be ready sooner than the training will allow." _He grunted again. _"Now, come on, it won't be that bad. I'm sure everything will turn out just green."_ The voice stopped a moment, and then burst out in giggles. _"Hahahahahaha! Green! Get it?"_ More laughter.

"Very funny, King Kai." Piccolo grunted. "So when am I supposed to introduce myself?" King Kai stopped laughing. That was Piccolo, through and through. All work and no play.

_"Just watch her for now, and then step in when the time is right."_ Again, Piccolo grunted. After what happened in Sunnydale, he thought that he'd be able to head back home. Since Goku's death at Cell's hands, he had taken the mantle of his earth's protector. He didn't have time for this.

Faith looked around the warehouse that had become their home while staying in London. Zealot's resources seemed just this side of limitless. The girls were sitting down quietly eating the various meals they had asked for. Melody had a group of younger girls gathered around her. They seemed more comfortable with Melody than anyone else. She wondered what the current Maestrix would say if she knew she had a clique building in her sisterhood. She walked over to them. "Mind if I take a seat?" She asked. Melody motioned to a space on the floor with a smile. Faith nodded her gratitude. "Zealot made a few phone calls. We should be able to find where most of you belong."

"What about the rest?" One of the smaller ones asked.

"Don't worry." Faith said. "She hasn't exhausted her options yet, and I have a friend or two up my sleeve." She thought of some of the contacts she had made through working for the Mayor, and some of her prison mates that had been released. Not the cleanest bunch, but she trusted them, and there was always Angel Investigations. "Now, buck up. Think of it like a big slumber party."

"What's a slumber party?" Melody asked. Faith rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to have to educate you girls on how to be a proper teenager."

"Like you know how to." She stiffened. That voice! She knew that voice! "Renegade!" She turned slowly to meet the eyes of her tormentor.

"Quentin Travers." She said slowly. "What do you want?"

"A Slayer that follows orders would be nice." He said politely. He looked around the warehouse. "Trying to find some Slayers of your own, are we?"

"We just rescued them from being turned into mindless killing machines. Where were you?" Travers raised an eyebrow, amused.

"What does that mean?"

"What it means," an icy voice said. He felt a blade at his throat. "is where were you when these, the innocents you and your Council supposedly exist to protect, needed you?"

"What would you know of responsibility to anyone, the only reason you found them…"

"Was because I was cleaning up a mess that I caused." The voice stated. "You speak to the original Majestrix of the earth bound Coda, Watcher." His eyebrow rose slightly. "This is my responsibility, and something I will rectify. What about you? What are you responsible for?" Faith glared at the Watcher.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're as bad as the Coda." She said. "You track down girls, possible Slayers, force them into training. You couldn't care if they die. Another comes. Always has, always will, right, Travers? We take the risks, what do you care?" She turned her glance just behind him, to whoever was holding him prisoner. "Let him go, Zee. As much as I'd like to see him in a puddle of his own blood, that's not how I work. Not anymore." Zealot was impressed. She released the man, and walked over to her friend.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Faith nodded.

"I'll be fine. Better once the fat heads gone." Travers composed himself.

"I'll not be leaving without you, Miss Williams. It's time…" He was stopped by the 'click' of a gun being cocked.

"She just gave you your life, pal." Another voice, male this time. "I suggest you take it and leave before she changes her mind. By the sounds of things, she's showing a hell of a lot more control than I would in this situation." Zealot looked at the owner of the voice, utter contempt showing on her face.

"Cash." Faith looked over at the man. This was the Grifter?

"Nice to see you too, Zee." The mercenary member of the Wildcats said. "Maim any exes lately?" Faith could almost see the wry grin under the mask.

"Don't tempt me." Faith glared at one of the only men to ever have Coda training, and as much of a traitor to those ideals as the Coda they had been hunting. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't check in on you now and then?" He asked. A dagger skimmed past his head, barely missing. "You're slippin', teach."

"She didn't throw it, knuckle head," Faith said, brandishing a second knife. "and you haven't answered her question." Grifter looked over at the girl.

"New student?" He asked.

"Old pain in the ass?" Faith countered. Travers took this moment to leave. There would be other chances to make a play for the girl. His departure was unnoticed.

"For cryin' out loud, ease up would ya?" Grifter couldn't believe it. This girl was as much of a bitch as Zealot.

"Why should I, you…" Zealot put a hand up.

"Faith, enough." Faith shut her mouth, but she still glared daggers at him. "Answer me, Cash, what are you doing here?" He sighed.

"Old contacts of mine told me about a contract out on your student there."

"Come to collect?" Faith said.

"Came ta back you up." Grifter corrected her, removing the mask. "The guys running the show want you dead, no witness'." Zealot raised an eyebrow and turned to Faith.

"I think I know who put it out. Wolfram & Hart, right?" Cash nodded. Faith rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"What the hell'd you do to piss of a bunch a lawyers enough to want you dead, that's what I want to know?" Faith shrugged.

"They asked me to kill someone. I didn't do it, and now they want me dead." Grifter stared at her. "There is a lot more to these creeps than meets the eye. Way more."

"Obviously." Grifter said. He looked past them. "So, what are you going to do with these?" He gestured at the girls. He suddenly found himself on the floor.

"They're not just 'things'." Faith growled.

"I didn't say that!" Cash yelled. "Take a Vallium, would ya! Settle down!"

"That's what it sounded like! These girls have been put through hell for most of their lives, just to line some bitches pockets!" Tears welled in her eyes. "I know how it feels. You can't just…"

"Faith, enough!" Zealot said firmly. She had never seen the girl this emotional, nor had their been any reference to her past. She wondered what the Slayer had been out through. "Get off him."

"But…"

"Do it!" She got off him and walked over to the girls.

"Come on, let's go set up some beds." They filed off. Faith shot a warning glance at Grifter, then followed them.

"Girls got spunk." He said.

"She is undisciplined, barely in control of her self. Like someone else I know." She shot a glance of her own. "Why did you come here? You could of called your warning in?" The merc shrugged.

"I was worried. Your girls right, there's more to these guy's than meets the eye." Zealot nodded.

"I know. Just like I know you are not the real Grifter." She drew her blades. "Are you, Mr White?" 'Grifter' grinned.

"I'm impressed." He said, as he shifted his shape. His hair turned white, a tattoo appeared on his face, which changed as she watched. "But then, I should have expected this."

"Why are you really here?"

"Faith was right." He said, as a gun came up. "I'm here to collect." He cocked the gun…

Then his face exploded.

"I thought you were done with these creeps." The real Grifter stepped out of the shadows. "Good thing I got here."


	2. Attack

Greetings and salutations. It's me again. Thank you to all the reviewers of Slayer's Knight. There is more coming. I'm glad people like the team up.

This is the continuation of Phoenix Rising, as promised. Pleas review, I beg of you. I'd say review or I won't post anymore, but I'd be lying (hahahahaha). Thank you Aaron for the review. No plans for any of those character's yet, but with my twisted mind…

In reference to X-Man, read Phoenix Rising for his older, alternate self, Nathan Summers, the time lost Cable. Will that do for now?

I forgot the disclaimers. Oops! Oh well. Faith is Joss Whedon's, Zealot and Grifter belong to Wildstorm, and the DBZ guys belong to Funimation. Melody's mine. Ask permission if you want to use her. This chapter: the big bad…kind of.

Faith and Melody were sparring. Of all the girls, she was the only one that could keep up with the Slayer. Faith knew what that meant. It was why she insisted they take her to her parents.

"We have done what you promised." Zealot had said. "Let her parents come and fetch her."

"Zee, we can't just leave her. You've seen how she fights you know what she is. If we leave her here, the Watchers Council's gonna get to her first. I'm not gonna let that happen. She still has a chance to live a normal life, and I'm gonna see that happen, with or without your help." Zealot had shaken her head and grinned.

"Very well." She had finally agreed.

Which is how they got to where they were now, half way to Australia on Zealot's private yacht.

"Not bad." Grifter said. He turned to Melody. "You keep leading with your chin, though. Your gonna end up spoiling that pretty face of yours if you keep that up." Melody nodded as she wiped the sweat of her face. Faith had been pushing her harder than ever. And the mercenary Wildcat still didn't understand why. He had decided to tag along (much to the chagrin of Zealot and Faith) to 'watch there backs', and had been met with vague, dead end answers when he broached the subject (or, in the case of Faith, threats of grievous bodily harm). In the end, he gave up, and settled with helping to train her.

He watched the two girls as they headed to the showers then headed to the decks for a smoke.

"You can come on deck." He said as he lit up. "No one's watching." He watched as the figure floated in from the shadows along the side of the boat.

"How long have you known?" Piccolo asked.

"Since London." Cole said. "Mind telling me why you're following us?"

"My reasons are none of your concern." The Namek said sternly. "Just keep your mouth shut." Cole grunted.

"You wouldn't happen to be a relation of Deathblow's, would you?" Piccolo shook his head.

"Your mouth's going to get you in a lot of trouble." He said, and then leapt off the deck. Cole listened for the splash, but heard none. He looked over the side of the deck.

Nothing.

What the hell are you, he thought.

Piccolo watched from above the ship. Bloody humans, he thought. To nosey for his own good. He sighed. Better do a quick patrol. Good thing I don't need too much sleep.

Faith flopped on her bed. "Why do you push her so much?"

"Why do you push me?" She asked. Zealot mumbled a reply. "I'm worried, that's all. Whether the Council finds her or not, chances are, she's still going to find her way into that world. I just want to prepare her as much as possible, that's all." She shook her head. "Better than I was." Zealot took a seat. Faith looked out the window.

"I met my first vamp when I was three. Had no idea what it was, only that it was dangerous. A feeling, a pain. Mom took me upstairs, figured I needed a nap. Dad had already invited it in." She bowed her head. "The first sign there was something wrong was when dad screamed in pain. Mom rushed down the stairs, holding me tight in her arms. When we got there, it…was too late." She shuddered. "I was barely a toddler, and I can still remember. The blood, the sound of mom crying. It…" Zealot sat there. She had guessed that Faith had had a hard childhood, but this was horrifying. To have seen such a picture… "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She said. She turned briefly, and Zealot could see tears in her eyes.

"It's all right." She said. "If you want to…"

"I don't." Faith said. "I…can I be alone for a minute?" Zealot nodded and headed out the door. As she closed it behind her, she heard her student sob softly, and she found herself wishing she could find a way to stop it from ever happening.

He watched as the ship passed the island. The target was on board. There were also witnesses. He'd just have to whack them too. He grinned, and hoped they would put up a fight.

Cole leaned on the side of the ship puffing on his cigarette. He was still thinking of his meeting with the green guy.

"Still poisoning yourself, I see?" Zealot said as she walked form Faiths room.

"Well, unless you want to finish what you started."

"Don't tempt me." She said through clenched teeth. He watched as she walked past.

"Where'd it go wrong, Zee?" He asked. She stopped momentarily.

"Given our differences," She said. "and the differences between what we know as right, how could we have expected it to go any other way?" She continued to walk towards her cabin. Cole looked at the cigarette in his hand, then flicked it over the side of the ship. How indeed?

Zealot closed the door hurriedly behind her. Goddess take the man, why did he have to make her feel this way? She suddenly became aware of another presence it the room. She reached calmly for the knife hidden behind her back, wishing she had been carrying her swords.

Before she could reach the knife, a hand grabbed her arm roughly and drove her against the door.

"Are you going to scream for me, girl?" A voice whispered.

"I think not." Zealot growled using her knees to push her self back from the door. She catapulted herself and her assailant back through the wall and into the next room, which was empty.

"Not bad, for a human." The man (or at least, it looked like a man) chuckled. "I'm impressed."

"Who said I was human?" Zealot growled. She launched herself forward.

"Doesn't matter what you are." He said. He plucked her out of the air, slamming her out on deck. "'cause in a couple of minutes, you'll be dead."

Faith was startled out of her reverie by a noise outside. She walked over and opened the door. What she saw was beyond description.

Zealot was down, battered and broken. Standing above her was a brute of a man who looked like he belonged either in a wrestling or a zoo.

"Back off, Kong." She said, sounding more confident than she thought possible. The man looked at her and grinned.

"Well, well, well, looky here. I just found my target." Target?

"You're one of Wolfram & Harts bounty hunters." She said. Her rage bubbled below the surface. "Why attack Zealot?"

"No witnesses, no evidence." He said. He backhanded her before she could do anything else, and chuckled as she hit the floor. "Now stay down while I finish with your friend." Faith looked up.

"No." She whispered, and suddenly, it wasn't just Zealot. It was Buffy and Logan and Dawn and everyone else she called friend. "No." Her rage boiled over and she couldn't contain it anymore. "NO!" She screamed in ecstasy and pain as the power flew out in a beam of energy, sending her attacker flying across the water. "Zee?" She whispered, then she fell to her knees.

Next: training begins. Review, please.

Doc.


	3. Vegeta, meet Faith

Greetings and salutations. It's me again. Thank you to all the reviewers of Slayer's Knight. There is more coming. I'm glad people like the team up.

This is the continuation of Phoenix Rising, as promised. Pleas review, I beg of you. I'd say review or I won't post anymore, but I'd be lying (hahahahaha). 

See chapter two for disclaimers.

Piccolo was flying above the ship when he felt the sudden rush of power and saw the man fly, of the ship. "What the hell?" He sped down the ship. The first thing he saw was Zealot beaten and bloody. The second thing was Faith.

She didn't seem injured just…like she was sleeping. He put two and two together and figured out what had happened. Someone had attacked Zealot. Faith saw it, got pissed off, and blasted the prick into orbit. He shook his head. "Great." He muttered. "Another Gohan. Just what I needed." He'd been a pain to train. Least his latest student wasn't going to turn into a giant monkey and try to destroy the earth. And she would be his student. Now this had happened, she wasn't going to get a choice. Zealot stirred.

"Who…" He knelt down next to her.

"Take it easy. I'm a friend. I'm here to train Faith." Zealot tried to get to her feet. "Hey, I said take it easy. You've been badly beaten." The former Coda glared at him. "Look, your student has power greater than anything you've seen on this planet. That little blast was only the beginning. With training, she could be the one of the strongest warriors in the universe. I have the facilities and training best suited to brining that power out."

"And if I don't want to go?" He turned. Faith was already on her feet. Her power level was suddenly like a beacon. "Listen pal, my friend needs me here."

"I don't remember giving you a choice." He said. "If you don't want to come, fine. But remember one thing; the one who did this will be back, there won't be anything you can do. He's too strong for you to fight as you are now. If you come with me, I can give you a fighting chance." He held out his hand. "And in the end, that's all you've wanted, right? A chance to make your own life?" Faith hesitated, looking down at Zealot.

"What about Zee? I can't just leave her like this." Piccolo nodded, and reached into his gi. He pulled out a small bag. Out of the bag, he pulled a small bean. He turned and knelt down to Zealot again.

"Open your mouth." He said. She looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Zealot glared for a moment, then slowly opened her mouth. He popped the bean in her mouth. She chewed slowly before she swallowed it.

She felt her strength returning, her many wounds healing. She lowly began to get to her feet. "How…did you do that?"

"It's called a Senzu Bean." Piccolo explained replacing the bag. He turned to Faith. "Any other problems?" Faith stared at him. She thought for a moment. If the bounty hunter was even half as tough as he seemed…

"You ain't taking her anywhere without an explanation, pal. Who are you?" Piccolo turned. The nosey human stook there, guns drawn. The girl Faith had been training was just in front of him, swords drawn. Neither looked happy.

"Cool it Grifter." Faith said forcibly. She looked at Piccolo. "How much time do you need?"

"One year." He said. Between King Kai and himself, it should be enough. "It won't be easy, though. While I'm training you, there won't be any down time. When you're not eating or sleeping, you'll be sparring with me." Faith's face remained neutral, but her eyes lit up like Christmas trees. The thought of such intense training was strangely exciting to her. The fact that this guy was probably thousands of times stronger than her…

"Alright." She said. She turned to her friends. "You guys, try to keep a low profile, 'kay?" Zealot took a step towards her.

"Are you sure?" Faith nodded.

"I know it sounds weird, but…it's like, I have to do this. You understand?" Zealot stood there a moment. Then embraced the girl.

"Take care…sister." Zealot whispered. Faith nodded before they broke off. Grifter walked up to her.

"You know you got Zee's respect when she calls you that." He said. "Take of yourself, kid. Come back safe." Faith nodded. She then turned to Melody.

"You're leaving?" Faith nodded.

"I have to. Gotta nail some poor bastards ass to the wall." Melody looked at her angrily.

"You said you would take me home." She said accusingly. Faith felt her heart break. This was going to be the hard part.

"I know, I'm sorry, but…the guy that almost killed Zealot, he was a bounty hunter, looking for me. If I don't learn how to beat him, he might come after you next." She looked at the girl. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Melody looked away. Faith thought a minute. "Wait here." She ran into her room. A minute later, she came out. In her hand was a locket. She opened it and showed her. "This belonged to my mother. See, there are pictures of her and dad in there." She put it around Melody's neck. "This is the most important thing I have. It's the only thing that I have that reminds me of them. So take care of it, and I'll come back for it. And you." Melody looked at the locket. It really was beautiful. She threw her arms around Faith's neck.

"Come back in one piece." She whispered.

"I will. Promise."  Faith drew back.

"Can we go now?" Piccolo asked. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Sentimental, isn't he?" She said. Melody giggled. "Alright, teach, let's roll."

"Finally." He grabbed her by the wrist. "Hang on." With that, he took off into the air.

"HHOOLLYY SSHHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Faith screamed as they careened through the air. She watched the earth go screaming past beneath them. "You drop me and I swear I'll come back to haunt you!" Piccolo grinned. She probably would.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the site where he hid his ship. "We're here." Faith took a look at it. It was round. That was all she could think of.

"What, this is where we're training?" Piccolo chuckled under his breath.

"For the first day or two." He said. "This is how we're getting home." He walked up to the door and opened it.

"And home is…" She asked. He pointed up, to the sun.

"A counter earth. A world that orbits on the opposite side of the sun." He entered the ship. "Come on." Faith followed him in. Her original description went for the inside as well. It was round. She watched him walk over to the centre column.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Piccolo." Faith grinned.

"Like the instrument?" She asked. He grunted.

"It means 'wanderer' in my home language." He said. "There." The door slammed shut behind her, and suddenly, she couldn't stand. She fell to the floor.

"Oh, shit!" She said as she hit the ground, hard.

"Sorry." Piccolo said, reaching for the control panel. "Gravity simulator's set to fifty. I forgot about that." Not really, he thought. He wanted to test her, see what she could do.

"No…problem." She said, struggling to her feet. Piccolo watched on, impressed, as she finally got to her feet. "There." She grunted. "Piece…of…cake."

"Yeah, right." He muttered, setting it back to normal gravity. She glared at him. "What?"

"I thought we were going to train in that." She said, huffily. Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, muscles, let's see how you go at normal gravity first." Faith grinned.

"Let's go."

They arrived at Capsule Corp. Faith had managed to train under fifteen gees, not bad. Even more surprising was how fast she picked it up. He began wondering what King Kai had neglected to tell him about this girl.

"Well, it's about time." Vegeta said as they disembarked. He looked Faith up and down. "What's this? You picked up a girlfriend on your trip?"

"Where'd you get the hair cut, a vegetable patch?" Vegeta's veins started to pop out over his face.

"What…did…you…say?" He said through clenched teeth. Faith just stood there.

"I think you heard me. And if you must know, I'm Piccolo's new student." Vegeta gawked. Who was this girl? She was so confident, so sure of herself. Her power was at least the equal of Krillin's, yet her potential was so much greater than that.

"Yo, teach," She turned to Piccolo. "where are we training?"

"I'll show you as soon as you stop provoking Vegeta. And don't call me that." Faith gave him a lopsided grin.

"Whatever you say, teach." Piccolo glared at his student.

"Fine, then." He said. "Time for your first flying lesson." Faith punched the air.

"Yes! Finally!"

"And then you can fly yourself to the training ground." She stopped for a moment, then smiled.

"Finally, I get to be self sufficient. Um…is there anywhere I can get dressed?" She pointed to her clothes. They were filthy, with rips and tears everywhere. "These got shredded on the way." Vegeta stared at her, then glanced at Piccolo.

"How hard did you push her?" He asked. Piccolo gave him a steady glare.

"Fifteen times earth's gravity." Vegeta stared.

"F-fifteen…impossible!" He stuttered. "How long has she been training?" Faith shrugged.

"What style?" She asked. "About…five years of training by the Watchers Council, six months Coda style, two days Piccolo style." Vegeta couldn't help himself.

"Good God, girl. Are you sure you don't have Saiyan blood?" Piccolo suddenly paid attention. That was the one thing he hadn't thought of. Faith laughed it off.

"Nope, just your run of the mill, renegade Vampire Slayer." She said off handedly. Piccolo thought a moment.

"Faith, show him your full power." Faith nodded, hunkered into a fighting stance, and focused like he had taught her.

The change was obvious from the first moment. The air around her shimmered. Vegeta could feel her power raise significantly. Chunks of earth began floating around her.

"Unbelievable." He breathed. She was on par with his son, Trunks. She had powered to her limit, but she kept pushing.

"That's enough." Piccolo said. Faith backed of, minimising her power again. Vegeta nodded. There was something different.

"Go inside." He said. "Ask Bulma if she has anything."

"Thanks." She said. "And sorry about that 'vegetable patch' thing. I've had a bad run, things just started to look up. You…reminded me of myself a few years ago and, well, it got to me." Vegeta smirked as she walked inside.

"Interesting." He said. "She has spirit, and power to back it up. What is her skill like?"

"Absolutely amazing. Better than anyone else I've seen her age, even Gohan." Piccolo shook his head. "The Slayers fight vampires and demons for a living, though their powers are usually limited to enhanced strength and reflexes, with some prophetic dreams. Faiths skill…she has already mastered the Masenko wave, and I think she might even be able to master my Special Beam Cannon."

"What? So soon?" Piccolo nodded.

"She seems to be able to master a move after seeing it a few times. It's a common skill amongst the Slayers, from what I can understand." Vegeta thought a moment.

"Some Saiyans have that ability. Interesting." Piccolo nodded. "No wonder you stopped here instead of heading straight to the Lookout." Piccolo grunted.

"Yeah, well, if there were anyone else, I wouldn't have thought of you.." Vegeta chuckled.

"Humph. Whatever you say, Namek."

Faith walked through the door. She looked around. Definitely different from her earth. "Hello?" She called out.

"It was you." She whirled around. Behind her was a kid, maybe seven, with lavender hair and piercing eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That power I just felt. It was you, wasn't it?" Faith nodded. "Not bad. For someone who doesn't have Saiyan blood."

"That is the second time someone's mentioned that word, and I still don't have a clue what it means." She looked around again. "You wouldn't happen to know a Bulma, would you? Vegeta said to ask her is she had any spare clothes." She motioned to what she was wearing.

"What happened, have an argument with a lawn mower?"

"Attitude like that, you gotta be Vegeta's, right?" Faith said. "Never realized attitudes are genetic."

"Usually aren't." Said a female voice. "But Vegeta seems to have an annoying habit of rubbing off on people." The first thing that stood out was the blue hair, followed by the tool belt at her waist. "I'm Bulma." She said, holding out her hand.

"Faith." Faith took the hand, shaking gently. Bulma winced slightly. "Sorry. Still getting used to the strength increase." She shrugged. "Been training with Piccolo."

"That explains the clothes." She said. "Probably more coming too, knowing that green blob." Faith shrugged.

"It's not too bad. I can take the punishment. 'Sides, some guy beat up a friend of mine. The only way I got a chance is with Piccolo's training." Bulma nodded.

"So this is a vengeance thing?" She asked. Faith smirked.

"Well, that, and I'm always looking for knew ways to kick ass." She shrugged. "Got a tough gig back home." Bulma nodded again.

"Well, you're going to need something that can stand a lot of punishment. Hmm." She smacked a palm with her fist. "Got it. Come on." Faith followed her up the stairs.

Piccolo waited by the ship. "Come on." He said. "What's taking so long?" Vegeta laughed.

"No matter what planet your on, women are all the same. They make a quick, simple task into a year long crusade."

"I heard that!" Vegeta winced slightly.

"Bulma, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"Well someone has to keep you in line, mister so perfect Super Saiyan." Bulma fumed. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"I was going to ask how you can deal with his attitude without completely losing your mind." Faith stepped out the doorway, wearing some of the imitation Saiyan battle armour she had made.

"God." Vegeta breathed. "All she needs is a tail." He was right, Piccolo had to admit. She looked every bit the Saiyan, standing there. I might need some help.

"So," Faith asked. "when do I get to fly?"

"Right now." He said. He quickly whispered something in Vegeta's ear, then motioned her to follow him. Vegeta walked inside.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" He grinned.

"Of course not. You wouldn't be you if you didn't eaves drop, misunderstand, and argue with me all the time." He said. "I just need to make a phone call."

Next: Trip to Kame house, and the mystery of Faith.

Doc.


	4. Secrets and Truth

Greetings and salutations. It's me again. Thank you to all the reviewers of Slayer's Knight. There is more coming. I'm glad people like the team up.

This is the continuation of Phoenix Rising, as promised. Pleas review, I beg of you. I'd say review or I won't post anymore, but I'd be lying (hahahahaha). 

See chapter two for disclaimers.

Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the show. If you think Faith's little light show last time was a shock, wait til you see what comes next.

"Huh? What is it King Kai?" The Guardian of the North Quadrant of the Universe's face was tight, like he was concentrating on something.

            "It's Faith, Piccolo's student."

            "Oh, that Slayer you wanted to train. What's up?" King Kai stared at the mighty Saiyan.

            "She's just gone Super Saiyan." He said, a grim look on her face.

            "What? No way. H-how is that possible?" Goku's eyes went wide.

            "I don't know Goku. I really don't know."

            Piccolo was wondering the same thing as he watched the golden energy race around his student. There was a look on her face that was a mixture of horror and anger. The energy pouring of her body was intense. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

            Then _he_ appeared.

            He caught her as she fell to the ground, holding her gently, like a baby. He was a Saiyan, the tail and armour gave it away. But it's when he looked up that Piccolo got the biggest shock. Besides the various scars on his face, he looked exactly like Goku.

            He stood, and carried Faith over to Piccolo. He placed the Slayer gently into the Namek warrior's arms.

"Keep her safe, Namek." He said, gently. "She's got a destiny, like her brother, but she's not ready. Don't tell her about what happened tonight, and don't tell her about me." He turned away. "Train her. Prepare her, for on her shoulders rests the fate of her world." And then he disappeared.

Piccolo stared at the space where the Saiyan had stood. What was that about?

_"Piccolo, what happened?"_ King Kai's voice screamed in his brain.

"I don't know." He admitted, taking the girl inside and laying her on the bed. "Any idea who that was?"

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"The Saiyan that appeared, the one that looked like Goku." King Kai scratched his head.

_"Piccolo, have you got a screw loose? There was no one else."_ Piccolo walked back outside.

"He was here, I saw him." The Namek said. "He had scars on his face, but other than that he looked just like Goku. He spoke like he knew what was about to happen, he told me to prepare her."

"Piccolo, there wasn't…" 

"I know what I saw!" He yelled. "I saw him, I know it."

Back on Faith's earth, Melody was having nightmares of her own.

_Faith was standing on a large field. She was dressed in some kind of gi, but like nothing Melody had seen. She was in a fighting stance, and in front of her was a big pink…something. Faith had that feral grin on her face Melody had seen before._

_"Come on, puss wad, let's see how you deal with me." She said. Light glowed around her._

_"Ooh." The pink blob thing said. "Pretty glowing lady. Buu like that."_

_"Like this, ugly." She brought two fingers up to her forehead. "This for Gohan, and Vegeta and everyone else you killed. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!" Her fingers faced forward as a bright beam of energy shot forward, a second beam cork screwing around the first. Melody watched, amazed. When had Faith learned this, she thought, as the beam hit the blob. Melody watched as the smoke cleared._

_The pink thing stood there, not a scratch. "No." Faith whispered. The pink thing stared at her._

_"Glowing lady tried to hurt Buu. Buu no like lady anymore. Buu make lady pay!" _

_A beam shot out of the things mouth, hitting Faith hard._

_"NO!"_

Melody sat up. She was in her room, in her father's house. She had been here for a month at least, and it was already feeling like home. She reached to the bedside table and picked up Faith's locket. She had to warn her. Somehow.

Faith stirred, then opened her eyes. "Melody!"

"Welcome back." Piccolo said. "Mind telling me what that was about?" Faith shuddered.

"A dream, but not a dream. It was too real." She got up. "We gonna train or what?" Piccolo shook his head. What had happened in this dream that had caused her reaction? Who was that Saiyan? Why did he appear right when he needed her?

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. This is where the fun really begins."

He sat in the darkness. It was all he knew since coming here. Except her. He could see her no matter what. The Namek was trying to get her speed upped. Good. She was going to need it.

He shifted his vision to her friend. She had just woke for the second time that night, of the same dream. She was recounting the dream to her father. He listened, his face set. Melody could not warn Faith, but he could. All he had to do was wait.

Faith collapsed on the bed, exhausted. She had spent the entire day racing after Piccolo through the various gravity zones. "You need to improve your speed. Your too slow." What had resulted was the most intense race she had ever experienced. It had been exhilarating.

She closed her eyes. Just for a minute, she thought. She wanted to have one more run before she turned in.

_She opened her eyes in a black place._

_"Welcome to the prison of my own design." She whirled around. "My black deeds, the lives I destroyed. All forming this cell."_

_"You're a Saiyan." The warrior nodded, his heavily scarred face sad._

_"Yes. I was one of the mightiest. I was given extra gifts of foresight, the ability to see what was to happen. But for all of that, I was unable to save my planet from destruction.." He focused on her. "But I can save your's."_

_"Why?" She asked. "Why do you want to?"_

_"To make up for past mistakes. I have a message from your friend Melody." Faith looked relieved._

_"She's alive." She murmured. "Then it hasn't happened yet. But it will. And I have to be there."_

_"You will be." He said. "But you have another challenge to take care of first. She had a dream of her own. One concerning you." He looked at her. "There is something coming, something she knows only as Buu. She saw you taking on this creature, and your destruction at its hand, yet you have to face it. Only that will prepare you for what is to come."_

_"So what am I going to do, rely on the Dragon Balls? Sorry, the frequent dyer miles are Buffy's club." The Saiyan chuckled._

_"No, I wouldn't expect you to. You believe that you deserve whatever you get. What I'm saying, is that, when the time comes, you must let your emotions out. Don't bottle them up. You may be surprised at what you can do." He turned away. "We're done."_

"Wait!" Faith's eyes flew open. She was back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She sat up and thought about what he said. Let her emotions out? What did that mean? She got out and walked outside. No sign of Piccolo. Good, she didn't feel like sparring at the moment. She started running. Just a short run, an hour at most. Then, back to bed for some real sleep.

It had been one year. At least, for them it had been. For everyone else, it had only been a day. When they got outside, Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them. They weren't alone.

"Wow, Vegeta. You weren't kidding." The teenager standing next to Vegeta said. Faith suddenly found herself wishing she had a change of clothes. Here was the cutest guy she had ever seen and here she was in slightly shredded battle armour.

"What did you expect? Did you think me and the cue ball had overreacted?" The last Saiyan prince asked. The teen looked embarrassed. Breathe girl, Faith thought.

"Well, when you put it that way…" He laughed. God, he was adorable. He walked over to her. "Hey, I'm Gohan. Congratulations." He stuck his hand out. Faith shook it.

"Faith." She said, trying hard not to hyperventilate. "What do you mean, congratulations?" Gohan grinned at her, looking side ways at Piccolo.

"You survived a year training with Piccolo. I know how hard that is, believe me." He burst into laughter. Piccolo grunted.

"Very funny, Gohan. Her training's not over yet." He turned to Dende. "You sure you can do this?" The young guardian nodded.

"Gotta learn some time." He said. He held his hand out towards Faith. "Take my hand." She complied sceptically. "Now hold on." He concentrated, and they disappeared. Gohan stared at the place where they had been.

"W-where'd they go?" He asked.

"Snake Way." Piccolo said. "This was the whole point of this. King Kai wanted to put her through his training."

"King Kai? Wow. Hey, wait a minute. That means…" Piccolo nodded. Vegeta stared at the spot where they had been.

"Kakarot."

They appeared in front of a large stone snakehead. "Whoa." She said. "Where are we?"

"The beginning of Snake Way." Dende said. "It took a lot of talking, but I managed to convince Great King Yama to let you through." She climbed up on the snake.

"Whoa." She said for the second time. "That's a long road. Where's it go?" She looked down at the young guardian.

"At the end of the road, you'll find the home of King Kai. He wants to train you, personally."

"Really? Is he powerful?"

"His training allowed Goku to conquer Vegeta when he first came to earth, intent on destruction." Faith's eye's lit up. If he could help someone grow that powerful…

"When do I leave?" She asked eagerly.

"Whenever your ready." Dende said. "Just remember, don't leave the road, for any reason." Faith nodded.

"Don't leave the road, got it. 'Bye." She took of at high speeds. Dende watched her go.

"Good luck."

Faith ran down the winding road, the wind whipping past her. She had decided that it might be better to safe the energy she'd use flying in case she needed it for something important.

The trip was rather uneventful except for the giant snake tied in a knot, screaming at her to help untie her it. Faith wisely decided to leave it alone. When she got to the end, there was nothing but empty space.

"What the hell is this?" She said. She looked around, finally locating a small planet above her. "That must be it. Good thing I saved some energy." She launched up towards the planet.

Goku was looking up for any sign of Faith. He eventually saw her seeping towards him. "Look's like she got here. Hm, is it just me or…oh great, she's coming in to fast." He dived out of the way as she was about to hit. She managed to slow down enough to land properly.

"That was close." She said. "Wish I'd been told this place had more gravity than earth."

"Ten times actually." Goku held out a hand. "I'm Goku." Faith took the hand.

"So your Goku. I imagined you a little taller." She said.

"Well, he looks taller to me, but then again, so does everyone." A voice chuckled behind her. She turned around to find a small blue man in black robe. He wore sunglasses, and had a pair of antennae.

"Well, I suppose someone of your stature would have problems standing tall." She said. The short man stared a moment, then started to giggle.

"Standing…tall…" He exploded with laughter. "Hahahahahahahahaha! That's a good one. I'll have to remember that." He laughed.

"Congratulations, you just passed the first test." Goku said. Faith gave him a sideways glance.

"I did?"

"Sure. That's King Kai, and you made him laugh. That's the first test." The Saiyan rubbed his nose. "Although, that really isn't that hard. He usually does it by himself." Faith looked at the hero. What had she gotten herself into?

"Good." Zealot said, as she sidestepped the blow. Melody grinned as the practice sword changed direction, nearly catching the former Coda on the shoulder. "You're improving." She stood up straight. "That will do for now." Melody nodded. She turned and noticed, for the first time, that her father had been watching. Under his arm, he held a folder. He handed it to her.

"I think you may find this interesting." He said. Melody took it. It was a coroners report. Cause of death was labelled as an animal attack. Melody looked at the photos. They matched the ones Faith had shown her in London. Vampire bites. She nodded, and then headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll just take a shower, then do a quick patrol." She said. Her father looked at her, worried. He had been told about what she was, about the Vampire Slayer. He didn't like the idea of losing her again. "I'll be fine." She said, seeing the look he gave her. "Faith spent the entire trip here preparing me. I'm ready. As ready as I'll ever be." She noticed Zealot looking at her. "What?" The Kherabim warrior nodded toward the phone they had installed in the garage that had become their gym.

"Call her." She said. "For advice." Melody gave an exasperated look.

"I don't think she really needs to here from some rookie looking for advise on her first patrol." Melody said. Zealot gave her a stern look. "Alright, alright, I'll call her." Her father looked at the warrior. She grinned slightly.

"Another Slayer."

"Logan, can you get that?" Buffy called from the shower. Logan grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, moving from his seat in the lounge room. He picked up the phone. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Is Buffy there?" A girls voice asked.

"She's kinda busy. Can I give her a message?"

"It's kind of urgent." He noticed a slight British accent, with something else. A caution.

"I'm sorry, kid, but she's in the shower. Just give me a name an' number an' I'll get her call you back." The voice on the other end sighed in exasperation.

"Look, just tell her a friend of Faith's called, my name's Melody. I'm a potential Slayer, at least Faith seems to think so." Logan tried not to drop the phone. "There have been some vampire attacks in the area and Zealot seems to think I need her advice." Shit, Logan thought.

"Hang on a tick." He covered the mouthpiece. "Buffy! Get that cute ass of your's down here, RIGHT NOW!" He heard the shower turn off quickly. A few seconds later, Buffy ran down, dressed in nothing but a couple of towels.

"This better be good." She mumbled. Logan handed her the phone. "Yeah.

"Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah, unless someone changed the name without telling me." Buffy said. She was not happy.

"My names Melody. I'm a friend of Faith's." Buffy stood there, wide eyed, as Melody explained what was going down. She gave the girl a few pointers.

"One more thing." She warned. "The reason this sort of thing happens with a Slayer around usually means a new big bad. Be careful. If you need anything, call. We'll be over as soon as possible."

"Got it. Thanks, Buffy."

"Don't mention it. Give Faith a whack from me, for leaving you in the lurch like that." Melody laughed.

"Got it. Bye." Buffy said bye, then hung up.

"Well?" Logan asked, sneaking his hand towards the towel.

"She'll do fine." She said. He felt a sting on his hand, but Buffy hadn't moved. "Don't even think it. Dawn should be home soon."

"Then we'll just have ta take it upstairs." He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Buffy grabbed the towel, trying to stop it from falling off. At least til they got upstairs.

"Logan!" She shrieked.

Faith marched towards the house, holding Bubbles triumphantly in the air. The monkey was shrieking with delight.

"You caught him." King Kai said. "Not that I had any doubt, of course. Piccolo pushed you a little harder than I expected." He walked up to her. "Now for the next part of your training." He took in a deep breath. "GREEEEEGORYYYYY!" He yelled. Faith searched the sky. Suddenly she saw a spot of light headed directly for her.

"Oh shit!" She dived to one side, barely avoiding the ball of light. "What the hell?"

"Ta-da!" A small insect thing emerged from the ball. Faith got up angrily.

"Watch it, bug boy! You nearly took my head off!" She yelled.

"Who are you calling bug boy, girly?" The bug said. "I'm the great Gregory."

"You're a great pain in the ass." She shot at him.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll…"

"What, buzz me death? I just have one question; where do you have the room to fit such a large ego in such a small body?" Gregory glared at her. Faith glared back. Goku thought he would have to step in when King Kai burst into laughter.

"Stop, stop, no more!" He laughed, rolling on the ground. "I can't take it, it's so funny1 Hahahaha!" He got to his feet, still chuckling. "Big ego, little body. Where does she come up with this stuff?" He cleared his throat. "Gregory is your next test. You have to hit him…" He held out his hand and a large hammer appeared. "With this hammer." Faith grinned as she took the hammer. She staggered at the weight for a moment, and then caught her balance.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." She said, grinning at the small insect.

"That's if you can hit me." Gregory said.

"Watch out, Jiminy Cricket, here I come."

"What? You're comparing me to that…uhf!" Gregory grunted as the hammer came down on his head. King Kai and Goku stared in amazement.

"Gosh." Goku said. "I never thought of that."

"Ouch!" King Kai said. "That bruised his head and his ego."

"Not hard." Faith said. Gregory tried to focus on her, but kept coming up seeing double.

"No fair." He slurred. "I wasn't ready."

"I warned you." She said.

"Did not." He said.

"Did to." She countered. "I said here I come. Not my fault you were to busy trying to think of a come back." Gregory tried to stand, and fell on his face.

"Now, Gregory, there was nothing wrong with the way she did that." King Kai said. "She made it impossible for you to think clearly, and you didn't see the blow coming. You can't blame her for that." Gregory pouted. King Kai turned to the Slayer. "Now we get real serious. In the next part of your training, we will cover the ancient art of grappling."

"Cool." Faith said, dropping the hammer. "Who am I grappling with?"

"Me." Goku stepped forward. Faith licked her lips.

"Even cooler." She said. "Just one request; if we're gonna spar, don't hold back." Goku stared in surprise. "Give me everything you've got. Including this Super Saiyan thing everyone's talking." Goku was impressed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Here goes." Goku spread his feet and concentrated. Faith could hear low grunts coming from him. She could feel his power level raising dramatically. The air began to shimmer. Chunks of earth began to break off and float in front of him, only to disintegrate.

"Oh…wow…" She said. This was so absolutely amazing. Suddenly Goku yelled, and golden energy exploded around him. His black hair turned a golden yellow, as did his eyebrows. His eyes also changed colour, from black to a piercing green. "Oh my…when Piccolo said you could dwarf anyone I'd met, he was really understating things, wasn't he?" Goku nodded, a grin on his face.

"So, you gonna show me what you can do, or did I do this for nothing?"

"Alright, tough guy." Faith said. She focused, concentrating on the power within her. She pulled with everything she could, trying to draw everything she had inside outside. She noticed that there was something else, a power she couldn't touch. It had laid there, dormant, ever since…

The dream. It came crashing back. She remembered everything with heart breaking clarity. Grifter's mask, Zealot. Melody being hammered through the ground. Once again her sorrow exploded outwards, in exhilarating yet frightening display of light and power.

"Oh wow. No way." Goku said. He kept his Super Saiyan form in case Faith totally lost control. He watched as her appearance changed into that of a Super Saiyan. The wind picked up to amazing force. King Kai watched on calmly.

It's absolutely amazing, he thought. He didn't understand how it was possible that this Vampire Slayer was a Saiyan. It was impossible, but there she was, in all her transcendent glory.

"Hang on, Melody." She was whispering. "I'm coming. I'll stop him. Just hang on. Hang on." The glow flickered and failed, and Faith fell. Goku was there to catch her. There was something about this girl. He wanted to help her, in any way he could. King Kai watched. Could it be possible? He remembered Piccolo's Saiyan apparition, and suddenly it all fell into place.

"What do you mean, there's something you have to check on?" Goku said. "What about Faith?"

"You can teach her what she needs to know, you know the training." King Kai said. "I just need to confirm something, that's all. I'll be back soon." Goku sighed.

"Alright."

"Take care of her, Goku. She needs all the help she can get." And with that, he disappeared. Goku looked back to the house, where Faith slept. What was the deal? He thought. She was Saiyan, that was obvious. But how?

He appeared in front of King Yama's desk. "Is everything ready?" The North Kai asked.

"Everything is ready, King Kai." King Yama said. "I still don't understand."

"Hopefully, my friend, all will be revealed."

He sat in the darkness, focusing on Faith. It had happened again, only this time, she would remember everything. She would want an explanation, but was she ready to hear what he had to say?

"Bardok." He grinned. About time.

"So, the great King Kai has come to visit the father of his greatest student." He said sarcastically. "How can I help you?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Bardok." He said. "Is she…?"

"My daughter?" He finished. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"You were able to cross the barrier between life and death when she needed your support." He said. "Only a promise of great importance would make that possible, and you made such a promise once, didn't you?" The once great Saiyan warrior spun to face him.

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

"Your not the only one who can see the future. The grand Kai ordered me to watch your family, that a great hero would come from your family, long before you were a mischievous twinkle in your fathers eye."

"You knew…"

"You told their mother about what was coming," King Kai continued. "and promised to keep them all safe. What you didn't know until it was to late, was that she was pregnant." He shook his head. "I stopped watching when I realised that Goku was the one I had been waiting for. Not the best idea in the world." Bardok stared at him.

"She had moved on." He said. "I had thought her safe. I did not take the vampires into account." He thought of something. "The vampire that attacked. It was corralled there by the Watchers Council." King Kai stared at him. "I traced it back to them. A way of 'preparing' their Slayers."

"This I did not know. When will you tell her?" Bardok stood firm.

"Now." King Kai nodded.

"Go to her." They both disappeared.

Goku sat outside the house, waiting for Faith to wake up. Gregory and Bubbles were running around. Goku sat back, wondering how his friends were. Although he enjoyed hanging out with King Kai, he missed Krillin and the others. He missed his family, Chi Chi and Gohan and Goten, the son he never knew. He even missed Vegeta, just a little. He grinned. Life was certainly more boring without the overbearing, over confident, egotistical prince wanting to prove himself more powerful.

Suddenly, King Kai appeared. The man beside him was a Saiyan, Goku saw that immediately. He jumped to his feet.

"It's alright Goku." King Kai said. "He's here to explain some things to Faith." The other Saiyan looked the hero of earth up and down.

"Gods." He muttered. "Has it really been that long?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked. The Saiyan grinned.

"It has been far to long. When I last saw you, you were a baby, being sent to safety, although no one else would believe me."

"What? Who are you? Answer me!" King Kai stepped to one side. He knew what Bardok wanted. He went inside. He had a feeling Faith was about to wake up.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Bardok asked with a grin. He had his fathers temper. All he had to do was push.

"Just answer the question!" Goku demanded.

"Make me." Bardok dropped into a fighting stance.

"You asked for it!" Goku said, disappearing. Bardok stared a moment. He was fast, faster than he had thought. Bardok moved, landing on the roof of the house, just as Goku reached the spot he had been standing.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said. Time for one last shove. "And you were the one who beat Frieza? I find that hard to believe." Goku glared at him.

"You wanna see that, huh? All you had to do was ask. HYAH!" He exploded with energy, surrounding himself in a golden aura. Bardok grinned.

"Finally." He said. "Yes, you are as powerful as I foresaw, perhaps even more so. And you're a hero. You have truly found the long lost past of our people. Your mother would be proud."

"My…mother?" Goku said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bardok. I am you father." Goku was so shocked he dropped his Super Saiyan form.

"My…father?" Bardok nodded, leaping down in front of him.

"Yes. I just wanted to test you. I have to say I'm impressed." He turned and headed to the house. "Oh, and don't worry about missing your family. You'll get a chance to see them again." He walked inside before Goku could say a word. What did he mean?

Faith's eye's shot open. There was a battle outside. Goku and…someone she didn't recognise. Whoever it was, they had no chance against Goku. That or they were hiding their power. She got out of bed.

"Well, well, sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." King Kai said.

"What's going on?" Faith asked. King Kai shrugged.

"Goku's just having a family reunion, that's all." Faith looked towards the door as Goku's power jumped.

"Family reunion, huh?" Faith said. "Feels more like a full on battle." The power suddenly dropped.

"See? Nothing to worry about." King Kai shrugged. "I really wish you guys would listen to me more. There are times when I know what I'm talking about." Faith looked out the window.

"Hey, wait a minute! What's he doing here?" Faith demanded. "And what the hell did he just say to Goku to get a reaction like that?" King Kai looked out the window.

"That's Bardok, Goku's father. He was the one who made sure Goku was off planet when their home planet was destroyed by Frieza." He looked over at her. "Why, what is it?"

"I saw him once." She said. "He came into my dreams, gave me a warning about a battle to come." Something clicked, suddenly. "King Kai, I need to speak to Piccolo. It's urgent."

            "Why? He asked. Bardok had begun walking towards the house. "What is it?"

"He gave me a warning from Melody, a Slayer dream. She saw me getting wiped out by some pink blobby thing, called itself Buu."

"What?" King Kai exploded suddenly. "Majin Buu, you're sure?"

"I am." Bardok said, as he entered the house. "This is what Melody described to her father. I…listened in." He shrugged. "It had to do with Faith." She looked over at him. Damn, she thought. Why didn't she see the resemblance before?

"And we will talk about that." She said to him. She turned back to King Kai. "I wanted to warn Piccolo and the others, just in case." King Kai nodded.

"Of course. I will relay the warning to Piccolo and the others." He turned to the door. "I will leave you two to talk. Do try not to kill each." He left with a chuckle.

"Hard to believe he's a trainer of heros." She muttered. She sat down at the table. "So, you gonna start talking or what?" Bardok grinned. She was more like her mother than she could ever know.

"Very well." He said. "You must keep an open mind about what I am about to tell you." Faith nodded. "What do you know about the story of my home planet's destruction?"

"Interstellar big bad decided to blow it to hell, and the entire population with it." She said simply. Bardok nodded.

"A rather succinct way of putting it." He said. "Yes, that is right. Unfortuanately for him, he missed some. Prince Vegeta, who was in the very bowels of Freaza's own ship, Nappa and my eldest, Raditz, both on missions, and Kakarot, the one known as Goku, streaking towards earth even as the planet of his birth disintergrated behind him."

"Okay I get all that, but what's that got to do with me?" She asked. Bardok grimaced.

"I'm getting to that." He said. "This bit was not know by anyone. I managed to save two more lives. My beloved wife, and our unborn child. Their capsule was supposed to land on the earth Goku knew, so that he could be trained. But Fate had other ideas." He looked directly at her. "Her capsule landed on the wrong side of the sun." Faith's jaw dropped, her eyes wide. No way. "My wife knew what was happening, he was the only one that believed me. She had been prepared for this. She removed her tail. When the baby was born..."

"No!" Faith said. Bardok stopped. "You're lying. It isn't possible." 

"It is. You…"

"NO!" A beam of energy hit Bardok hard in the chest, sending him flying outside.

"Uhf. Damn, that girl knows how to hit!" He said.

"What happened?" Goku demanded.

"She didn't like the idea of being your sister." Bardok muttered.

"What?" Goku stared down at him. "I hope you tried explaining it a little more gently than that." Bardok shrugged.

"Saiyans aren't known for subtlety." He said. Goku groaned.

"Oh great." He turned towards the house. Faith was standing at the door. She looked about ready to go Super Saiyan again. "Here we go again." Bardok got to his feet, standing beside his son.

"For what it's worth, I don't like this anymore than you do." Goku grunted. Bardok stepped forward. "Faith, please listen. What I am telling you is the truth."

"No! I don't believe you!" She said. Tears were coming from her eyes. "My father died after vampire drained him dry. My mother left me at an orphanage…"

"So she could find the one that bit him." Bardok said desperately. "Faith, believe me, I wouldn't lie to you."

"She left me because she couldn't handle it." She said bitterly.

"That's not true. Your mother…" He stopped, looking just past Faith, to one side of the house. "Oh…God…" Goku followed his gaze.

"Who's that?" Faith turned around. She gasped.

"M-mommy?" The woman had raven black hair, but Goku was shocked at the colour of her eyes. They weren't black like his, or Vegeta's or any other Saiyan he had meet. They emerald green. Like a Super Saiyan.

Faith stared at the woman. She looked exactly like the woman in the picture, the one in her locket. Tears flowed freely.

"Faith." The woman whispered. Faith stared at her. It couldn't be. The woman hugged her fiercly. Faith hugged back, holding her like she would never let go. "My daughter, I'm sorry. I meant to return, but things happened. I'm sorry."

"Mommy." Faith whispered. Her mother looked over her shoulder.

"Still as subtle as a ki blast I see, Bardok." The Saiyan grinned at her.

"You expected a little thing like death to change me?" He asked. He tried to hide the tears in his own eyes. She was still as beautiful as ever. Faith pulled back a little.

"You mean…" Her mother nodded. "Oops." She said. It was all she could think of.

"'Oops'?" Bardok said. "You nearly knocked me into orbit." Faith shrugged.

"You just give me the family history, no warning, and expect me to be perfectly calm about it?" Faith said, glaring at the man she now knew was her father. Goku stared at all of them.

"I'm getting a headache." He said. The woman looked over at him.

"Oh my…" She said. "You were right, Bardok. He looks exactly like you." She walked over to him, Faith firmly glued to her side. Goku stared at her. Faith called her mother; his father seemed to know her intimately. But that would mean…

"Are you…my mother?" He asked. She grinned.

"Your smarter than your brother." She said. She looked him up and down. "Show me." Goku grinned.

"I was waiting for that." He said, exploding with golden energy. His eyes went as green as hers, and his hair stuck up more than usual. She gasped.

"I didn't think…" She grinned at Bardok. "Now he has my eyes." Faith had a good look.

"Hey yeah. Cool." Then a thought occurred to her. She remembered the dream, and the happenings of earlier that day. She pried herself from under her mother's arms. "Just need to try something." She said. She focused on images of her friends getting hurt. She felt the energy within her, but she didn't hold back. She screamed loudly as it exploded outwards in golden energy. Her hair stuck up, going from black to gold. Her eyes went green like her mother's. She stood there for a moment before speaking. "Whoa." She said. She looked around. It was like she was seeing everything for the first time. She could actually see flows of energy. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. Goku grinned.

"Yeah, it's something." Her brother said. It registered.

"We're brother and sister. That just clicked." Faith said. Goku chuckled. "Aw, nuts. That means Gohan's my nephew. Damn." Goku stared. Their parents burst into laughter. "What?"

Next: A Wathcer and the World Martial Arts Tournament.


	5. The NOt so Evil Majin Buu

Greetings and salutations. It's me again. Thank you to all the reviewers of Slayer's Knight. There is more coming. I'm glad people like the team up.

This is the continuation of Phoenix Rising, as promised. Pleas review, I beg of you. I'd say review or I won't post anymore, but I'd be lying (hahahahaha). 

See chapter two for disclaimers.

Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the show. Next up, Buu and an old foe returns.

 Melody was walking down the street. It was dark and lonely. Three guys were following her; they had been for a couple of blocks. Finally she had had enough.

"Look," She said as she turned around. "are you guys actually going to do anything, or are you just going to follow me around all night?" The three 'guys' put on vamp faces. Melody grinned. "I was hoping you'd do that." She reached into the bag she had been carrying and pulled her kitana out. The three vamps stared at her. "What, didn't realize you were following a potential Slayer? You guys really have to do your homework a little better." The three vamps roared and charged. "Come on!" She said, counter charging. Two vamps went down in the first few seconds. "Bloody fledglings." She said. The remaining vamp charged again. She let her self fall backwards, taking the vamp with her. She flipped, landing on top of the vamp, both swords against his throat. "Guess what, chum?" She said, her English accent still thick. "It's time for Twenty questions. Now, whose the grave yard reject leading your sorry little band?" The vamp stared up at her.

"It's a human, he owns at the book shop."

"Thanks." She said, removing his head. "Moron." She got up, and put her swords back in their bag. She checked her watch. Half past ten. She started towards home. She'd check the lead out later.

_The book shop._

He watched the video. She was good, better than he had expected. Now all he had to do was break her. He picked the phone, and dialled an overseas number.

"Get me Mr Travers."

Faith felt her heart breaking. Her training was over, and Goku and herself were heading back for the World Martial Arts Tournament and the coming of Buu. Their parents, however…

"It's not fair! I finally find you and now I have to leave you again?" Tears were welling in her eyes. She blinked them back.

"Faith, you knew we were dead." Her mother said. "You knew we wouldn't be able to return. There is no need for this." Faith threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Just tell me one thing. What happened?" Her mother sighed. She was afraid of this.

"I was shot. From behind, or else the bullet would never have even gotten close. The shooters spoke about you. Something about no one to keep you from them."

"The Watchers." Bardok said. "The ones who tricked the vamp that attacked your home." Faith pulled back. There was a look in her eyes, one that hadn't been there since that night in the alley, when she had broken down in Angel's arms.

"I guess I'll just have to have a talk with them when I get back, won't I?" She said icily. Goku looked alarmed. He was glad he was no part of this 'Council'. Bardok nodded grimly. Her mother looked at her little girl.

"If you need anything…" She said. "I will be there."

"We both will." Bardok said. "There are some things…even death cannot prevent. If we're needed, we'll be there." He wiped away her tears with his hand. "Promise." Faith nodded.

"Okay." She turned to Goku. "Guess we better move then. Don't wanna be late for my own funeral." Goku looked at her determinately.

         "That won't happen." He promised. Their parents and King Kai watched as they disappeared.

"It's going to be quieter without those two around." King Kai remarked. Bardok just nodded. He had done what had done could for them. Now, all he could do was wait.

Cole walked into the book shop. It was small, not really anything to get excited about. Except that the dimensions on the blueprints he had (ahem) borrowed from the local council chambers didn't match the actual shop. The back room was bigger than it was supposed to be (he had checked it last night after the owner had left). Then there were the video monitors and occult tomes in the back room, plus a few books labelled 'Watchers' Chronicals'. Yeah, just your average run of the mill book shop. He walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The owner asked. Cole looked at him.

"Not bad. A bit edgy, though." The owner began to sweat.

"I don't know…"

"Cut the crap!" Cole said evenly. "You know who I am, and I have a pretty good idea on what you are, Mr high and mighty Watcher. And if I know, then you can be sure Mel knows. So, listen carefully." He pulled a little closer in. "I don't know why you've brought your little parasite friends into town, but I suggest leave and take them with you. 'Cause if you don't, we might have to do something drastic." He pulled back. "Now, you have good day." With that, he walked away.

He watched the man leave. This was going to be a problem. He would have to report this to the Council. But first, a change of pants.

Faith sat at the top of the hill. It had taken her the better half of the day to climb up, and she still had to get back down. She could fly back to Goku's place, but it wouldn't be the same. She liked the chance to push the envelope. Besides, she needed to burn off some energy. After what she had found out about the Council, she had a whole lot to burn. She stood up and focused.

Chunks of earth floated in front of her as she powered to Super Saiyan. She yelled as the power rushed out of her. The mountain began to crumble beneath her as she pushed her limits. Her golden aura flared brightly as she tried to brake through the barrier, trying to achieve that elusive second level. She had to be ready, for Buu, for whatever awaited her back home. She…had…to…

She let her power fade as another power came towards her.

"Can I help you Vegeta?" She said, as the prince came towards her. He landed next to her.

"Calm down, girl." He said. "I felt an enormous power out here. Since you're a pathetic weakling, I thought you were in trouble." Faith grinned to herself. Only Chi Chi and Master Roshi had been told about her relation to Goku, and her ability to go Super Saiyan. Not even Piccolo knew.

"Yeah, sorry. You missed Goku. I think he went that way." She pointed in a random direction. Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh very funny." He said. "You should be training, not…" He looked passed her at the pile of rubble behind her. "Ye Gods! What happened?" Faith shrugged.

"You know some of these mountains. As stable as your mental state. See ya!" Vegeta watched as she took off. He looked at the rubble again. He thought of the power he felt, and realized that there had been know second power. He stared back in the direction Faith had flown. What was she?

Melody looked out her window as her father walked in. "What's wrong, sweets?" He asked. Melody looked over at him, then down at Faith's locket.

"It's been a year. She should be here." Dr Carson took his daughter in a hug. In the time since she had knocked on his door, he had tried to be there for her as much as possible.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your friend will be back." Melody nodded.

"I know. She promised." Melody leaned back into her father's arms. "You'd like her. She' a good person."

"I'm sure I would." He said. "Don't worry, kiddo. She's probably just a bit held up."

_"How right you are, Dr Carson." _The two looked around. They had both heard the voice, but there was no one else int the room.

"Who's there?" Melody asked. She looked around, ready for action. She wished her father hadn't insisted on her leaving her swords in the training room. She reached for the stake taped to the bottom of her bedside table.

"_There is no need for alarm."_ The voice said._ "My name is King Kai. I helped train Faith."_ Melody perked up.

"Faith? Is she on her way?"

_"I'm afraid your father was right. There is something else that needs her attention."_

"Buu." Melody said. Roger Carson looked down at her.

_"Yes. She got your warning. She has trained hard, and even managed to unlock a power form deep within her._" King Kai explained. _"She will return, I promise."_ He cut the contact before she could say anything else. She turned to her father.

"She's going to die. Buu's going to…" He placed a finger against her lips.

"Now, quiet with that talk." Her father said. "You heard the man. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"How?" His daughter asked desperately. He grinned, and pointed to the locket.

"She still has to pick this up."

Faith stood across from the creature known as Buu. Both Gohan and Vegeta had fallen to this monster. Goku and the others had gone to Dende's Lookout to prepare the last hope: Goten and Trunks. She just hoped they were on time. "Come on, puss wad, let's see how you deal with me." She said. Light glowed around her.

"Ooh." The pink blob thing said. "Pretty glowing lady. Buu like that." Faith was about to release an attack when something stopped her. This was Melody's dream, exactly the way her father had described it. Her attack would be ineffective, and if two Level Two Super Saiyans hadn't even been able to scratch this thing, what chance would she have.

"Glowing girl want to play?" Buu asked. Then Faith noticed something. He was talking like a child. A child?

It took all Faith had not to hit herself on the head. Of course!

"Buu." She said. I hope this works. "Do you understand what you've been doing?" Buu looked at her confused.

"Buu been playing. What glowing girl mean?" Faith almost fainted. He didn't understand! He had no clue!

"Buu, you've hurt people today."

"Buu has?" The creature looked at her. He hadn't realized.

"You killed Gohan, and Vegeta, and the Supreme Kai." Buu scowled.

"They bad men. Tried to hurt Buu. Buu stop them. Won't hurt Buu anymore." It was self-defense! Damn. Why hadn't she seen this before, why hadn't any of them seen this before?

"Buu, you don't understand. They attacked you because they were told _you _were bad."

"Buu not bad." He said, horrified. He hadn't meant to hurt people. "Buu just wanted to play."

"She's right." Faith turned around.

"Goku? But I thought…"

"They've got the basics." Her brother said. "They just need practice. Besides, I think you're on to something." He turned to Buu. "Buu, we were all under the impression that you were an evil thing, that you were created to destroy. If we knew that you just wanted someone to play with, there was no way we would have attacked you." Buu stared at him. "Buu, one of the people you killed today was my son. He fought because he thought you were a danger to this planet." Tears welled in the creature's eyes. "He was fighting to protect from a threat he didn't realize was nothing more than a child." Buu started to sob.

"Buu didn't know." It sniffled. "Buu thought he wanted to hurt Buu. Buu thought…" Faith moved up next to it. She put her hand on it's shoulder. "Buu ddin't mean to."

"I know big guy." She said. "I understand. You don't want to hurt anyone, but it seems like, sometimes, you have to." Buu nodded. Goku grinned. She had done well.

"It's time for me to go." Faith looked over at him. "Day's up. That was the deal. I already said my goodbyes at the Lookout. I wanted to see you before I left." He walked over to her. "You did good, sis. I'm proud of you, and I know mom and dad would be, too." They hugged quickly. "Don't give up. You're capable of a lot more that you think." He pulled back and turned away. As he did, wings sprouted from his back.

"Ooh." Buu whispered. "An angel." Faith nodded.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." They both watched as he flew away. "Come on. You got appologies to make." They started to walk away.

A ki blast fired in front of them. "I'm afraid I can't allow that." Faith turned around to see what seem to be some kind of human cricket mix.

"What insect farm'd you escape from?" Faith asked. The new creature chuckled.

"How amusing. The girl thinks she's intimidating." He stared directly at her. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cell, and with Goku, Gohan and Vegeta gone, this world is mine to destroy at will."


	6. Bad News

Greetings and salutations. It's me again. Thank you to all the reviewers of Slayer's Knight. There is more coming. I'm glad people like the team up.

This is the continuation of Phoenix Rising, as promised. Pleas review, I beg of you. I'd say review or I won't post anymore, but I'd be lying (hahahahaha). 

See chapter two for disclaimers.

Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the show. Next up:

"What? No way! It can't be!" Piccolo exploded, staring out over the edge of the lookout. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Eighteen and Chioutzu were just as surprised.

"Guys, what's up?" Bulma asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Piccolo nodded.

"Just as bad." He grunted.

"What's that supposed mean?" Chi Chi asked.

"It's Cell." Tien said. "Cell is back." Chioutzu shuddered. Goten and Trunks looked at each other. Cell was back, and with their fathers and Gohan gone, it was up to them. They had to master the Art of Fusion, and they had to do it fast.

"What do you mean Cell's back?" Goku demanded. Vegeta stared at the North Kai. The last time, Cell had nearly killed Mirai Trunks, his son from the future. With no one to protect him, his younger version may be his next target.

"I'm afraid it is true." King Kai said. "He is facing Faith and Buu as we speak." Vegeta grunted. He knew about Faith's gamble, and how it had paid off.

"At least she is in good hands." He said Goku nodded. Between the two of them, they should be able to handle it. But still…

"We have to get back there." Goku said. Vegeta nodded.

"You can't." King Yama said. "Your times have run up."

"But there has to be something." Goku begged. Vegeta glared up at the guardian of the afterlife.

"Please. My family is danger, as are my friends, though I would never admit it to them." The proud prince said. King Yama shook his head.

"There is no way." He said. Bardok thought a moment. He had seen this, he knew what was happening, and now was the time to reveal it.

"What about the way Cell used?" He asked. His wife grinned. He knew something. "Couldn't they use that?" King Yama stroked his chin.

"It's possible." He mused. "He used the Instant Light Transmission Technique he stole from Goku to get to Faith's earth, and made it back from there." Goku nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Goku, if you do this, you give yourself new life. A second chance for some." Vegeta nodded, and held his hand out to Goku.

"What are we waiting for, Kakarot? Let's move." Goku nodded, and the two disappeared.

"Good luck." King Yama said.

"Save your luck for Cell." Bardok said. "He's going to need it."

Faith and Buu stood side by side, waiting for the creature to make his move. "Well isn't this cute." He mocked. "A girl and her freak." Steam blew out of the air holes on Buu's head.

"You bad man." It said. Cell laughed.

"You are amusing. Maybe I'll keep you as a jester. But you." He turned to Faith. "You, I have no use for." He held up his hand and fired a ki blast. Faith moved, seemingly disappearing before the beam hit her.

"Behind you, buggy." She shouted. Cell turned.

"Impressive. I'm surprised." Faith grinned.

"Oh I'm just full of surprises. How about this!" She focused, pulling for all her power, all her might. She could feel it, the next level. It was just beyond her reach. She just…had…to…

_Melody broken on the floor._

No, concentrate.

_Cell, standing over her, laughing._

Ignore it. Focus.__

_He extended his palm._

Focus.

_"Time to die little girl."_

"NO!!!" She screamed. Her power flared, hair and eyes changed colour…

And she Ascended.

Cell watched, shocked beyond belief. "Another one?" Her power was greater than Goku's could ever be. It was almost as great as Gohan's. How he did not know. But it didn't matter. "You are more powerful than I thought." He admitted. "But all that power won't help you if you're dead!" He drew his palms back. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" He threw his palms forward. Faith watched on emotionlessly as the blast flew towards her. At the last moment, it was blocked by another ki blast. "What?"

"Not hurt golden girl!" Buu shouted, palm smoking. "Not hurt Buu's friend. Buu won't let you." Cell grinned.

"So, you think you can stop me? I am more powerful than ever! No one can stop me!" Cell said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Cell looked in the direction of the voice.

"Gohan!" He spat. "Well, well, what a pleasant surprise. I've been looking forward to this." Gohan grinned.

"Yeah, I bet you have." He walked over to Faith. "New look?"

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, it's 'aunty', 'kay?" Gohan looked at her surprised.

"You're dad's sister." She nodded. "Well that explains a lot." He looked over at Buu. "What's the deal there?"

"Short story? He's just a big kid. He had no idea what he was doing was wrong. He was just…defending himself." Gohan looked at her, then at Buu. The pink creature was staring daggers at Cell.

"Cool. Well, if you're sure about that, then let's concentrate on the matter at hand." He looked back at Cell. "How far are you?" Faith felt into the growing well of power. It was impossibly deep.

"About an eighth, I think." Gohan nodded.

"We need a better idea of what he's capable of." He said. Faith looked impressed.

"I see you're thinking clearer than you were against Diaboru." She said. Gohan grinned.

"Let's see if I'm stronger." He said, focusing on his own power. Faith watched as he went to Level Two. He was just a little stronger than her, and was holding back a monstrous amount.

"Cool, we're almost the same." Faith said. Gohan nodded.

"Alright then." He said. "Let's do this."

"What? I don't believe it!" Krillin shouted. "She can't have!" Tien stared in the direction the massive powers were coming from.

"I know, but it's true." The three-eyed warrior said. "There's no way you can fake those sort of power levels." Bulma glared at the fighters.

"Guys, come on, what's the update?" She demanded. Chi Chi stared out over the edge. She could guess. Goku had told her.

"Faith's gone Super Saiyan." She said. The other's looked at her. "I knew. So did Master Roshi, and Goku. They told us, but they asked us to keep it secret." She grinned slightly. "She wanted to surprise Vegeta at the Tournament." Piccolo nodded.

"It's true. It happened while we were training, but she was in a dream state. She didn't remember what happened." Chioutzu looked at the two of them.

"But how. I thought you had to be a Saiyan." Chi Chi looked at him.

"She is." She said. "She's Goku's sister. They hit us with that, too." They all looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"No way!"

"How'd that happen?"

"She's my aunt?" Goten said as they came out of the central building. "Way cool!" Trunks followed his friend.

"Knew she couldn't be human." He said. "Told her that the first time we met." He grinned towards the other boy. "Should we go and help them?"

"You bet!" Goten yelled. Piccolo stood in front of them.

"Hold on, you two." He said. "I really don't think either of you are ready."

"One of us is." Trunks said. The two of them stepped back.

And proceeded to dance.

The others watched as they went through the moves, finishing with their fingers pointing towards each other, touching.

"FUSION!" They yelled together. There was a blinding flash of light. When it died, two had become one.

"The name's Gotenks." The tiny titan declared. "And I've got a job to do." With that, he took to the sky. The others watched him leave.

"Wow." Said Krillin. "Talk about being attached at the hip."

The two Saiyans stared at there opponent. "You ready?" Gohan asked. Faith grinned.

"I was born ready." She declared. Cell chuckled.

"How original." He said. Gohan ignored him, turning to Buu.

"How about you?" The pink creature clenched it's fists.

"Buu wanna crush bad bug man." It declared. Gohan grinned. This was going to be interesting. Between the three of them, there was enough power to blow a good chunk of the universe into the next dimension.

"Alright then! Let's go!" The three of them flew towards the creature known as Cell.

"Finally." He said. He hunkered into a fighting stance. He watched as they zoomed towards him. Just before they reached him, they disappeared. He grinned. One from either side, with Gohan from the front that was the way they always worked. He blocked the first two shots, and was preparing for the third when he saw Gohan grinning at him. From the left side. "What…?" He felt a blow hit his tail spike, breaking it, followed by a devastating blow to the head. He flew through the air, hitting the ground face first. He stood and looked back. Faith stood there, holding the spike that used to be on his tail. She grinned at him.

"Didn't see that comin', didja?" She mocked. "Just 'cause I'm Goku's sister, doesn't mean I always attack from the front. I mean, come on, I spent time in jail for murder." Cell stared at her. Goku's sister?

"That's impossible, Goku has no sister." Faith grinned at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if I'm not his sister, then how do I know this." She pulled her palms back. The glow around her grew brighter. Energy began to glow in her hands. "KA-ME-HA-ME!" She held the energy for a minute as it built. She had no doubt that he knew what was coming. He would dodge. She just had to figure out where he would go.

Cell grinned at her. No matter how much power she built, she would have to hit him first. Buu knew this. It also knew Cell would not give her another chance. It knew what had to be done. It moved quickly behind Cell, grabbing him before he could move.

"Golden girl, shoot now!" Faith stared at him. She couldn't, it would destroy Buu too. "Shoot now! Buu can't hold on long!"

"Let go, you sentient piece of chewing gum!" Cell shouted. Faith looked at the scene. This would be there only hope. I'm sorry, she thought.

"HA!" She released the attack. At the last second, Buu moved, barely missing getting fried. Barely.

"NO!" Cell shouted as the blast hit. An explosion ripped through the landscape. When the smoke cleared, everything above Cells knees was gone. Gohan flew above them.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He shouted, as he released a blast of his own. He hoped that it was powerful enough to atomise the last parts of Cell, or else he would be back, stronger than ever.

"Alright! They did it!" Krillin yelled. His wife looked over the edge.

"I'm not sure." She said. "That was to easy, almost like…" Then it hit. "Oh no!" Just after she said it, a power emerged. Krillin began to shake. Piccolo stared.

"It…can't be! Mirai Trunks destroyed him! Completely! It can't be." Tien looked over the edge.

"Frieza."

Ahh! I hate myself. I just keep doing this sort of thing. Oh well. You know the drill. Review, tell me what you think.

Next: Frieza and Cell: Fused?


	7. Fight!

Greetings and salutations. It's me again. Thank you to all the reviewers of Slayer's Knight. There is more coming. I'm glad people like the team up.

This is the continuation of Phoenix Rising, as promised. Pleas review, I beg of you. I'd say review or I won't post anymore, but I'd be lying (hahahahaha). 

See chapter two for disclaimers.

Thank you for your review's, Harry, Darklight and every one else. I'm glad your enjoying the story.

Big twist coming. Hold on to your hats.

_Los Angeles._

The sorcerers chanted frantically. Now they had both Cell and Frieza to destroy Faith, they had to make sure…

A beam of light came through the portal. It solidified, revealing to very annoyed and very much alive warriors.

"Well it's about time." Vegeta said.

"Quit your complaining." Goku said. He looked around. "Candles, strange symbols on rocks, frantic guys in robes. This must be one of those mystic rituals Faith had told me about." He walked over to one of the tables. On the table, was an ornately carved chest. It was empty now, but it had held something, judging by the impression on the silk inside. "What do you think was inside?" Vegeta turned to one of the sorcerer's, picking him up by the collar.

"Well?" He said menacingly.

"T-the Amulets of J-joining. And there is nothing you can do about it. Soon, the girl…" Goku turned quickly. He walked over to them.

"What girl?" He demanded. The man looked between the two. Vegeta jerked him closer.

"He asked you a question." He said. The man gulped.

"Faith, the renegade Slayer." He said. "When they use the Amulet's, no one will be able to stop them."

"Who is they?" Goku asked. His sister was in trouble he needed information, and fast.

_"Goku, Frieza's back." _King Kai's voice echoed through his mind.

"What? Frieza? Then…oh no!" He turned to Vegeta. "Forget about him. We have to move." The prince nodded, throwing him through one of the column's forming the portal. The doorway flickered and closed.

"That takes care of that." He said.

"King Kai." Goku said. "You have to tell Faith and Buu to keep Cell and Freiza apart."

_"Cell's finished. Gohan and Faith…Oh no! Goku, they didn't finish him."_ Goku grabbed Vegeta roughly.

"We need to…" Before he finished, they were gone.

Gohan landed next to Faith. Buu dragged itself to its feet. "Bad bug go boom." He said.

"I hope so." Gohan said. "That seemed a little to easy." A chuckle behind him convinced of that.

"How right you are." Frieza said. "Personally, I don't know how you expected such a pathetic attack to destroy him."

"Frieza? No way." Gohan said, shocked at the return of one of his father's toughest foes. "Trunks nailed you, hard." Faith stiffened. Freiza? The creep that destroyed Bardok? Alive? A grin stole over her face.

"What are you grinning, little girl?" He asked her.

"What you just said." Faith remarked. "Cell comes back, and we have to take you both out." Her grin faded, giving way to a look of rage. "Just like my father tried to do before you blew him, and the home I never knew, straight to hell!" Gold exploded around her. Frieza stared at her. "Yeah, I've been waiting for this. All right, I'll admit, I was holding back. So, the question is; do either of you really want to know what I'm capable of?" She heard a shout from behind her.

"Bug man's back." Buu shouted. Gohan looked first at Frieza, then at Cell, then finally at Faith. She looked seriously pissed.

"Well, Cell?" She asked the genetically designed killer. "Are you ready for what I'm really capable of?" He grinned.

"You sound like I should be worried. Believe me, girl, I have lived through death, twice. You do not scare me." Faith merely stood there, not bothering to look back. Frieza saw a feral grin on her face. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you reckon, bug boy." She said calmly. She looked over at Gohan and Buu. "You two better stand back." She focused inside, concentrated on bringing everything to bare. The gold around her flared. Frieza watched, as the gold grew brighter. He couldn't feel her power level; merely guess that it was reaching extremely high proportions. Cell, however, could fell it, and what he felt was unbelievable. It was higher than what he could ever be capable of. It was impossible. But there it was, and he was frightened.

"Whoa, what…is that Faith?" Yamcha asked. Dende was now standing with the others.

"Yes, it is." The young guardian said. "But how?"

"Man." Tien said, shakily. "That is intense. How is she doing that? There is no way…"

"Wait a sec!" Krillin said suddenly. "That can't be right."

"What is it, Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"I've known Goku longer than anyone, except Master Roshi. I know what he feels like. Faith has the same edge. So does Vegeta and, to a lesser degree, Gohan, Goten and Trunks." Piccolo nodded.

"The fighting power of a Saiyan feels different to that of an earth born fighter." He said. Krillin nodded.

"Right." He said. "Just then, I felt something different about Faith's power level. She isn't just tapping her Saiyan strength."

"But that isn't possible." Eighteen said. "She's a full blooded Saiyan, we know this now. What else is there to tap?" Piccolo thought of something.

"The Slayer." He said. Dende thought for a moment.

"It's possible." He said. He turned to Piccolo, who had, as a part of him, the essence of Kami, Dende's predecessor. "Could that really make that much of a difference?" Piccolo nodded.

"The Slayer is gifted with the power to fight demons and vampires. By bringing her here to train and fight, we introduced her to her unknown past, her Saiyan heritage, and opened new possibilities for her. It's entirely possible that her Slayer power's may have adjusted themselves to fit with her new state."

"In other words," Chi Chi said. "we may have the first Super Slayer on our hands."

Frieza looked on, horrified. "It isn't possible, she can't be this powerful. They told us…" Faith fixed a piercing stare at the dictator.

"What do you mean?" She demanded. "Who's they?"

"If you must know, you have annoyed someone to the point where they have summoned us to destroy you." Cell said, appearing next to Frieza.

_"Faith! You must keep them separated. There is danger if they get close to each other." _King Kai's voice echoed in her mind. She looked over at Gohan and Buu. They nodded. They had heard it too.

"All right then." She said. "Party time." She launched herself at Cell, attacking furiously, not holding anything back, and not giving him any breathing space. Cell furiously tried to block her attacks. At first, it looked like he could do it. He grinned at her.

"It seems I overestimated your abilities." He said. Faith grinned ferociously. "What are you smiling at?"

"Looks can be deceiving." She said. Her fist flew forward, catching him in the throat. She kneed him the gut before sending him flying with a vicious round house. "Let's see how you like this." She said. She held her hand, palm up, in front of her, concentrating. A glowing stake appeared, floating gently above her palm. "SLAYER STRIKE!" She yelled, pulling her hand back, then releasing the attack with all her strength. Cell gasped as the glowing stake pierced his heart. It didn't particularly worry him. He could regenerate that. What worried him was the fact that it had come so fast that there had been no way he could have dodged it. He stood there staring at her.

"Cool. I made it." A voice said behind him. He felt small fingers brush the inside of the wound. Then his entire being exploded.

Faith looked past the explosion. Behind where Cell had stood, there was a small boy. He looked kind of like Goten, except for the lavender highlights on the sides of his hair. "Goten?" The boy grinned.

"Kind of." He said. "I'm Gotenks." Faith nodded.

"The Fusion." He nodded. Faith smiled. "Cool. How long…" A glow surrounded the tiny titan as the effects of the Fusion wore off. When the light died down, Trunks and Goten stood.

"Nuts." Her youngest nephew said. "We took too long getting here." Trunks shrugged.

"At least Gotenks took care of Cell first." Faith looked around. She wasn't sure. It was too easy. She looked over at the battle between Gohan and Buu and Frieza.

"Buu gonna crush shiny head like bug." Buu shouted, releasing attack after attack. Gohan grinned.

"Not so easy now is it?" He said. "MA-SEN-KO-HA!" He crossed his palms, releasing the attack with as much force as he could. Frieza managed to block the attack, only to get nailed (repeatedly) by Buu. Explosion after explosion rocked the dictator as smoke surrounded him. Buu stood there, grinning. Gohan clapped it on the back.

"We did it!" Buu shouted. He grabbed Gohan, embracing the demi-Saiyan. "Buu and shiny man smashed shiny head." Gohan laughed.

"Yeah! We did it!" He yelled, then stopped. He looked over at the smoke, watching it clear. "Oh great. Looks like we celebrated early." He said. Buu dropped him.

They all looked as Frieza handed Cell some kind of amulet. "Very impressive." The genetically designed killing machine said. "It seems we underestimated you, but that ends now." The two murderers held the amulets out to each other. Now you will witness ultimate power." Frieza grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said as the amulet's touched.

Light exploded around them as their bodies merged. A pair of horns emerged from Frieza's head (Frieza stage two). He grew to Cell's size as the creature flowed into him. His tail changed into Cell's, and he grew wings. His face became a mixture of the two, but his colouring remained Frieza's.

"Now," the creature said, in a mixture of both voices. "you will fall before true power."

Hoo boy. How are they going to get out of this one (I don't even know and I'm the author!). I need some ideas. Put it in a review or email me at gpgailer@telstra.com Keep reading and reviewing. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, which won't be for about two weeks as I am going away for the Chirstmas holidays, so hang in there. Tah.

Next: The final battle begins.

Doc.


	8. The Final Battle Pt1

Greetings and salutations. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. I'm back with more. Got it ready as soon as possible. Thanks for hanging on.

I appreciate the reviews Harry, Michelle Anne and Dacl37. A big thanks to Darklight for the ideas. I may or may not use them, we'll see what happens.

This next chapter has some more arrivals, and a surprise for Buu. What is it? I'm not telling, your just goijng to have to read it.

"Now," the creature said, in a mixture of both voices. "you will fall before true power."

Faith looked at the creature. His power level was huge, dwarfing everything she had sensed before. The creature glared over at Gohan. He extended a palm, releasing a short, but powerful ki blast. Gohan barely managed to dodge the shot. The creature laughed. "Still think you can beat us?" He said. Faith noticed the phrasing.

"Did he say 'us' or did I just imagine that?" She asked. Gohan picked himself up off the ground. Goten and Trunks looked over at her.

"She's right." Trunks said. Goten nodded.

"Yeah, and you can here both voices. What's with that?" Buu nodded.

"Bug man and shiny head both there. Bodies joined, but brains are not. Buu think they made mistake." Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, it's like, they left a big gap between there personalities." He thought a moment. "Those amulet's have something to do with it." Faith slapped herself on the forehead.

"Duh!" She said to herself. "They didn't use them properly." She turned to her companions. "If you use magic incorrectly, or ritual's are left incomplete, it can have consequences."

"The only consequences will be your deaths." Cell/Frieza said. Faith looked over at them. She concentrated her senses. Their powers were combined, but it wasn't a full union. They may have a chance.

"Alright, guys, this is it." She said. "We can't give them a second to recover. We give it everything we got. Try and remove the amulet if possible." They nodded, then launched forward.

Back on the lookout, the others were following the fight as much as they could. "Man." Yamcha said. "That is intense. They don't stand a chance. Hey Krillin, do you think…" He looked over at shorter warrior. His fists were clenched at his side. "Krillin? Hey, dude, you alright?" Eighteen looked over at her husband.

"Krillin?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"What am I doing?" He muttered. Eighteen looked at him. "What the hell am I doing standing here? My friends are down there fighting, and I'm hiding away safely?"

"There's nothing you can do, Krillin." Piccolo said. "It's better if we stay here. We'll only get in the way." Krillin turned to the Namek.

"So?" He shouted. "Can't you feel that? Frieza and Cell have fused somehow. They don't stand a chance, but their fighting anyway." He turned to the edge of the Lookout. "To hell with this." He muttered, running to the edge.

"Krillin!" Eighteen shouted. He turned his head as he launched into the air.

"I'm just getting some Senzu beans. I'll be fine." He shouted as he disappeared. Piccolo watched him go.

"Well?" He said, turning to the others. "What are we waiting for?" They nodded, and followed him as he headed skywards. Bulma, Chi Chi, Dende and Mr Popo watched them leave.

"Good luck, my friends." The young guardian said.

_"These happenings are not acceptable."_

_"Agreed. Something must be done."_

_"We shall organise assistance."_

_"Agreed. But who?"_

_A broken future._

The youth straightened the statue in the square. "How's that?"  He asked his mother.

"Perfect." She shouted up at him. He flew down and landed beside her. He looked at the statue. It was a memorial, featuring stone replicas of the seven Dragon Balls. 'To those who died fighting.' The lavender haired youth bowed his head, thinking of his friends in the past. This is for you, guys, he thought. We won't forget your sacrifice. A small smile spread across his face.

"Dad probably would've said this was a waste of time." He said. His mother laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Vegeta." Bulma said. Trunks looked back at the statue.

"Think he'd mind if I stopped by for a visit?" He asked. Bulma looked over at him.

"Good thing I keep the Time Capsule charged." She sighed. He hugged her quickly.

"Thanks, mom." He said. He raced home. He couldn't explain this feeling he was needed. All he knew was that he had to get back. Fast.

Faith gasped for breath. She looked around. Gohan was standing with the kids. They were covered in bruises. Only Buu, standing next to her, seemed fresh. She couldn't understand that, but it gave them an edge, and right now they needed all the help they could get. She looked across and their foe. His breathing had increased slightly. There were a few small abrasions where they had got some minor hits in. Minor hits. Nothing major. She grimaced slightly. He had taken everything they could throw at him, but it had barely fazed him. The creature smiled.

"We're impressed." He said. "You've lasted longer than we expected, but ultimately, your efforts are futile."

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before." Faith quipped. "You villains really have to be more original. I get tired of the lines over and over." She looked over at Gohan. Her nephew grinned at her. Faith grinned back. "Maybe you should get someone to write your stuff, 'cause you guys need it, honestly…oof!" Faith doubled over as the amalgamation drove his fist into her gut.

"Silence!" He said, driving a foot across her face. Faith went flying across the plain, crashing through large rock. "We will not stand for your insolence any longer." Buu moved faster than he thought he could. He stopped at her side, lifting her head gently. She grinned up at him.

"Wow, that guy packs a punch." She said. Gohan stood where he was, his face contorted with rage. Goten and Trunks looked on in surprise. None of them had even seen him move.

"Golden girl hurt." Buu said. His frame began quivering, but it had nothing to do with fear. "Bad monster hurt friend."

"Buu, take it easy." Faith said. She could feel his power increasing at an impossible rate. His large pink frame was glowing with barely contained power. "I'm fine."

"Buu stop monster." He lowered her head back on the ground, turning to the creature that had done the damage. "Buu make monster pay!" The glow grew brighter, coming from within. "Monster will pay!" The light exploded out, contorting Buu's body. He screamed as his limbs extended. His pudgy frame gave way to a leaner, more muscular figure, rubber skin giving way to an almost scaley complexion. The growth on the top of his head grew hard and sharp. Wings exploded from his back, followed by a leathery tail. His voice grew deep, as his became sharp, more defined. He fell to his knees as the transformation was completed, his wings drawn around him. Then he stood. He was about the same height as the creature before him, his hands and feet now ending in talons. "Your time ends now." He said, slowly. His voice was commanding. "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else, I don't care what right you think you have. It ends, here and now!" With a yell he began to power up. A green glow exploded around him, his power flared greater than it had before. The ground exploded at his feet. He charged to his full power, still well short of the amalgamation before him, but enough to make a difference.

Gohan stared over at the creature that Faith had befriended. "Whoa!" He said. "Talk about a change." The power he was reading…it might not be able to beat this thing, but…

He turned to Trunks and Goten. "Head for the lookout." He said to them. "Get some Senzu Beans from Korrin. We're gonna need as many as he can spare."

"No need." Said Trunks, pointing toward the sky. Gohan followed his finger. He gaped at the sight before him. A grin spread across his face.

"Well I'll be." He said as Krillin touched down behind him, a bag of Senzu beans in his hands.

"Thought you could use some help." The short warrior said. Buu looked at him. Krillin held up a small bag. "Senzu beans, anyone?"

"Not this time." The amalgamation said, bearing down on the new comer. Krillin was like a deer caught in headlights as the creature came bearing down on him.

"No!" Buu shouted, ramming full force into the creature. The amalgamation flew backwards from the blow. Buu looked back at Krillin. "Do what you have to do." He said. "I'll hold him off." Krillin nodded.

"Right." He headed off to where Faith lay. She was the one that needed it most.

The amalgamation chuckled. "Oh, please. Do you really think you can stop us, Majin Buu?" Buu grinned.

"'Majin' no more." He said. "I am Dragon Buu. It is time to end this."

Chi Chi looked over at Dende. "What's happening?"

"Krillin just arrived." Dende said. "And…" He stood there thoughtfully. "Buu's changed. It seems so…familiar, like I know it. But I can't…" His eyes widened as Buu's power sky rocketed. "No way! It can't be!"

"Dende, what is it?" Popo asked. The young guardian looked over at him.

"Buu." He said. "What he's become, I know it sounds crazy, but…he feels almost like the Eternal Dragon."

"WHAT?" Bulma demanded. Chi Chi stared at the Namek.

"How is that possible?" She asked. Dende shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. "But it means we have a chance. The Dragons never let us down before, neither Shenron or Porunga." A light flashed off to one side. They turned towards it. Bulma gasped as Trunks' Time Capsule emerged from the light. The Capsule opened, and the time travelling youth stepped out.

"Hey guys." He said. He walked over to Bulma, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Mother."

"Hey, Trunks." Dende said.

"Your timing is impeccable." Popo said to him.

"Why, what's…" His eyes widened as he started to pick up the power levels. "What the hell is that?"

"Trouble." Chi Chi said. "Frieza and Cell are back, and they've found a way to fuse."

"What?" Trunks exploded. "No way. That can't be good. Who's fighting?"

"Gohan." Bulma said. "Goku and Chi Chi's second son, Goten, you, Krillin, a creature called Buu. Goku's sister. The other's…"

"Wait a minute. Goku has a sister?" Trunks asked. "How'd that…no, wait. Tell me later. You haven't mentioned Dad, so…" Bulma nodded. A grim look spread across Trunks' face. "Could you watch my Capsule? It looks like I'm needed." With that, he took to the air. He pushed his power, hitting Super Saiyan. He started moving at speeds in excess of Mach Two. He had to hurry. There wasn't much time.

Dragon Buu sped towards his foe, crashing into him with huge amounts of force. The creature staggered as he plowed in with blow after sledgehammer blow. They moved so fast the Gohan and the others could barely follow.

"How's he doing?" Gohan turned. Faith walked up beside him, krillin close behind. He handed Senzu beans to Goten, Trunks and Gohan.

"Not bad, but he's no match by himself." Gohan admitted. Faith watched as her friend pummelled the amalgamation. Gohan was right. There was no way, even with this new power, that Buu could do this. Not alone.

"Time for round two." She said. She powered up, and streaked towards the battle.

The amalgamation had finally managed to get a break from Buu. His power was incredible, but not enough to…

"In coming, bug boy." He turned just in time to catch Faith's foot in his face. Buu joined in quickly, and suddenly he was fending off attacks from two fronts.

"Enough of this." He said, use his power to force them back. The two fighters landed on their feet. "You fools never real stood a chance, one at time or a hundred at a time."

"Let's test that theory. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!" A corkscrew beam streaked down, severing the amalgamations arm.

"Alright." Gohan said, looking up. "Piccolo!"

"And what are we?" Yamcha asked. "Chopped liver?" They landed behind Buu and Faith. Gohan and the others ran up behind him. Faith grinned, that feral grin that her friends knew so well.

"Looks like your out numbered, and outclassed." She said.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." The amalgamation said. "Even with this rabble at your back, you cannot beat us. We are invicible."

"Blah blah…" Faith disappeared, reappearing a second later, burying her knee in his gut. "BLAH!"

And with that, the final battle begun.

Hoo, boy. Just when it couldn't get any more intense. And Mirai Trunks, Goku and Vegeta haven't even arrived yet.

Coming up next: The second part of the Final Battle.

See ya.

Doc.


	9. The Final Battle Pt 2

Greetings and salutations. Here it is, part to of the Final Battle. At least, for earth. There's still a lot more to come after this, including the temptation of Faith, but that's later. Thanks for the Reviews, Disclaimer's on chapter two…think that's it.

Okay, finally, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta and Goku arrive and Giles lends a hand, and fighting fire with fire.

Goku and Vegeta stood on the rise, looking down as the battle commenced. Even Chioatzu was getting a few good hits in. But the creature they faced was far too powerful. "We're too late." Goku said.

"Too late to stop them from fusing," Vegeta said. "but not kick that horror movie reject into the next dimension."

"I'm not to sure about that." Goku said. "Don't you feel that? He's…" He suddenly turned behind him. "Is that who I think it is?" Vegeta stretched his senses out in the direction Goku was looking.

"My God, it can't be!" The arrogant Saiyan prince said. "What's he doing here?" Goku smiled.

"I don't know, but his timing couldn't be better." He said as Mirai Trunks zoomed overhead. "Well, let's go." He launched himself towards the battle, Vegeta following close behind. Maybe they did have a chance.

Mirai Trunks dived down, fists out stretched. He aimed directly for the freak in the centre. Whatever it was, it bore resemblance to Frieza. He landed a right square on the things jaw. It flew backward, crashing through a mountain.

"Hey, guys." The youth said, touching down gently. "What's happening?"

"Trunks?" Gohan said. "What are you doing here?" The youth shrugged.

"Had a feeling you could my help. Looked it too." He looked over at the amalgamation. "What is that thing anyway? It looks kinda like Frieza."

"Worse." Krillin said. "It's Frieza and Cell fused." Trunks turned to the diminutive warrior.

"What? How'd that happen?" A raven-haired girl, about his age, walked up to him.

"Long story, and we don't have time." She said, looking over at the beast in question. "If your gonna help, go for the amulet around his neck. That should separate them. Once that happens, do what you want, but Frieza's mine." She turned back to the amalgamation, waiting for him to get up.

"Who's that?" Trunks asked.

"That's my newest student, Faith." Piccolo said, watching her. He began to walk over to her. "She's also Goku's sister."

"What!?" Trunks looked at him surprised. "Goku's sister? But…"

"Don't ask." One of the boys said. He had a piercing glare and lavender hair. Mirai Trunks grinned to himself. Wonder who this is, he thought. "That's probably another long story."

"Yeah." The youth said to his younger self. "Your probably right."

"You alright?" Piccolo asked walking over to her.

"I want him, Piccolo." Faith said. "I want Frieza so bad, I can taste it. I'm gonna make him pay for…" Piccolo stood quietly. He'd learned that pushing Faith to do something was a good way of sending her in the opposite direction. "You ever feel like there's something else, some other reason for being?" She asked him. Piccolo nodded. Faith lowered her head. "I used to think…that my life was missing something. I though it was my parents. When I started my Slayer training, that feeling lessened, but I still felt…" She looked over at the amalgamation. "Looks like share times over. Ugly's getting up." Piccolo nodded, dropping his cloak and turban. "Finally getting serious?" The Namek nodded. The others gathered around.

"Go time." Krillin muttered. Despite being scared out of his wits, he felt like he was where he needed to be. A look around told him the others felt the same.

"Let's do this!" Gohan said.

"Is this party invitation only, or can anyone crash?" They turned toward the voice.

"Goku?" Faith said. She ran over and embraced her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you could use some help." He said. Vegeta walked over to the two Trunks.

"Dad!" They both said at the same time. Chibi Trunks looked up at the strange youth.

"Dad?" He asked. Mirai Trunks nodded.

"I'm you in a few years, 'cept I've been fighting Androids my entire life." He looked over at the former Android standing next to Krillin. "Up until recently, anyway." Chibi Trunks looked up at his future self.

"Wow, cool." He looked over at the creature. "Do you think we've got a chance?" He asked as Goku led the charge.

"Now that Dad and Goku have arrived, we've got a chance." The time flung youth said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He said. His future self nodded, and they launched towards their foe.

Mirai Trunks was surprised at the fact that, despite the age difference, and the fact that he had learned his skills from Gohan instead of his father, their technique was very similar. He could see what Trunks the younger was going to do before he did it. This knowledge allowed them to thread together a string of attacks that left their opponent staggering. Lefts and rights drove through the amalgamation's defence, round houses left him dazed. Despite this, he just kept getting up.

"This is impossible." Yamcha panted. "It doesn't matter how much we hit him, it just isn't enough."

"We have to keep trying." Goku said. "We can't give in. The earth is counting on us."

"We have to get the amulet." Faith said. "If we can get that of him, he should revert back to Frieza and Cell." Mirai Trunks took a look at the amulet.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He cried. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out two amulets. "I think I have that, or at least the pieces." Faith looked at the amulets.

"I knew that thing looked familiar." She said. "I read about it. Hmm." She looked up at the older Trunks. "What do you think?" She asked. Trunks looked at his younger self, and nodded.

"What's up?" The boy asked.

"We're gonna try something that I'd normally say wouldn't work." Faith said. She turned to the others. "Keep him occupied."

"You got something?" Goku asked. Faith nodded.

"We're gonna fight fire with fire." She said. "Just give us some, bro."

"Got it." He said. He turned to his friends. "Alright guys," He said. "let's do this!" As one they launched a furious attack.

Faith and the two Trunks watched their friends for a moment. "Alright." Faith said, taking one of the amulets from Mirai Trunks, and handing it to Chibi Trunks. "This is going to be a little easier than the fusion dance."

"What?" Chibi said, finally understanding. "How?" Faith pointed to the amulet in his hand.

"Your future self brought the same amulets they used with him." She said. "Only you guys are going to do it properly. With a little help."

_"Understood."_ King Kai sent from the afterlife. _"I'll get what you need."_

Giles looked up as a customer entered the store. He looked back at his book. Any moved to the customer. Giles smiled slightly. The girl was a bit annoying at ties, but at least she left him time to concentrate on his study.

_"Rupert, I need info on the Amulets of Joining. They start as two, and when used they become one."_ Giles nodded slightly, moving towards the back room. He knew of King Kai. The North Quadrant's guardian always introduced him to the Watcher of the Slayer, thought that was usually as far as it got.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, looking through his private collection of occult books.

_"Some of the other warriors in this quadrant are fighting a great power that seems to be using the power of the amulets. Faith thought you could give some assistance."_

_The field of battle._

"King Kai, let me talk to him." Faith said. Hang in there, bro.

_"Alright, Faith the connection's made."_ Faith grinned.

"Time for a long distance phone call." She muttered. "Giles, can you hear me?"

Back at the Magic Box, Giles was flicking through one of his older tomes. "Faith, is that you?"

_"Yeah, it's me."_ She said. _"King Kai's making it so we can talk. I thought I should explain my idea."_

"You have a plan of attack?" He asked. He could almost see Faith grin.

_"Never rush into battle head first." _She said in the stuffiest English accent she could. _"Always formulate some form of a plan, or else there is a good chance of getting yourself killed."_

"Yes, well, at least you paid attention to some of the things you were taught." Giles said. "Ah, here we are, 'the Amulet's of Joining, more commonly referred to as the Lion Amulet and the Eagle Amulet, or the Griffon Medallions.'"__

_"That's it." _Faith said. Good old Giles._ "It's been a while since I read about them, so I'll need a refresher. How are they used, and what happens if you don't use them properly." _Make sure I'm right, she thought.

"Well, uh," Giles quickly skimmed over the page. "if used incorrectly, the merge if incomplete. Personalities and abilities remain separate."

_"Cool, I got it right."_ Faith said. _"Alright, here's the deal. I got a time traveller with the amulet's from his time. I've also got his younger version from this time. We're facing a creature made from two butt-heads who didn't know how to use them properly. I wanna fight fire with fire, got it?"_ Giles looked at the page. He understood what she was planning, and it was brilliant.

"There is an incantation, um…"

_"Hurry Giles, we're out of time."_ Faith said, as the amalgamation threw the others of once again.

"Ah, here it is. 'Spirit of the Griffon, make two into one.'" He said.

_"And to reverse it?"_

"'Spirit of the Griffon, form two from one.'"

_"Got it. Thanks."_

"Good luck, Faith. Come back in one piece."

_"That's the plan."_ She said, before breaking the connection. She turned to the to Trunks, and told them the incantation.

"Is this gonna work?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Only one way to find out." His older self said, holding out the amulet in his hand. The younger nodded and did the same.

_"Spirit of the Griffon, make two into one."_ They chanted together. The amulets began to glow brightly, a glow that soon covered the two Trunks. Chibi began to melt, flowing into the two amulets, which in turn flowed into each other. There were no real physical changes in Mirai Trunks. He grew a few inches, and his shoulders widened. It was when the glow subsided that you could tell the difference. His eyes were a deeper blue. His Capsule Corp jacket sat on his shoulders, Chibi Trunks fighting vest was underneath. His sword was held loosely in his hand. Around his neck was the combined amulet, the symbol of the Griffon glowing brightly.

The amalgamated Creature before them looked at him. "Well, Trunks? Are you ready to die? It will be a great pleasure to destroy you. You should never have returned." 'Trunks' grinned. He hadn't seen the fusion. Good.

"You are the ones that should never have returned." He said. He stood there, his deep blue glaring at the creature. "It is time to pay for all the damage you have caused." He grinned. Faith had been right. "_I_ will make you pay." He disappeared, reappearing a split second later, his fist buried deeply in the creature's gut. A roundhouse kick sent it flying. Trunks disappeared again, reappearing in front of it. His fists came down on the creature's head, burying it in the ground. He flew upwards, shooting a powerful ki blast directly into the creature.

Faith watched carefully. "Oh, wow." It was all she could think of. She made a mental note to by Giles a present when she got back. The others gathered behind him.

"Wow is right." Krillin said. "How did he to that?"

" He didn't. He merge with the kid version using those amulets he had in his pockets." She said. "They're just the future versions of the ones they used. This time, though, they were used properly." She shrugged. "I made a long distance call."

"You mean…they're both in there?" Vegeta asked. It was impossible. Their powers were enormous. "Amazing. I've never felt anything like it."

"It's still not enough." Goku said. "Despite the skill and power increase, he's still to strong."

"Faith." Piccolo came up behind her. "You have to help him."

"Me?" She said. "Why me? What can I do?" Piccolo stared at her, then shifted his gaze to Buu. The dragon like creature was watching her.

"Nothing alone." The Namek said. "But with some help…"

"What must we do?" Buu asked.

"I not to sure. I can only tell you what I know." Piccolo looked up at the fight. "Your fighting powers feel somewhat similar, I think it has something to do with the fact that Faith is the Slayer, I'm not sure. What I know is that it makes you more capable of fighting as a team than it would if you fought along side anyone else. Trunks needs a break, a chance to grab the amulet. You two are the only ones that can give him that break." The Namek looked at them. "It all rests on you."

"No pressure, huh?" Faith said. Inside, she scared stiff. She looked up at the creature. Could she handle it? She looked over at Buu.

"I'm ready." He said.

"You can do it, Faith." Goku said. "We know you can."

"Damn straight." Yamcha said.

"Yeah." Chimed Chioutzu.

"Go for it." Said Krillin. Faith looked over at Gohan. Her eldest nephew said nothing. Stood there and nodded. Goten followed suite, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Faith looked at them, the family she never knew she had. She closed her eyes.

"Better give us some room." She said. "This is gonna throw some serious power around, and I don't want you getting hurt." Krillin quickly threw some Senzu beans to her.

"Just in case." He said. Goku grabbed his sister in a quick embrace.

"Take care."

"Got it." Faith said. Goku looked down at her, then back to the others.

"Alright." He said. "Let's move out." He looked back at her, then took to the sky.

"Bring my son out of this alive." Vegeta said before following. Faith watched as they took off. She took a breath.

"Well let's get this over with." She said. Buu nodded. Faith drew her hands back, then thrust them forward. "Hope Trunks is fast enough to dodge this." She muttered. She felt Buu move behind her. He placed is hands behind hers, stretched out in a similar way. His wings were stretched out behind him. They focused their power, bringing it up to full power. The gold glow of Faith and Buu's green aura joined into one. A globe of pure ki energy gathered around their hands. Faith looked up at their target. "Cop a mouthful of this, ass hole." She muttered. "KA-ME-HA-ME!"

"DRAGONS BREATH CANNON!" Buu shouted. The glow became brighter as the earth at their feet began to break up. The power levels could be felt as far as New Namek. Trunks felt them on the edge of his senses. The amalgamation ignored it, they could not destroy him with such an attack, no matter what they did.

"HA!"

"FIRE!" From the centre, the blue beam of the Kamehameha wave burst forward, flying straight and true. Around it, a green beam wrapped itself around. As the twin beams flew fast, they began to grow closer together, until they merged, combining to form a dragon of pure energy.

Trunks dodge the right, managing to get a glimpse of what Faith and Buu were up to. He grinned slightly. It may not be able to destroy this thing, but it was enough to give him a break.

"See ya, freak." He said, moving a split second before the attack hit. The amalgamation noticed the dragon formed by the attack for the first time.

"What is this?" He demanded, gathering his power. "This could not possibly break through our power. What a waste of our time…Wait a minute." His eyes went wide as the dragon's mouth opened. "What is this? What's going on?" The Kamehameha wave exploded from the dragon's mouth, slicing through the creature's defences. "What? No! This is not possible! We cannot be defeated! N-hulgh!" His rage was cut off as the dragon flew though his gut. Fools, he thought. It will take us next to no time to heal from this. Then they will pay. Oh yes.

Unfortunately for him, Trunks wasn't going to give him even that much time. He blasted out of know where, rushing through in Super Saiyan mode. As he rushed passed, he grabbed the amulet from the creature's neck. "So long, sucker." He said, giving the creature a ki blast on the way.

The creature began to bulge, his body quivering as Frieza and Cell began to separate. Faith and Buu, there attack completed, were standing there, watching the show. His skin colour changed to Cell's familiar green, his head also changing into Cell's. He doubled over in pain as Frieza emerged, pulling away from Cell. Both were screaming in agony as they exploded in a flash of light and energy. When it was over, they fell to the ground. Trunks landed beside them. "Ouch." He said, wincing slightly. "If that's how much it hurts, I may not want to separate." Faith shook her head, grinning.

"Forced separation always hurts more." She said. She took a look at Frieza, who was slowly getting to his feet. "Hurry up and recover, chrome dome. I'm waiting." She turned to Trunks. "You better separate and get going. Your father's waiting for you. Both of you." The fused youth sighed.

"Alright." He took a grip on the amulet. _"Spirit of the Griffon, form two from one."_ The glow surrounded him. When it subsided, the two Trunks stood beside each other. Chibi Trunks looked up at his older self.

"That was awesome." The boy said. Mirai Trunks nodded.

"You said it." He looked down at Frieza and Cell. He really wanted another shot at both of them, but Faith was really determined to take Frieza, and there was no way he was a match for Cell now. "Come on, we better leave them to it. I think they've got it covered." Chibi Trunks looked back.

"Shouldn't we stay and help?" He asked.

"We'd only be in the way." The older said. "Come on. Dad's waiting." The younger Trunks sighed as they took to the air. He really wanted to stay and help, but his future self was right. They would be in the way. He looked back at Faith and Buu.

"Good luck."

Well, there you have it. The amalgamation bit the dust, But there's still Frieza and Cell to take care of. Will Faith and Buu be enough? Wait and see.

Next Chapter: Faith vs. Frieza, wih Faith's very soul hanging in the balance.

See ya.

Doc.


	10. Faith vs Frieza

Greetings and salutations. Sorry about Chapter Nine, I know there were problems with putting it up and I fixed it as soon as possible. Thanks to Darklight and Harry for letting me know. Now that that's over…

Faith and Frieza battle it out, with Faith's very soul hanging in the balance. Why and who will be answered now.

Frieza pulled himself to his feet. He looked around. Cell was still on the ground. Faith stood before him. "'Bout time." The Saiyan Slayer said. "Thought the transition had finished you for a second there." She walked up to him and handed him a Senzu bean. "Here, take it. I want you at full strength when I kick the crap out of you."

"Confident, aren't we?" Frieza said, taking the bean. He looked over at Buu.

"Don't worry." Faith said. "He's waiting for Cell. It's just you and me. Pay back time." She took a step back as the dictator glared at her.

"I'm impressed. You didn't even know your father, and yet you're willing to take vengeance for his death." He said with a grin. Keep her occupied. "Do you know how many people he killed?"

"Yeah, because resistance would have ended in you destroying his people." She said. Frieza looked at her, slightly amused. If only she knew…

_"Oh, but she does."_ Frieza stopped grinning. He spun around. That voice! It couldn't be._ "Oh can't it, Frieza? You mess with my family, it's bound to come back and bite you on the ass. Faith's going to teach you a lesson, and when she's done, I'll be waiting."_

"Come out, Bardok, you miserable coward! Face me!"

"Hey!" Frieza turned back to Faith. "He can't face you. At least, not yet." That feral grin spread across her face. "But if you really want him, then I'll be happy to send you to him."

"On the contrary." Frieza said. "It is you who will be going to see him. You and every one on this miserable mud ball!" He laughed as he launched into the air.

"Ah, nuts!" Faith said, following him. How could she be that stupid? Her desire for revenge had blinded her. Focus, girl. She pushed her speed to the limits, trying to desperately to catch up to the villain.

Frieza meanwhile had arrived in the earth's upper atmosphere, far beyond the range of these so-called heroes. He began to gather energy, focusing it into the tip of his finger. "Time to die, fools."

"Not today Frieza!" Faith said, ramming into him at full speed. Freiza dropped the energy he had been gathering.

"How is this possible? You should not be able to survive up here." Faith grinned at him.

"Do your homework next time, butt wipe." She said. "Vampire Slayers are tougher than your average Saiyan." She glared at him, with a look that said it all. "The only one dying here today, Frieza is you."

"You poor, deluded fool." He said. "You may think you have a chance, but in reality, you could never defeat me. You see I know your secret, about your friends back home." Faith's glare turned into a look of seething hatred. "There's a reason I came out here. In about two minutes, I'll have a clear shot at your precious friends. I shall take away first them and then the last of your family, leaving you alone and weak. You see, there is much more to this than Wolfram & Harts' pathetic search for revenge."

"You…" Faith exploded into her Level Two Super Saiyan mode. She pulled her full power out to bear. "BASTARD!" She screamed, charging towards him with all her strength. Frieza doubled over, leaving him open to the devastating knee that exploded on his nose. Her fists came forward in a storm of lefts and rights, followed by a sledgehammer roundhouse. Frieza pulled back, shocked at her response. He had expected begging, or tears. The ferocity of her attacks, however, was totally unexpected. He began to take a breath, but instead copped Faith's fist as she rammed it into his face. He floated back, spitting out some suddenly loosened teeth. Damn it to hell, what was this girl? She was stronger than a Super Saiyan, faster, able to survive where she shouldn't. How was that possible?

Faith floated a little away from the shocked dictator. She had managed to regain her control, but only just. What he had said, it had pushed her over the edge, into the darkness and rage she thought she had left behind in that dark alley so long ago. "Had enough?" She demanded. Frieza looked over at her. There was no way he would be able to gather enough energy to destroy either planet, not with her standing right there. So he did the only thing he could. He attacked.

A storm of lefts, rights and kicks came her way. Faith dodged and blocked every one of them. She threw a short jab, catching Frieza on the jaw. He felt some more teeth jiggle loose. He came again, relentlessly throwing strike after strike. Again, Faith blocked everything, this time choosing to slap him around the back of the head. Faith grinned. "Have you learnt you can't hit me yet, or are you going to try that attack your charging?" Frieza stared at her, wide eyed. She knew! "What, you thought your little slaps were really going to distract me? Please, give a girl some credit."

"You fool." Frieza said. "You don't understand what you're dealing with. I'm not even using a quarter of my full power."

"Then show me." Faith said. "Show me the full power of the all mighty Frieza, the mighty ruler, who's been beaten by two different Saiyan warriors. Come on. Give me your best shot, then I'll give you mine." Frieza grinned at her.

"Prepare to wave bye-bye to your family little girl." Frieza laughed, gathering his energy.__

_ _

_He sat in the darkness, watching. That's it you fool, he thought. Unlock her rage for me. Make her mine. He leaned forward._

_"Soon, Slayer." He said. "Soon you will bring me what I desire." Belasco threw his head back and laughed. It was only a matter of time._

King Kai watched on as an orange ball of energy began to gather to above Frieza. "Oh, no! Not this again!" Bardok used his Sight to watch on.

"Here he goes again." He said. "Doesn't he know any other techniques?" Faith's mother pulled up beside him.

"What do you know, lover?" She said. Bardok grinned.

"Just watch." Bardok said. "Watch and see how powerful our baby girl truly is."

Faith watched as Frieza prepared his attack. There was only one way to stop that. "Not bad." She said. "Tell me, how does it look from within." She charged to her full, blue lightening dancing around her gold aura. Then she rocketed up, straight towards Frieza's attack. Just as she was about to hit, her body liquefied into pure light, and she entered the sphere.

"What? How did she…" That was all Frieza had to say before the sphere exploded in his hand.

_Belasco stared in shock. He couldn't believe it! So close, and then this. What did she think she would accomplish besides her own destruction? He sat back and shrugged. Ah, well. It didn't really matter. He would just have to try something else._

_He turned to the crystal beside him. It held an image of Kitty and Angel. "Enjoy your time together, Shadowcat." He said. "For it will soon be over."_

_ _

"Oh no!" King Kai couldn't believe it. Bardok stood there calmly. King Yama tapped his screen.

"That can't be right." He said. "Faith obviously should be on her way, but according to this, her time isn't up yet." Bardok chuckled.

"Of course not." He said. "Her Slayer power's, coupled with her Saiyan heritage, make it nearly impossible to destroy her if she's ready for it." He made a wry smile. "I wish it were hereditary."

Frieza looked up at the smoke. At least he was rid of the pathetic monkey, but at a cost. He had lost his arm, again! That was really starting to annoy him He shrugged. Whatever. Now he could get revenge by blowing both planets up, and there was nothing she… Frieza watched as the smoke cleared. Faith floated there, her clothes slightly torn, but other than, unharmed, healthy. Alive.

And seriously pissed off.

"Wow." She said. "What a bang." Frieza stared up at her.

"It's…not possible. There's no way you could have survived. It can't be!" Frieza held his palms forward, releasing an onslaught of energy. Faith floated there, deflecting everything that hit her.

"You done?" She asked impatiently. Frieza gibbered a little. "I'll take that as a yes." She disappeared, reappearing behind him. He turned to face her. She floated there, arms outstretched. And orange glow replaced the gold around her hands. She brought them together, gathering as much solar energy as possible. "Time to fry. SOLAR CANNON FIRE!" An orange beam shot forth, slicing through Frieza. He felt his brain frying in his skull. His last thought was that at least he wouldn't have to deal with any more Saiyan monkeys.

Faith looked at the spot where Frieza had been. He had been no problem at all. In fact, it had been a piece of cake. Which made her wonder why he had been chosen as Cell's partner. From what she had managed to find out from Goku, there had been plenty of bad guys that had been much stronger. So why had the bad guys in charge (she had a feeling that it wasn't Wolfram & Hart) chosen him? She thought abut his comments, the ones that had sent her screaming into the darkness. Was that the intention? Were they trying to send her back to that past? If that was it, what was the purpose? She wasn't sure, but she had to find out. Somehow. She headed back down to the surface, sparing a look as her earth came into view. "I'll be back soon."

There you have it. The end of Frieza. I realize that there will be some complaints about how Faith stopped Frieza's attack, I'm expecting it. But you have to understand that Faith's not only a Super Saiyan, she's also a Slayer. That natural toughness makes her hard to kill normally. Coupled with the power of a Super Saiyan level 2… If you do have complaints, though, don't hesitate to send them. I'll appreciate it.

Next: Cell and Buu, and the return.

See ya.

Doc.


	11. Home Coming

Greetings and salutations.  Chapter eleven. I didn't think this story would get this long. I want to take this time to thank everyone who's reviewed. I appreciate the comments, good and bad, that have crossed my email. If there are any comments, fill out the review forms, or email me at [gpgailer@telstra.com][1]. Once again, thank you all.

Alright, look on chapter two for disclaimers. One to add, Blademaster is my own character, please ask permission if you want to use him.

In this chapter, Buu and Cell, and Faith's homecoming.

Dragon Buu looked up as Frieza's power faded to nothing. "That's one down," He said, watching as Cell got to his feet. "and one to go." Cell straightened up, turning to him.

"Not bad for a girl and her freak." He said. He looked up in the direction of Faith's power level. "I have to say I had expected him to last a bit longer, even if she is a Super Saiyan."

"She's more than that." Buu said. "She's a Slayer. He never stood a chance, and neither would you. Lucky for you, you won't be facing her." Cell chuckled.

"And who is going to spare me that torture." He said mockingly. "You?" He suddenly found himself flying through a large rock.

"Yes," Buu said, rubbing his fist. "me." Cell got to his feet and launched to the attack. The two traded blows, neither noticing Faith's return. She looked on, shaking her head as Cell shot up.

"Boys." She said, as they went at it. The speed of their blows was faster than most could follow. She saw a flash as Cell fired a short ki blast, which barely missed Buu's wing.

"Not bad." The Dragon-man said. "You need to work on your aim though."

"Are you boys finished?" Faith said, floating up beside them. "I wouldn't mind a shot at buggy, if you don't mind Buu?" Cell grinned.

"Do you really wish to try your luck?" He said. Buu floated back a little. Faith's feral grin flashed on her face.

"Nice." She said. "You actually sounded confident. But you weren't like that earlier, when I showed you what I'm capable of. You were scared shitless, weren't ya? Well guess what, just because I nailed Frieza, permanently, doesn't mean I don't have power enough to blow you back to the Hell hole you crawled out of." She brought her power to bear once more. Cell chuckled.

"I admit, I was worried, but I remembered that I have a back up plan." He said. Cell Junior's began to appear around them. "Destroy them, my children. Destroy them all."

Buu tried to stay as close to Faith as possible. Despite her assurances that she was all right, she was having some problems. The Cell Jr.'s saw this, and were trying to keep them separated. Buu watched as she went down under the swarm. "FAITH!" An explosion blew the creatures into the air. Faith stood, unsteadily. She gave her friend a small grin.

"Piece…of…cake." She panted. Buu smiled at her. Girl had more courage than sense. Cell chuckled.

"Think you can keep going?" He said. The Cell Jr.'s began swarming again. "And here you don't have anymore Senzu bean's." Buu watched as the creatures began closing on her.

"I will not allow you to hurt her." He said. He clenched his fists, gathering his power. His body began to glow. "DRAGON FORM!" He began to grow, his body twisting and lengthening. His face changed form, growing a snout. His neck lengthened. When he was done, he stretched his form to its full length, letting out a monstrous roar. Cell looked up at him.

"Gods, it can't be." He said. Faith looked up at her friend as the Cell Jr.'s changed direction, charging at the Dragon. She watched as he struck out at them, destroying several in one swipe. "NO!" Cell yelled. "Stop it!" Dragon Buu struck again with his claw, knocking more out of the sky. His tail stopped a rear attack. Soon, all of the Cell Jr.'s were destroyed. Cell stood there. He couldn't believe it. Even Gohan had taken longer. "You…how could you? I'll make you pay for that." He launched himself at Buu. The Dragon looked at him for a moment, before using his tail to deflect him, sending him careening towards the horizon. He watched for a moment before bending his neck down towards Faith.

"Are you alright?" His voice boomed like thunder. Faith grinned weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but look at you." She said. "What's this about?" He shrugged.

"You were in danger, you needed my help. I changed form to save you." He helped her to her feet, his large claw supporting her as she got her balance. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She said, wobbling a bit. "What about Cell?" Buu raised his head, seeing Cell flying towards them. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled, an enormous ki blast engulfing the genetically engineered killer.

"NO!" Cell screamed as his body disintegrated, reducing him to a billion screaming, traumatized atoms.

"Taken care of." He said. "Your friends are on their way."

"_Our_ friends." She said. "They're your's, too." Buu Shrunk back down to his true form. He took her exhausted body in his arms.

"I am not to sure about that." He said.

"Hey, don't sweat it." She said. "If there's any problems, wake me." With that, she fell into unconsciousness, her body exhausted.

Faith stirred in her bed, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up and looked around. _"Not bad for a rookie."_ She heard. She grinned.

"Thanks, Dad." She muttered. She got to her feet, and walked out the door, a bit unsteady, but at least she was moving. She slowly moved down the hall. She past a door she recognised as the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Well, at least I know where I am, she thought. She found her way outside, where she found her friends waiting. "Hey guys, who died?" She asked. They turned to face her. Even Mirai Trunks was still there.

"Faith!" Goku ran to his sister's side. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be up. You used a lot of energy. You should be resting."

"Goku, chill out, would you? I'm fine." She said. She took a step, a bit wobbly, but she didn't collapse. "Okay, maybe not fine. Ninety per cent." She took another step, and her knee's buckled. "Okay, more like seventy-five." She said with a grin.

"You should have stayed in bed." Dragon Buu said from where he stood. "Your not ready to be up and about."

"Thank you for the in sight, Doctor Buu." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I am worried about you, my friend. That is all." He said. Faith sighed.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I'm just not used to relying on other people. It feels…I dunno, good." Buu smiled.

"Just try not to get into anymore trouble." He said.

"Got it." She said, getting to her feet. She collapsed again. Goku went to help her up, then stopped.

"Whoa!" He said. He pointed to a large bloody wound on her leg. "No wonder you can't get up. Man, where'd you get this?" She looked down at it.

"One of those mini-Cell's must of got his tail through." She said. "Funny, I didn't even notice."

"How could you miss that?" Goten asked.

"The middle of battle, you don't feel much in the way of pain." Mirai Trunks said. "Believe me, I know from experience." Dende walked over to the Slayer.

"Here, let me have a look." He said, placing a hand on the wound. Faith winced.

"Don't worry about it, I heal fast." She said. Dende grinned slightly, taking the wound in his hand. They began to glow. When he removed them, the wound was completely healed. "Whoa."

"Your right." Dende said with a grin. "You do heal quick."

"Dende has the ability to heal others." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, it's come in handy a few times." Krillin said.

"I'll remember that next time Buffy's on her way out." Faith said. The she stood. "I have to go." She said hurriedly. "I have to get home."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Melody's in danger." She said. "She need's my help."

"Your dream?" Piccolo said. Faith nodded. Goku stood from where he had been kneeling beside her.

"Looks like we're going on a road trip." He said. Goten and Chibi Trunks high fived each other.

"All right." Goten said.

"Not you two." Bulma said. Chi Chi nodded.

"Ah, nuts." The younger Trunks said.

"Okay if I come with?" Mirai Trunks said. "Just in case."

"I don't see a problem with that." Goku said.

"Whoa, okay time out." Faith said. "One; I haven't agreed to anything, two; I don't know exactly what I'm facing, three; you guys have your own lives to go on with, and how are we getting you all there."

"I can use my Dragon Form to transport everyone there." Dragon Buu offered.

"Who's side are you on?" She said to him. He gave her a level look.

"You said it yourself, you don't know what you are facing." He said. "You may need help." He moved beside her. "You are the first friend I ever had. I will not lose you because of your stubborn attitude."

"I think it's a family trait." Chi Chi said. "Goku has the same problem." Goku looked over at his wife.

"Chi Chi!" He said. Videl nodded.

"Yeah, Gohan's the same."

"Aw, come on Videl." Gohan pleaded.

"Actually, I think it's a Saiyan trait. Trunks and Vegeta are like that." Bulma said.

"Aw, Mom, I'm not that bad." The two Trunks said at the same time.

"Damn it woman!" Vegeta exploded. "Don't dump me in the same group as them."

"You're right." Bulma said. "Your even worse."

"Would you stop that!?" He said. He took a moment, then turned to Faith. "They are right though. You may need our help, and things may not have turned out so well without your help. We owe you." Faith grinned.

"And you still wanna test yourself against me, right?" She said. Vegta grinned.

"Of course." He said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Faith sighed.

"All right, all right."

            "Besides," Goku said, his face totally serious. "I want a shot at this 'Watchers' Council' that killed our mother. They can't get away with that." Faith nodded.

            "Right." He looked over at Goten and Chibi Trunks. "I think you should listen to your mothers n this. I don't want any trouble with them." The two boys nodded. She turned to the older Trunks. "You can come if you really want to." He nodded, a slight grin on his face. She turned to the others. "Who else wants to come?"

"I'm in." Yamcha said. Tien stepped forward.

"Same here." He said. "At least I won't feel so useless against vampires." Chioutzu nodded eagerly.

"Yeah." He said. "Let's go." Faith grinned. She almost felt sorry for the vamps. She turned to Krillin.

"What about you?" She asked. He turned to Eighteen, then shook his head.

"Not this time." He said. "I've got enough Frequent Flyer points. I'll stay here, just in case." Eighteen smiled at her husband, giving him a quick hug. Faith nodded.

"That's cool." She said. She looked over at Gohan and Videl. Both of them looked eager to go. She looked over at Chi Chi. Her sister-in-law was shaking her head. Faith grinned. "Sorry, Gohan." She said to her nephew. "I'm getting strict orders of 'no way in Hell' from your mother." Gohan's head dropped.

"Aw, man." The teen warrior said. Trunks laughed, clapping the man that was, at least in his reality, his teacher on the back.

"Don't sweat it, Gohan." He said. "A bunch of vamps, possibly a demon? We probably won't even break a sweat."

"I guess your right." Gohan said. Faith looked over at Piccolo.

"Do you have to ask?" The Namek asked, walking over to the others. "I'm in."

"Thanks teach." Faith said. She looked over at Vegeta.

"Well, of course I'm coming." He said. "All I saw on the way back was a cave." Faith chuckled, then turned to Buu. Her friend nodded, then gathered his power.

"DRAGON FORM!" He shouted, changing once more into the giant dragon. "Everyone on." He boomed. They all climbed aboard.

"Hey, guys. Don't forget these." A voice said. Yamcha turned just to in time to catch a bag of Senzu beans.

"Hey! Yajirobe!" He said, tucking the beans into his gi. "You coming too?"

"What? Are you kidding?" He said. "Me in space? No way. Besides, that thing doesn't have any seat belts."

"Do you want to fry, little man?" Buu said. Yajirobe took a step back.

"Hey, whoa. Down boy, no one told me you were alive." He said.

"Easy, Buu." Faith said from her spot on his neck. "Come on, I'm late enough as is." The Dragon nodded and then launched itself into the air. It melted into light and disappeared.

"Bet there's gonna be some shocked people when they arrive." Gohan said.

Melody looked over at the bookshop. Grifter had told her that the Watcher who ran the place had some deal going with the local vamps, and tonight, she was going to find out what.

"What's a cutie like you doing out so late?" A voice cut through the darkness. Melody spun around, throwing a vicious kick toward the voice. "Melody, take it easy would you? It's just me." The owner shouted barely dodging the strike.

"Jackson?" She said, recognising her boyfriend. The teen got to his feet, brushing of his jacket. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" He gave her one of his lopsided grins.

"Cole said you'd gone off on patrol. Considering we were supposed to be going to the movies tonight…" Melody slapped herself on the forehead.

"Bloody hell!" She muttered. "I'm sorry, luv. I just…had something to do." Jackson looked over at the bookshop.

"You going to have a talk to mister book worm?" He asked. Melody nodded. Jackson couldn't blame her. The vamp attacks were getting closer to her home, to the father she had only just found a little over a year ago. It was a threat she had to face. He sighed and reached into one of the hidden inner pockets in his jacket. "Well, guess we better get in there." He said, pulling out a bandana.

"Jackson, you don't have to worry about it." She said, as he checked the pouches attached to his belt. Rope, mobile, holy water; everything was there. "I can do this alone." He pulled the bandana over his head, adjusting it so he could see through the eyeholes.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But I told you once, where you go," He focused his will, using his mutant ability to create a small dagger. "Blademaster follows."

Faith walked up to the door, her friends were right behind her. She knocked, hoping Melody would be the one to open the door.

She wasn't.

"Hello?" The man said. "Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm looking for Melody?" She said. She held out her hand, hoping she had the right house. "I'm Faith." The man looked at her, then took her hand with a grin.

"So your Faith." He said. "I'm Roger Carson, Melody's father." Faith breathed a sigh of relief.

"She found you. Good." Roger nodded.

"Yes, thanks, in part to you. We owe you one." Faith shrugged. "Melody's not here at the moment, however." He continued. "She's gone out on patrol." Faith's interest was suddenly piqued.

"Patrol?" She asked. Roger nodded.

"There has been some increased vampire activity in area." He said. "She's been out for a couple of hours every night for a while now." Something niggled in the back of her mind. "What's strange is that she had a date tonight."

"She…Wait a minute, a date? As in a boyfriend date?" Faith couldn't believe it. So they hadn't been too late getting her away from the Coda. "Go, Melody." Roger nodded with a grin.

"Hey, doc. Who's at the…" Cole looked over the doctor's shoulder. He grinned slightly at the sight of Faith. "You're late." He said. Faith grinned. He would never change.

"Really?" She said. "I hadn't noticed. I presume you know where she is?" Cole grinned.

"At a guess, the bookshop downtown." He said. "There's a Watcher there that's been manipulating the locals. Mel's gone to…chat with him." Faith's face turned to stone.

"A Watcher?" She asked, icily. "Where's Zannah?"

"She followed Melody." Roger said. "What's going on?"

"A vamp attacked my family when I was a kid. My dad died in the attack." My foster dad, she added silently. "My mom was shot in the back while she was trying to find it. The Watchers organised the whole thing." She turned, murder written on her face. Cole grabbed his coat and mask. "Stay here, Grifter." She said without turning.

"You might need back up." He said. Faith shook her head.

"Stay here." She ordered. "I don't need you getting under foot. Besides," She added, pointing to her friends. "who said I'm alone?" Grifter looked at the menagerie that had followed her home. They turned to follow her. "Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, could you guys wait here? Just in case the vamps make a move." Melody was not going to suffer that loss. The three warriors nodded.

"I'll stay too." Piccolo said. "Just in case." Faith nodded.

"Thanks, teach." She said. The rest of them followed her.

"Faith, I have a question." Goku asked as they walked away. "How do we find this bookshop?" Faith thought for a moment. She concentrated on Melody's face, focusing her Slayer sense and fighting senses. She pointed towards the bookshop.

"That way."

Okay, I got a fair few good reports on Dragon Buu, what do you think of the dragon form? Also, I want some feed back on the combo attack he and Faith used on the Cell/Frieza fusion. I know that happened a while ago, but I want to know in case I decide to use it again.

Next up: Encounter with a Watcher.

Stay tuned.

Doc.

   [1]: mailto:gpgailer@telstra.com



	12. Watchers and Vamps

Greetings and salutations.  Well, I'm back. Not much to say (for once) so let's get to it. Disclaimers on Chapter two.

Faith encounters a watcher, and vamps attack.

Melody pushed the door open. "Looks like he works late." Blademaster said.

"Probably waiting for me to come in begging his advice." Melody said, darkly. That this Watcher, who was supposed to represent humanity against the forces of darkness, could be behind this made her wonder what kind of people they were. "Let's surprise him, shall we?"

Zealot looked through the window, watching the Watcher. He was addressing several vampires. She eased the window open a little.

"I thought you said this bitch would be easy." One of the vampires said. "An untrained Slayer, easy to take. You said we should be able to turn her, no problem." So that was the deal. Zealot wondered how long it would have taken before the Watcher turned on his 'allies'. "She's taken out a quarter of my gang. I can't turn 'em fast enough to replace the guys she's dusted."

"I understand your upset." The Watcher said. "Believe me, she's upset my plans on a regular basis. I underestimated her, and her friends. I assure you however, tonight we should have no difficulty taking her."

"That's in your opinion, chum." Melody said as she walked in. Zealot grinned. Calm, confident. The Coda did the world a favour when they trained this one. "Let's see how that works in practice, shall we?"

"Your move, mate." Blademaster said, brandishing a dagger.

"Bad move, Slayer." The vamp said. "It's two on ten. You're outnumbered."

"Three to ten." Zealot said, leaping down from her hiding spot. "I would say it is pretty even."

"We'll see, Coda." The vamp said.

Faith and the others appeared outside the bookshop. Faith could hear the sounds of battle from the inside. "Let's move." She said, running through the doors and straight into a vampire. "Hi." She said with a grin. She grabbed the creature by the throat and pulled a stake out of her gi. "Bye." She shoved the stake into its heart.

"Oh sh…" The creature said as it melted into dust. She moved on, heading for the back. She walked in just as Zealot sliced her sword through the head vamps neck.

"And here I was worried." Faith said as she walked in. Melody whirled to face the door.

"Faith?!" She couldn't believe it. "What took you so long?" The Saiyan Slayer grinned slightly.

"Well you know how it is. Things to do, asses to whip." She looked past her friend, towards the Watcher. "Tweed, glasses, what is that, the Watchers uniform?" The man started gibbering slightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared of me." The man backed towards the desk. "Settle down, would ya?" She said. "I'm not here to kill you."

"I don't think he believes you." Goku said. Faith shrugged.

"Anyone would think you had a bad rep." Tien said. The Watcher reached into the drawer of the desk and pulled out a small pistol.

"None of you move." He said. "Mr Travers wants the girl alive. I don't think he'll mind damaged."

"Travers? Big surprise." Faith said, rolling her eyes. "When will that guy learn to leave me and my friends alone?" The Watcher turned the gun on her.

"After your dead." He said, pulling the trigger.

"FAITH!" Melody screamed. Faith stood there, unmoving. At least, that's the way in looked. There was a slight breeze. Faith extended her hand, offering the bullet.

"You want this back?" She asked. The Watcher turned the gun back on Melody.

"I'll shoot her." He said, sweat dripping off his face. Goku, stared at him, his anger rising.

"You would turn your gun on an innocent, just to get your own way?" He said. His fists were clenched at his sides, his arms quivering. "You're a coward and a bully, and I won't stand for it."

"Don't…" The Watcher stopped as Goku's hand clapped down on his wrist. The Saiyan squeezed a bit. The man gasped in pain as his fingers twitched open, releasing the weapon. "H-how? You were on the other side of the room?" Goku picked the man up, still holding his wrist. Melody stared on.

"Bloody hell." Blademaster breathed. "How the hell'd he do that?" Faith shook her head.

"Would you quit showing off, bro?" She said, walking up beside him. She looked up at the Watcher. "You got a name? You know, to carve on your tombstone?" The man squeaked. "Oh well, doesn't matter anyway, as long you answer our questions. That cool with you?" He nodded. "Okay Goku, put him down. I don't think he'll cause any trouble." The Saiyan warrior obliged, dropping the Watcher to the ground. "Right, this is gonna be real easy for you. What was your plan with the vamps?"

"He told the vampire that he could turn her." Zealot said. "I'm guessing he was planning to stab them in the back." Faith glared at the Watcher.

"You were gonna get her dad killed by vamps." She said. "And everyone else she cared about. Leave her alone, and then pick up the pieces afterwards. That right, scumbag? Just like someone tried with me!" Melody gasped. The Watcher squeaked.

"How did you…I mean, what are you talking about?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" she roared. The Watcher flinched.

"Take it easy, Faith." Goku said. "It's alright." He wrapped his arms around his sister. "It's alright, shh, take it easy." Tears flowed freely down the girl's cheeks. Melody walked over to the Watcher, and picked him up.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Good." She threw a short jab at the bridge of his nose, landing it with a satisfying crack. Tien flinched.

"Ouch." The three-eyed warrior said. Buu chuckled.

"No doubts on who trained her." He said.

"Now start answering our questions." Melody said. "What was the deal?"

"I can't tell you." The Watcher said. Mel looked at her boyfriend.

"Blademaster, hand me a knife or something. A decent torture blade." He grinned, and held out his hand. A blade emerged slowly. At the tip was a wicked hook. All down either side of the blade were groups of sharp wicked spikes.

"This do, hon?" He said making sure the Watcher got a good look at it.

"Perfect." The potential Slayer said, taking the knife. "Now…"

"Thevampsareattackingherhousetonighteveryonebuthergetskilledshegets

broughtometoconfirmtheygottherightonepleasedon'tkillme!" He spat out in one breath. Melody looked at him, horror written on her face.

            "How many?" Faith said. She had regained control, but Goku kept an arm around her.

"I don't know." The Watcher said desperately. "Enough that one Slayer can't handle it alone." Faith grinned and looked up at her brother.

"Think Vegeta and the others can handle it til we get there?" She asked. Goku grinned back.

"If we don't get there soon, we'll miss or the excitement." He said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Chioutzu said. "Let's go!" Faith nodded.

"One more thing." She said. She cupped the man's chin in her hand. "Where dose the Council meet? Where's their Library? Where will I find the man that killed my family?" The man shivered, a wet patch appearing on his pants.

"The Tower of London." He said shakily. "A secret passage in one of the dungeons." She grinned"

"Thanks." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Do me a favour. Tell them I'm coming. Tell them I want the one that killed my parents, and a copy of every Slayer Diary and Watcher's Chronicle, including the forbidden stuff, waiting for me when I get there. If it isn't, I will erase any memory of your Council off the face of the planet. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." She let him go and walked towards the exit. "Come on. We got vamps to dust."

Cole looked through the window. He could her Veggie-head explaining the deal with Faith to the good doctor.

"I can imagine that the Slayer gene leaves some interesting extra abilities to a Slayer warrior." He said. Piccolo grunted.

"Doesn't matter what planet your on, humans are all alike." He said. "You just have to explain everything."

"Ah, lighten up, Piccolo." Yamcha said. "It's only natural." The Namek grunted.

"Hey." The teen walked up to him. What was his name…Trunks. "What's up?"

"Why can't anyone be what their supposed to be?" The merc muttered. Trunks chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see where that might be a problem." He said. "Doesn't mean they're not the same person."

"Hey, I'm not sayin' that. Hell some of my best friends are at least part alien." He said. "Just seems like there aren't many normal people left in the world."

"At least you don't have android problems." The teen said. Cole grunted.

"Don't be so…" He looked out the window. A large group of people were coming towards the house. "Oh, shit." He spun around. "Doc, get down stairs, we got company." Trunks looked out the window.

"Who are they?" He asked. Grifter pulled his mask over his head. He walked over to a chest in the corner and opened it. Inside was just about every kind of medieval weapon one could think of.

"Vamps." He said simply. "Grab a weapon." He grabbed a crossbow, loading it quickly.

"I got one." Trunks said, drawing his sword. Grifter whistled.

"Nice." He said. "Aim for the heart, or decapitation. Don't get bitten." He turned to the others.

"I don't need some stinking weapon." Vegeta said. The others agreed. Grifter shrugged.

"It's your life." They walked toward the door.

"Hey Vegeta." Yamcha said. "Think we should save some for the others?"

"Why?" The proud prince said. "If there not here, it's their loss." Yamcha laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Grifter shook his head. These guys have no clue what there up against; they were chatting like their going on a picnic.

"Come on, ladies." He said. "We've got some corpses to kill, again."

"Hopefully this time they'll stay dead." Trunks said, as Grifter opened the door.

"That's the plan, Boxers." Grifter said. Trunks made a face.

"It's Trunks."

"Whatever." The marc said, opening the door. "Who wants first dibs?" He said. They watched as the vamps came closer. The lead one stepped forward.

"You gonna give up?" He asked. "It'll make things easier for you." Grifter snorted, taking aim with the crossbow.

"Whatever, pal." He said, pulling the trigger. He watched as the vamp turned to dust.

"Whoa! No way!" Yamcha said. Vegeta stared at where the vamp had been.

"It…disintegrated." The Saiyan said, surprised. "How?" Grifter shrugged.

"Beats me, they just do." He said, reloading. "You guys gonna help or what?" Vegeta grinned.

"Things that dissolve like that can't be human." He said. "Good. Means I don't have to hold back." He strode out the door.

"Like you would've any, Vegeta." Yamcha said. "Face it, you would've let 'em have, human or not." The Super Saiyan grinned at him.

"So?" He said. "I can let them dream a little can't I?" Yamcha shrugged, following him out the door.

"I guess." He said. Trunks followed them out. There didn't seem to be a decent fighter among the lot. He drew his sword.

"Heart or neck, right?" He asked. Grifter nodded. "Thanks for the tip." He followed his father. Piccolo was next.

"Stay here." He said. "And watch where you aim that thing, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just come back alive." Cole said. "Faith'd kill me if I got her friends killed." Piccolo grinned.

"Don't tempt me." He said. Grifter watched as the Namek walked out.

"Bloody morons." Cole muttered. He looked out past the vamps. "Faith, hurry up."

Melody looked ahead nervously as Faith touched down lightly, just around the corner form her house. It had taken mere seconds to get here, and Melody wondered how much more of Faith had changed. She could hear the sounds of battle ahead. She raced off. "Melody!" She heard Faith call her. She didn't care. She kept going. Her father was in trouble, and she had to protect him. She rounded the corner, and stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Four guys, with powers like Faith was now displaying, were fighting off the vamps like they were lightweights. She watched one of the guys, a rather cute guy about Faith's age with lavender hair, blast several of the blood suckers away with one energy blast.

"People have trouble with these guys?" He said. The vamp force was now a tenth of its size, and running scared. Two of them came running towards Melody. She did the natural thing. She staked them. "Nice moves." The teen said. He held out his hand. "I'm Trunks."

"Melody." She said, taking it.

"So your Melody, huh? Well, I can see Faith's been training you."

"Melody!" She turned to watch Faith and the others round the corner. "Are you…" She looked around. "It's over all ready?"

"'Fraid so." Yamcha said, walking over to them. Faith glared at him.

"You could've saved me some." The Saiyan Slayer said. "Nuts."

Another one down, who knows how many to go.  I know, this one's a bit slow. Next one should speed up a bit. Review!

Next: The Council of Watchers, and Faith finds her mothers murderer. How will she handle it? Plus, Piccolo has an idea.

Stay Tuned.

Doc.


	13. Preparatioans

Greetings and salutations.  It's getting closer to the end. Thankyou for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Disclaimers on chapter Two.

Faith makes preparations, and introducing the daughter of Buffy and Logan, Joyce Logan.

Faith started to walk out the door. The last few days had been good. Being with Melody again, it had helped put things in perspective. Her encounters with Frieza and the Watcher had opened the way to her own personal Dark Path. Spending time with family and friends had put her back on track, but now she had work to do. The Council would have gotten her message by now. All she had to do, was act on it. "Ready to go?" She asked Goku, as he came from where the Z fighters had camped. Her brother nodded.

"You sure about this?" He asked. "I mean, if you told the others, they'd probably come, no matter what time." Faith shook her head.

"No." She said. "This is something that needs to stay in the family." Goku nodded. He understood. They were going to confront the organization responsible for the death of their mother. Definitely a family thing.

"Alright then." He said. "Let's do it."

"Can we come?" They turned. Melody and Trunks were standing behind them.

"How did you…?" Faith began. "It doesn't matter. This is a family matter."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Melody asked angrily. Trunks stood behind her, his eyes fixed on Faith. Goku looked at him for a moment, then grinned slightly. That's gonna make life interesting.

"No." Faith said. She walked up to her friend. "You're like a sister to me, I'll tell that to anyone. If you were hurt, I don't know what would happen. That's why I have to this." She looked up. "My mother came here from a planet of warriors, running from an enemy she couldn't beat, escaping her only homes destruction. When she landed here, there was a moment of peace. I would anything to bring that peace to as many people as I can. But I can't do that at the cost of my friends." She looked back at Mel. There was a look in her eyes that reminded Mel of steel, just out of the fire. "That's why I have to do this. The council has to pay for the misery they've caused, and stopped from hurting anyone else. I made a promise, and I'm keeping it." Melody looked up at her. She nodded.

"I understand." She said. "If I had a chance like this with the Coda, I'd probably take it alone. Just come back alive." Faith nodded.

"Deal." She said. She looked over at Trunks. He stared back. "Not gonna be so easy to talk you down, is it?" The time traveller shook his head.

"Do you have any idea what's waiting for you?" He said. "You warned them you were coming, they're probably prepared. There's no telling what kind of demons they may have summoned." Faith grinned.

"Trunks, think for a minute." She said. "When we recounted what happened, did I mention using my power?" Trunks went to answer, then stopped. "They have no idea what I'm capable of. They're probably ready for a Slayer. What they're not ready for is a Level Two Super Slayer." She grinned at the name Chi Chi had given her, a combination of her race and destiny. She had to admit, it had a ring to it. "Besides, if things get out of hand, Goku'll be there. Nothing we can't handle, right bro?" Goku nodded with a grin.

"Rigth." He said. He threw a glance at Trunks. Trunks nodded.

"Alright, just be careful." Faith nodded, and turned, launching into the sky. Goku followed closely. Trunks and Melody stood there a moment. "Why did this have to happen to me?" He muttered. Mel grinned. At least the boy would be good for Faith, if either of them ever opened up.

Piccolo watched from the bushes. Faith was right. The Watchers domination of the Slayers had to end and he knew how to do it. He disappeared, a plan in mind.

"So, you know where we're going" Goku said. Faith nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "Just need to make a quick detour. We're picking up a lot of books, countless centuries of Slayer history. There's no telling what might be in those diaries. We're going to need somewhere to store it, and I know just who to ask." She looked down as the water zoomed beneath them. Goku looked over at her.

"You alright?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good." She looked straight ahead. "Let's move it." Her energy trail flared gold, and she took off ahead of him. He shook his head and followed his sister.

Buff and Dawn had just finished the washing. Logan was upstairs, putting Joyce to bed. Buffy smiled at the thought of her daughter, moving her finger along her engagement ring. Logan had proposed to her the week they had found out she was pregnant, and would have married her the same week, but Buffy had asked for him to put it off until Faith had returned. She had pushed the other Slayer away repeatedly. It was time to put the past to rest. The doorbell rang, breaking her from her reverie. "I'll get it." Dawn said, running to the door. Buffy smiled. Dawn had grown up a lot since the whole thing with the Dragon, fitting in to the role of Joyce's aunt, helping look after her niece in any way possible. Now all she had to do was wait for…

"Faith?" Dawn's voice cut through Buffy's thought. The Slayer rushed to the door. Her door dropped at the sight of Faith, leaning on the door frame. Behind her was a well built man with raven black hair.

"Hey, B." Faith said. "We allowed in? And is that an engagement ring?" Buffy moved to one side.

"What do you think?" She said non-commitedly. Faith grinned as she walked in. "And yes, it is."

"Thanks and wow." She said. "By the way, this is my brother, Goku." Goku held out his hand.

"Hi, you must Buffy." He said. Buffy took the hand hesitantly. Faith's brother? "Faith's talked about you a lot."

"Uh, thanks." She said. "Sorry, I'm just a bit stunned. Faith never mentioned a brother. When'd you get back?"

"Couple of hours ago, and I didn't know I had a brother." Faith said with a grin. "Can we have a seat and I'll…" She stopped as a baby's cry, floated through the house. "Okay, I think I'm hearing things; is that what I think that is?" Buffy grinned as Logan came downstairs baby Joyce in his arms. He looked briefly at Faith.

"Look who's back?" He said jokingly. He turned to Buffy. "You talk to her. She won't listen to me." He said with a grin.

"Hey, baby." Buffy said. The child stopped crying, looking up at her mother. "You giving your father trouble again?" The child gabbled a bit. Buffy bounced the girl.

"It's always the same." Logan said. "I'm sure they've got a flamin' conspiracy goin'."

"Watch your language around our daughter, Logan." Buffy said. She walked over to Faith. "I want you to meet someone. This is Joyce, our daughter." Faith looked down at the girl. Joyce looked up at her. She reached up, her small hands brushing Faith's face. Goku looked over his sister's shoulder.

"Aww, isn't she cute." He said, reaching down to the child. "Coochy-coochy WHOA!" Joyce had reached up and squeezed his finger with amazing strength. "Man, she's got some grip." Buffy nodded, pulling the blanket down around her left shoulder. Faith gasped.

Standing out on the girls skin was a large black mole.

"Oh shit." Faith said. She looked up at Buffy, a serious look on her face. "Do they know yet?" She said. Buffy shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. "Doesn't matter if they did. They are not getting their on my daughter." Faith looked at the child. Her face was made of stone. This made her mission to England even more important.

"Don't expect them to be nice about it." She said. They sat down, and Faith filled her friends in on where she had been and what she had discovered. At the end of the story, she noticed that Buffy was holding Joyce a little closer to her.

"They didn't honestly do that, did they?" She asked. Faith nodded. Buffy couldn't believe it. Logan growled slightly. Dawn's face was unreadable.

"That's one of the reason's I stopped by." Faith said. "I had a run in with a Watcher. He told me where the rats hole up. I gave them a warning. Told 'em I was comin' for a visit, an' that I wanted the guy that killed my parents, and a copy of every single Slayer's Diary and Watcher's Chronicle they got. I was wondering if you could look after them. Way I figure it, that's our property anyway." Buffy stared at her.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Faith nodded. "You do know they won't just hand it over, don't you?" Faith grinned.

"I'm kind of countin' on it." Faith said. "They don't give me what I want, I give them revenge, for every Slayer and Slayer's family member who ever died for their organization." Faith looked back at Joyce. "I'm gonna make sure the future is safe for Joyce and all the Slayers that follow her. I'll make sure that she has a better chance than we did."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine." Faith said. "I think I can handle it. 'Sides, Goku'll be there to help. It's a personal thing." Buffy nodded.

"Alright. I'll clear some room for the books. Hey, Faith, you better come back." Buffy said, with a grin. "There's a reason I haven't acted on this." She said, gesturing the ring. "I need a brides maid. I want it to be you."

"What?" Faith's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Buffy grinned.

"Positive." Buffy said. Faith smiled.

"I'm there." Faith said. She looked down at Joyce. "You look after your folks kid." The girl babbled. "I'll be back soon, with some reading material."

"Be careful." Buffy said. Faith nodded., then she and Goku walked out the door. Buffy watched as a golden glow surrounded the two Slayers, and they launched into the air. "I think she'll do it." Buffy said, then she walked back inside, holding tight to her daughter.

Next up: The Watcher's Council. And what is Piccolo up to?

Stay tuned.

Doc.


	14. Confrontations

Greetings and salutations.  It's getting closer to the end. Thankyou for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Disclaimers on chapter Two.

The Meeting and Piccolo's scheme revealed.

Faith looked around as they landed. "Look's like they ignored my warning." She said. Goku scanned the area.

"There does seem to be a lack of guards. You sure we got the right place?" Faith nodded.

"That's the Tower of London, alright." She said. They walked towards the front door. Two security approached them.

"Hold it you two." One of the guards said. "The Towers closed. You can wait until tomorrow's tours." Faith smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but I have a meeting inside." She said. "The guys in charge wanted to see me. Name's Faith."

"I don't care what your name is. Get out of here." The guard said. Faith shrugged.

"Guess he's not in on it." She said. She punched him the gut. The guard fell to the ground. "Sorry about that. I got things to do." She turned to the second guard. "What about you?"

"The dungeon, right at the bottom of the tower, third from the stairs. There'll be two guards watching the door." Faith nodded.

"Thanks." She said. "Take care of your friend. Tell him the deal." The guard nodded.

"Alright. Oh, and Faith? Not all the Watchers side with Travers. Given a reason, they would support you and the Summers girl. Give them that reason." Faith nodded, then walked past him. Goku followed her.

"Thanks for the tip." He said. "Appreciated." The guard watched as the siblings moved inside. He almost felt sorry for Travers when they found him. Almost.

Faith and Goku walked down the steps carefully. She looked at the guards at the door. They held full automatic machine rifles, and by the looks of them, they knew how to use it. "How long do you think it will take for us to take them out?" She asked. Goku grinned.

"Not even a second." He said.

"Shall we?" They launched themselves down the hall. Half a second later, the two guards were on the ground.

"So." Goku said, as they opened the door. "How do we find the latch for the secret passage?" They walked into the dungeon. Their jaws dropped.

"Some how," Faith said. "I don't think that'll be a problem." They stared at the hole in the back door. It led into a large cavern that went down. "That explains the guards." She walked a little into the cave. "Damn. That is one big, black hole."

"Yeah." Goku said. "Well, let's go." Faith nodded, following her brother.

"Then it is settled." Quentin Travers said from his seat at the head of the hall. "We shall make one last attempt to take the potential Slayer trained by the renegade, Faith. Failing that, we will have no alternative but kill her along with her family."

"I still say that this is uncalled for." One Watcher said. "She is already trained, all we need to offer our support."

"Exactly the problem." Travers said. "She was not trained by a Watcher. It is entirely possible she will rebel like the two renegades. We must be prepared, we cannot allow a Slayer, trained the way she was, to run loose." The other Watcher said nothing. Travers watched him carefully. He was a danger, one of the few to stand against him in matters concerning the Slayer. He would have to be dealt with as soon as possible.

There was a commotion outside and, a moment later, Faith walked through, calmly, Goku right behind her. Travers looked outside, expecting to see the guards rushing in. He saw bodies littered across the hallway. "Don't worry." Faith said, following his glance. "Like I told you in London, I don't kill without reason. Those guys were no threat, so we just knocked them out. There may be some broken bones, though." She looked around the large room. "The mighty Watcher's Council. The secret rulers of the world. How does it feel to be faced with one of the Slayers you've mistreated?"

"Mistreated?" Travers said, calmer than he felt. "We gave you every kindness…"

"Does that include what happened to my parents?" Faith demanded. Sweat began to leak down his face. She knew. "My father, drained by a vamp, said vamp being manipulated by a Watcher? My mother shot in the back, again by a Watcher?" She was seething. "So, you gonna tell me who killed them?"

"I don't know what you are…" Travers stopped as golden light exploded around her. Her eyes and hair changed colour.

"Give me what I asked for, or I avenge every single Slayer that died for your Council."

Piccolo stood before the Kais. He had outlined his plan, and was awaiting their response.

"I understand what your saying, Piccolo." The Grand Kai said. "North Kai has been warning me for sometime that the Watchers were overstepping their boundaries. I had no idea it had gotten this bad. I agree with your plan, but who could we send?"

"I have an idea." The Namek said. "But it's risky." The Grand Kai sat back and listened as Piccolo outlined his plan.

"Well?" Faith said. "I assume you did get my message?" Travers flinched.

"Actually," One of the Watchers said, standing. "we don't know what your talking about." Faith glared at Travers.

"Let me guess, the Watcher in Australia answers directly to you, right?" Faith asked.

"I don't know…"

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled. "Stop lying and give me what I asked for, or I am going to kick your ass up around your shoulders!" She took a breath. She could feel Goku behind her. He was worried. So was she. Travers was pushing all the right buttons. She had to keep her cool. "Let's start nice and simple; where do I find the one who orchestrated the death of my parents?" Travers suddenly got extremely nervous. Faith noticed his hands were shaking. "Are you nervous? Now why would…" She stopped, staring at him. "It was you, wasn't it?" Travers jumped out of his seat. "Your the one. YOU!"  Travers started running for the back of the hall. Faith launched skyward, landing in front of Travers. "Answer me, Travers." She demanded. "Was it you?"

"Yes." He spat. "I had approached your parents, telling them about your destiny."

_The past._

"I can appreciate what your saying, Mr Travers, and your position, but I cannot allow my daughter to be placed at such a risk." Daniel Connover said. He looked over at his wife. It had been just over three years since she had fallen, literally, into his life. She had travelled from another planet to escape its destruction. He had helped her get on her feet (the sensei of the local dojo had praised his lucky stars she worked for him) and had fallen in love with her. They had married about a year after her daughter had been born, and he had tried his best to raise her as his own. He would be damned if he was going to let her fight vampires. His wife was leaning on the kitchen doorframe. She glared at the man. There was something about him, something that didn't sit right.

"I understand your position, Mr Connover, but there is more to this than just your daughter. This is…" He found himself looking at the girl's mother.

"I knew it!" She said. "You rotten little rat! You just want to use my daughter and then dispose of her when you're done. You are just like Frieza! I'm gonna…"

"Diedra, settle down." Daniel said. "There's no need for you to tell him your entire past history." She backed off.

"Stay away from my daughter, or I will kill you."

         _The present._

"I tried to do it the easy way." Travers said. "Exactly the way the head of the Council at the time wanted it done. To change our ways. When your parents had refused, I knew it would never work, but they knew. They had to be silenced. So I did." Faith grabbed him by the collar.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" She said. Travers could think of none.

"If you take our offer," The Grand Kai said. "I will unlock you hidden power. But you will have a responsibility, to guard your earth. The Council, the Slayers, all of earths champions, will be under you watch. It will be up to you to ensure your planets safety. Do you accept?" The girl looked back at Piccolo. The Namek stared back. Of all the people Faith had told him about, and based on his own observations during his stay in Sunnydale, she was the only one he could think of that could pull this off.

"Hook me up." Dawn said.

"Well?" She said. Goku could not believe it. The leader of this Council had caused this. Faith was ready to kill him.

"Faith, that's enough." He said.

"Why?" "She said. "Goku, he killed our mother! Why shouldn't we take a bit of revenge?"

"Because it's not our way. We don't kill because we believe it should happen." Goku walked up behind her. "Let him go. We know who he is; we know what he's done. Let's just get the books and go." Faith held Travers. "Come on, Faith." Faith dropped the Watcher and spun around burying herself in her brother's arms. Tears soaked his gi. "It's alright, sister."

"Goku, I wanted to kill him." She said. "I wanted to pull his head off, I wanted…"

"Shh, it's alright it's over." He said. "Let's just get what we came for." Faith nodded. She pulled away, wiping her eyes clear.

"I'm good." She said. "So, Mr Travers, which way to the Library?"

"You cannot…"

"I'll take you." The Watcher who had told her there had been no message stepped forward.

"You do…" Travers said, then stopped. A green glow appeared at the door to the hall. A teenaged girl stepped out of the glow.

"That's quite enough of that." She said. Faith's jaw dropped.

"Dawn?" She asked. "What are you doing here? How did you do that?" Dawn smirked.

"I'll fill you in later." The youngest Summers said. She looked at Travers and started to walk towards him. "Or now. Here's the deal. I'm the new Guardian of the Earth, which means you, and your little Council are under my jurisdiction." Travers opened his mouth. "Don't bother. Just listen. Things are gonna change. The Slayers are gonna be treated a little better. They will get all the information you have on specific threats, when they need it, or I shut you down, permanently. The only reason I'm letting you continue is that I'm new at this job and I'm gonna need some help to begin with. Do a good job, and I might let you continue. Now that's done," She  turned to Faith. "let's get the diaries and get out of here." Faith grinned. Goku looked at them, surprised. They followed the Watcher, who introduced himself Nathaniel Giles, Rupert's little brother. Faith's jaw dropped as they entered the Library.

"Whoa." Faith said.

"Man, talk about a Library." Goku said. "Don't let Gohan in here. We'll never get him out again." Dawn grinned slightly.

"This now belongs to all Slayers." She said. There was feeling about her, a calmness, that Faith had never noticed. Dawn turned to Nathaniel. "I need you to watch the Council. Tell me if they keep up the old tricks. This information should be available to whoever needs it." Nathaniel nodded. Dawn smiled. "You're a lot like your brother."

"Why thankyou, milady." He said with a smile. "The Diaries are this way."

After an hour, they had all the books that were in the shelves. "We miss anything?" Goku asked.

"There is the forbidden archives, but I don't have access." Nathaniel said, apologetically. Faith grinned at her brother.

"Just show us the door." She said. "We'll get it open."

"This ends now." Travers said as he walked towards them. There was an army of guards behind him. "I don't know what you are playing at, Miss Summers, but it all ends here." Dawn grinned at him. A green glow ignited around her.

"Here, let me show you what I'm 'playing at'." She pointed at him, and Travers found himself floating about eight feet in the air. "As you can see, the power's that lay lock within me, what with me being the Key, have been unlocked and tamed." She grinned. "I was named as Guardian by the Grand Kai, overseer of the four Guardians of the universe. Your Council may train the Slayers, but the entire world is now under my protection. Now, we're taking the remaining Slayer Diaries and Watcher's Chronicles, to be kept somewhere where the people who need them can access them. Stand aside, or find the unemployment line, take your pick." Travers stared at them as they walked out of the room, leaving Travers floating in the air.

"This is it." Nathaniel said. They stood in front of a large metal door. It was covered with crosses and other holy markings.

"Whoa." Dawn said. Faith grinned.

"Stand back, guys." She said as she and Goku stepped forward. "You ready bro?" He grinned over at his sister.

"Let's do this." She said. They powered to their Super Saiyan forms, pulling their palms back.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Twin beams shot forward, atomising the giant door.

"Dear God." Nathaniel said, as the smoke cleared.

"I could have done that." Dawn said. She was impressed, though. It seemed that the North Kai's plan to train Faith had payed off.

"Shall we?"

Okay, Traver's didn't get beaten to a bloody pulp, though he may not get down for a while.  Dawn's the Guardian of the Earth (SCREWBALL!) and Giles has a little brother. Whoa, what a ride. It only gets rougher.

Next: The Hunter.

Stay tuned.

Doc.


	15. Battle and Loss

Greetings and salutations.  It's getting closer to the end. Thankyou for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Disclaimers on chapter Two.

Remember that guy from chapter one, the one who beat Zealot to a bloody pulp? HE'S BAAAAACK!

"How could she just disappear?" Buffy demanded. She looked at Dawn's bed again. She'd been in here for a whole two minutes. When Buffy had gone in to say goodnight, she had been gone. Her window was closed and locked. Logan had smelled someone else, but there was no threat on the smell, nor was there any sign of a struggle. Neither of them had heard a sound

"Take it easy, Buffy." Logan said. "I'm sure she's fine." His fiancée Turned and glared at him.

"What if she's not?" Buffy said. "What if there's trouble? What if…"

"We've been through this before, darlin'." Logan said, wrapping his arms around her. "No use standing around sayin' 'what if'. Let's just calm down and think it through." Buffy sighed, leaning back.

"I guess." She said. "It's just…"

"Buffy, I'm back." Buffy straightened.

"Dawn?" She raced out of the room and down the stairs. Dawn was standing in the loungroom with Faith and Goku. Faith looked at Buffy's face.

"Let me guess." Faith said, looking at Dawn. "You didn't tell B, right?" Dawn shrugged.

"Don't just shrug it off!" Buffy exploded. "I was worried sick. Where the hell were you?" Buffy threw a glance at Faith.

"Hey, don't look at me." She said, putting her hands up. "I was in my meeting with the Watchers Council, and Dawn appeared. I'll let her explain, 'cause I don't know anything before that. Though I would like to know who's Idea it was to make her Guardian of the Earth." Buffy looked at Dawn, surprised. Logan, who had been coming down the stairs, stopped dead.

"Guardian of the…Earth?" Buffy said, dazed. "How…when…" She sat down heavily. Logan moved beside her.

"I think you'd better start talking." Goku said. "Before your sister has a meltdown."

"Okay, okay." Dawn said. "Geez, did Dende have this much trouble?" Faith and Goku stared at her.

"What? How do you know about Dende?" Goku asked. Faith looked at her thoughtfully. Things were starting to fall into place.

"The guy who picked me up mentioned him." Dawn said. "Guardian of your Earth, right?" Goku nodded, dumfounded.

"Was this guy green?" Faith asked suddenly. "With a cape and turban?"

"Yeah, that's him." Dawn said.

"Piccolo." Faith said. A small grin played on her face. "Sonuva…You really got death wish, green man."

"You know this guy?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, we know him." Faith said. "He started my training. Things are starting to fall into place."

"It is? Could you explain it to me, 'cause I'm still a bit out of the loop."

"Why don't we let Piccolo explain?" Faith said. She walked out the back. A couple of minutes later, she walked back in, dragging a very annoyed Piccolo behind her.

"Would you cut that out?" The Namek warrior snarled. "Let go!"

"Not until you start talking." She said angrily. "Not that we don't need a Guardian around here, but why Dawn?" Buffy got to her feet.

"Start answering the questions!" She said. "Why did you drag my sister in to this?"

"Alright, alright." He said. He got up of the floor. "For a Guardian to be to be chosen, the candidate must have two things; power, and an innate innocence, a goodness, that comes from deep inside. That's why I was separated into two beings during my initial attempts to become Guardian. I was too proud and arrogant. Only after using my Namekian ability to split myself into two beings, the evil King Piccolo and the benevolent Kami, was I able to take the position. My successor, Dende, was a child, innocent. He had joined Gohan and Krillin against the forces that had threatened his home planet. These are two of the reasons he was allowed to take my place." He looked over at Dawn. "Dawn has experienced more hardship than one of her age should ever need to. Despite her apparent disregard for rules and orders, she has never purposefully done anything to hurt anyone. Being the Key gave her power waiting to be unlocked, power she didn't even fully understand. Of all the people on this planet, she is the only one capable of filling the role. That's why I chose her." He looked over at Faith. "Can I go now?" Faith glared at him.

"Good of you to check with Buffy first." She said. She looked over at the Slayer. "What do you say? Let him go, or make him stay and make up for it?" Buffy looked at the Namek. She really wanted to make him hurt, but…

"Let him go." She said. "But if anything happens to Dawn, I'll hold him responsible." Piccolo grunted, and disappeared. "Nice trick." Buffy said. It was then that she noticed the chests. Her widened. "Are they…?" Faith nodded. There were three of them. Buffy bent down and opened one of them. Inside was the accumulated knowledge of who knows how many Slayers and Watchers. Buffy reached down and picked one up at random.

"This is it." Faith said. "These are the thoughts, feelings and knowledge of every Slayer and Watcher since the Council started." She reached in and grabbed some books. "For me and Melody to read. If that's…"

"You don't even have to ask." Buffy said, running a finger down the spine of the book in her hand. "We wouldn't even have these if it weren't for you. Thanks." Faith shrugged.

"No big." She said. She looked over at Dawn. "Thank her. I doubt I could have got out without killing Travers if…" She stopped. "Uh, Dawn? Did you…" Dawn covered her mouth suddenly.

"Oops. Gotta go." She said, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

"What was that all about?" Buffy asked. Faith grinned as she told Buffy what had happened. Buffy laughed. Logan grinned slightly. "He's still hanging there?"

"He was." Dawn said, returning. "I think he's convinced that I mean business." She looked over at Faith. "You did good. You know that, right?" Faith gave a weak smile.

"I don't know." She said. "I think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life wondering whether I should have given him the same mercy he gave my parents." Buffy's jaw dropped. Logan stared at the girl. Faith headed to the door. "I gotta go. Thing to do, places to see." She grinned back at Buffy. "People to threaten. I'll see you later." She ran out the door, hiding her tears. Goku followed her. Buffy looked over at Dawn.

"Did he really…?" Dawn nodded.

"He admitted it." She said. "Said they 'had to be silenced'." She made a face. "Things are definitely changing, or I shut them down. Permanently."

Goku was worried. Faith had not said a thing to him on the flight back. They were getting close to Melody's house. He pulled up beside her. "You alright?"

"I should have atomised that bastard." She said. "I should have turned him into a fried corpse. I just…" She stopped and let loose. Energy poured from every part of her being. Goku pulled back a bit, letting her blow off the steam. The energy died down.

"Feeling better?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Though I wish I had done that in front of Travers. I give it a month before Dawn hears form Nathaniel." She chuckled. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Goku grinned.

"Yeah, but at least Dawn's got you to back her up."

"True." Faith said. "Come on. After my little tantrum, the others are going to be worried." As they learned, 'worried' was an understatement.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked as they walked through the door. "We felt your power explode."

"Trunks cool it." Faith said. "I was just letting off some steam, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"How'd it go?" Yamcha said.

"Fine." She said. "I'm gonna hit the showers." She made her way to the bathroom.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Yamcha asked.

"We found the guy that killed our mother." Goku said. "He's the current head of the Watchers. She almost killed him."

"Almost?" Vegeta exploded. "What do you mean almost?"

"She left him alive, but…" Goku shook her head. "It's almost like she was a different person, wild, almost uncontrollable. I think she scared herself." Trunks looked towards the stairs.

"Will she be alright?" He asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his time flung son.

"I don't know, Trunks." Goku said. "I hope so. She's been through too much already."

Faith ran her hands through her hair, the water cascading around her. She tried to forget what happened, tried to forget Travers, tried to forget everything but the sound of the water. She got out of the shower, reaching for a towel. She stopped, looking at the locket on the sink side. She grinned slightly. "It's done, mom." She whispered. "I made him see. You can take the girl away from her mother, but you can't take the mother out of her girl. I scared him shitless, just like you did." She got changed, and picked up the locket, placing it around her neck. She walked down the stairs. Dr. Carson was sitting on the lounge.

"Enjoy the shower?" He asked. Faith smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. Where is everyone?" Faith asked.

"Well, Jackson and Melody have gone to the movies, Cole and Zannah have chaperoned." Faith grinned.

"Who's chaperoning who?" She asked. It had been quite a surprise for her, seeing Zannah and Cole together. Not a shock they had feelings, the sexual tension between the two was so thick you could have cut it with a one of Zee's swords. Roger grinned.

"Goku and Vegeta are out the back training." He continued. "The others are watching them." Faith nodded. She began to move out the back. "Faith. Could we talk?" She turned. "Is there something wrong? You seem…tense."

"No, I'm good. No problem." She said. Roger looked up at her.

"I may not have had a chance to raise Melody properly, but I'm not blind." He said. "The second you walked through that door, it was obvious that there was something wrong. I may not be your father, but I want to at least try to help." Faith grinned.

"Your kinda like Giles." She said, remembering the kindly Watcher that had tried to help her. "All fatherly and stuff." Roger grinned. "Really, I'm fine. I just got a bit…shook up. Royal pain pushed all the right buttons. My reaction scared the crap out of him. Out of me." She giggled a bit. "But, I'm fine now. I'm gonna go out for a while, relax, let my hair down."

"Ah, go clubbing." Roger said. Faith gave a lopsided grin.

"I prefer 'Bronzing'." She said. "Club in Sunnydale. I'll catch you later." She walked out the door. Trunks walked in seconds later.

"Hey, did I just hear Faith?" He asked as he walked in.

"You just missed her." Roger said. "She's gone clubbing. If you hurry, you could catch her."

"Thanks." Trunks said, heading for the front door.

"Um, might I suggest you change clothes first?" Roger said. Trunks looked down. He was wearing the Saiyan Battle Armour Bulma had made. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." He moved back to the Z Fighters camp. "I hope she doesn't get to far ahead."

"The way you move," Roger said. "I doubt it."

Faith walked down the street, trying, for once, to forget about the vampires and demons and be a normal girl. So far it was working. The vamps seemed to have learned the lesson; don't mess with her. Especially when she was pissed off. "Hey, Faith." She turned around to see Trunks running towards her. "I thought I'd missed you."

"Trunks, what are you doing?" She asked. Not that she wasn't glad to see him. Damn, he was cute…Whoa where'd that come from? Bad brain.

"Well, the doctor said you'd gone out." The time traveller said. "I thought you could use some company." He flashed a smile. "Besides, you looked bummed."

"Good reason, and better not to talk about it." Faith said. She started to walk. Trunks followed her. "Trunks, I don't need a bodyguard."

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But you might need someone to stop you from killing yourself." He looked up at the sky. Not all that different. "You know, I lost a lot of people I cared about to the Androids. One in particular, I didn't know until after my trip through time. My father…" He looked over at her. "You miss him, don't you? Your father?" Faith stopped and bowed her head.

"Which one?" She asked. "The one I never knew until King Kai trained me, the one who died because of one short, ugly little bastard who thought he had the right to destroy the planet I should have grown up on? Or the one who raised me as his own for three years, who died because a council of tweed wearing wind bags thought it was necessary?" She clenched her fists. "I had him! I had the prick by the throat; I could have taken him out right there and then. The world would have been a better place. The Slayers would have been better off." Trunks hid a grin. He knew he could get her to talk eventually. She just needed someone to talk to, someone who knew where she was coming from.

"Why didn't you?" He said. He stepped in front of her, cupping her chin in his hand. He lifted her head to face him. Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"'Cause I've been there." She said. "The darkness. The first time it was an accident. After that, it just got easier." She tried to turn away. He wouldn't let her. "You know how easy it would be for me, right now? There are about a hundred different ways I could do it. A part of me wants to."

"Then why not?" Trunks said. He didn't want to, but it had to be done.

"Don't ask me that." She said. A sob tore itself from her throat. "Please, don't even present that possibility. I don't want to go that way, not again." He pulled her close, holding on to her. She closed her eyes, not wanting this to end, but knowing it had to. Now she knew how B had felt with Angel.

"I'm sorry about that, but this shows something." He looked down at her. Damn, she was beautiful. "You don't want to, your scared, this tells me one thing. You're not that person anymore. Sure the possibility's there, but you do your best to turn away from it." He pulled her back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's not you, maybe it never was. You made bad choices, but you're better than that now. It's time to move on, find a life away form Vampire Slaying and everything else. You are so much more than that." Faith thought on that for a moment.

"Maybe your right." She said. She grinned. "I could always talk to Logan. Maybe I could be an X-Man." Trunks laughed.

"Yeah, that could work." He said. They stood there laughing. She stopped and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Trunks looked down at her.

"Thanks." She said. "I appreciate this."

"Don't sweat it." He said. "I remember the first time me and Gohan faced the Androids together. I sat down for days afterwards, hating myself for every life I couldn't save. I just wished I could hit Super Saiyan. I knew I could beat them if I could do that. At least, that's what I thought." He looked skyward again. "See, I know where you've been. Self-loathing, self doubt. You don't need that, because there's no reason for it." He looked back at her, smiling. "Don't let your past hold you back."

"Right." Faith said. "Come on, there's a night club around here just waiting for us to crash." Trunks laughed, then cut short. His eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint the power he felt. Faith, too, was looking around.

"Isn't this cute?" A menacing voice said from above. The two jumped to one side as a large shape hit the ground, braking through the concrete. "Sorry to break up this touching scene, but I have work to do." He looked from one to the other. "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe. Hahahahaha, who dies first?" He looked at Trunks. "Maybe you!" He opened his mouth, fire cascading towards the youth. Trunks took to the air.

"Nice try, ugly." He said, grinning as he burst into golden energy. "Let me have go, YAH!" A golden beam shot forward, ramming into the creature. He fell to the floor.

"Well, now, that's a nice trick." He said. "But it won't stop me from getting my bounty."

"You want me?" Faith said. She held a palm out. "Here, take a bite of this!" A beam of energy shot out, sending the hunter flying over the horizon.

"That taught him a lesson." Trunks said. Faith shook her head.

"Only sent him away from civilization." She said. "I've got a feeling it'll take a lot more than that. Hopefully, there's no one around where he landed." She powered her Super Saiyan form. "Get your dad and the others, and meet me there."

"Hold on." Trunks said. "I'm not letting you go off after him alone." Faith turned to him and, before he knew what was happening, she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't argue, kid." She said. "Just hurry up. You might miss all the fun." She turned away, a smile playing on her face. She launched into the air, leaving a bewildered Trunks standing there.

"What was that?" He said out loud. He shook it off and headed back at top speed. Women!

The Hunter flew through the air, unable to control his flight. As soon as he landed he would go back and teach that girl a lesson. First he'd break both her legs, then he would make her watch as he…

He felt a hand grab him by the leg. He looked up (or down, as the he was being dragged through the air upside down) and saw Faith grinning at him.

"Going my way?" She said.

"Release me, girl, or I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible." He yelled.

"You mean even more painful than listening to you, or smelling you?" She quipped. "Relax, Zippo, I'm just relocating our fight so no one innocent gets hurt." She looked ahead. There. Zealot's island was just ahead. She sped up, waiting before she was over land before letting go of the attacker, dropping him on his head. He bounced several times before going through a tree. "Ouch, that had to hurt. That is, if you had a brain in your head." She landed and watched as the Hunter picked himself up.

"You will regret the day you messed with me." He said. "I am Gorog, the flame master, the Greatest of all Hunters. I shall fry your flesh on your bones, and hand your cindered corpse to Wolfram & Hart." Faith grinned.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Faith said. "The last person that said that got his brain charbroiled in his skull. I've got things to do, so let's stop posing and start the pummelling." She exploded into golden light, launching herself forward. Her fist exploded against Gorog's jaw. The demon flew backwards, only to find his head buried in the ground by a devastating hammer blow. Faith took off, launching a storm of ki blasts into the Hunter. She then launched herself down, driving her fists into his huge frame. She flipped back, landing in a crouch. She watched as the demon got slowly to his feet. "Not as easy as last time, huh?" She said. Gorog grinned.

"I admit you've improved." He said. "This new power is impressive. And this form…" He grinned, surveying her Super Saiyan form approvingly. "Very nice. Not bad for someone who supposedly died in low orbit of a counter earth." Faith looked at him, surprised. "Frieza and I, we had the same master. He thought you dead. What a surprise when I'm looking for my next target and, lo and behold, there you were, having a Hallmark moment with some lavender haired freak." He suddenly felt the full force of her knee as it exploded into his throat. He doubled over, winded. She slammed her fist into his nose, then spun around him, twisting the fire breathers neck. She watched as he fell to the ground. She stepped back, looking at the corpse.

"You realise you aren't fooling anybody with that act." She said. "I've seen enough corpses in my time to know when you're faking." She watched as he got to his feet, straitening his head.

"My, my, you are special." He said. "Fast, strong, ruthless. No wonder the master wants you working for him. I am impressed." Faith looked at him, silent. "What, nothing to say? That's all right I have an offer. My master has a job for you. He has something he needs…taken care off. Someone is horning in on his territory, and he wants that someone eliminated. He wants you to take care of it. You will be well rewarded, a high position in his army. This world will be at your mercy. What do you say?" Faith continued to stare at him, then began laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Gorog demanded.

"You." She said. "You've answered just about every question that's been bugging me since my battle with Frieza. What was it, he told Wolfram & Hart that he would take me out?" She looked back at him. Gorog couldn't help but stare at her. She was calm, confident and it was obvious that she was going to say know. And yet, she seemed to relish the battle.

"So you think that you have all the answers?" He said, chuckling. "You know nothing. When my master reveals himself, then you will know…"

"How out of my league I am?" She asked. "You're probably right, 'cause I stopped playing the minors years ago." Her old feral grin slid into place. A light shone in her eyes. "What I want to know, is what it's gonna take to bring your 'master' out of hiding? Do I just beat the crap out of you until it gets his attention?" Gorog stared at her. Did she honestly think she could destroy him as easily as she destroyed Frieza? "Well then, let's…" She disappeared, ramming a fist into his face. "…Find…" She hit him with a round house, then launched back. "…OUT!" A ki blast launched from her palms, hitting him hard in. He flew backwards, landing on the beach shore. He dragged himself to his feet, just in time for her knee to explode across her back. He fell forward, hitting the ground hard. He got up, turning towards her. She stood there, grinning. Energy glowed golden around her. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.__

Okay, extremely long chapter. Gorog's mine, by the way. Obviously, he's a little tougher than Frieza, and there're no prizes for guessing who he works for.

Next: Faith, unleashed! Warning: Mushy stuff incoming.

Stay tuned.

Doc.


	16. Faith: Unleashed!

Greetings and salutations.  It's getting closer to the end. Thankyou for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Disclaimers on chapter Two.

Here's where it gets mushy.

_Belasco sat back in his throne. With Faith gone, his plan to take Shadowcat would be that much more difficult. Still, this Melody Faith had trained would fill in nicely…_

_A surge of energy got his attention. He turned his attention to earth. A grin appeared on his face. "Well, well, well. Look who survived?" He said. His grin grew. He knew what had to be done. "Gorog, Hear me. Find the one who is most important to her, and destroy them. For in her darkest moment of rage is when I will take her." He watched as Gorog took off to obey his commands. Faith followed. "This time, Slayer, there is no escape."_

Goro took off with as much speed as he could. He had to get back to Australia. He knew exactly who kill. All he had to do was make it.

Faith followed. What was he up to? She thought it was going to be a full battle, then the guy just took off, like he had some back up plan. What ever he was up to, he was heading back… Oh God. Trunks! He'd seen her with Trunks! He was going to… "Like hell!" She exploded forward, driving him towards the water. Gorog pulled up just before he hit the water, and kept on his course. Faith dropped right in front of his face, striking out with a devastating blow. Gorog flew back before regaining control. He grinned. The master had been right.

"So, you've figured it out, have you?" He said, calmly. Faith glared at him. Gorog laughed. "You are weak. Your emotions control, dictate you. This is why you will lose." He gathered the flames within him, sending out waves of searing heat. He took off on his course again as Faith recovered. It didn't take her long; she was soon on his tail again. He gazed forward. Soon he would be at his destination. All he had to do was…wait. What was that, coming towards him? It looked like…He grinned. His job just became all the more easier.

Trunks poured on the speed. He had to delivered the message and taken off without waiting for the others. None of them knew what this guy was capable of, and Faith was battling him. Alone. Trunks couldn't leave her without any protection like that.

He peered forward at what seemed to be a fireball coming at him. As he got closer he realized it was that guy from earlier. His hand glowed brighter than ever as he prepared a ki blast. Just a little closer…

"Time to die, Saiyan!" The creature yelled. His mouth opened, a menacing red glow shined from within. A blast of pure hell fore washed over the half-Saiyan. Trunks cried out in pain as every fibre of his being exploded in the flame. He felt himself fall. The last thought on his mind as he died was that Faith would find a way to move on.

And then, darkness.

"TRUNKS!" Faith screamed. She dived down, just barely missing his body as it sank below the waves. Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched his cindered corpse sink out of sight. "No." She breathed. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't end like this. Not Trunks.

"Well, that's that." Gorog said from above. "It's his fault you know, he should have stayed out of it. A pity, though. He might've been a fine warrior, if he'd had the time." The fire breather laughed. Faith floated there, her mind ablaze. Trunks had shown her that she didn't have to fear her dark side, that it no longer controlled her. She had even (go on, admit it) fallen for the time traveller. Now, he was gone. Because of her, because someone had wanted to control her. She slowly turned to face his murderer. He was still laughing. She gathered her power, looking at the demon with hatred.

"You!" She snarled. Gorog looked down at her. She had changed form again. She seemed larger, more muscular. Blue lightening danced around her aura. "You killed him." Tears stained her face as she brought her power to bear. "You're gonna pay. You hear me? I'm gonna make you pay." She launched towards him, showering him with blow after blow. The demon couldn't move away, everywhere he turned, Faith was there, pummelling into him. He tried to hit her with fire, but her mind was so filled with rage, she couldn't feel anything except the breaking of her heart as she watched Trunks burn in her mind, over and over again. She finally put her fist through his chest, ripping out his heart. "Go to hell, you self serving bastard." She said, dropping the heart into the ocean. She watched as he fell as well, a look of shock on his face. She floated there, tears still streaming down her face. "Oh, Trunks, I'm so sorry. You gave me so much, and I couldn't even save you." She let go of her power, falling towards the water. Drowning would be better than living with that pain.

Oh man, the Trunks fans are going to kill me. (Sees fan with knife) Wait calm down, he'll be back, easy, HEY TAKE IT EASY WOULD YA?

Next: Plans and the confrontation you've all been waiting for (well Harry has anyway) as Faith meets her tormentor.

Stay Tuned.

Doc.


	17. Faith vs Belasco

Greetings and salutations.  It's getting closer to the end. Thankyou for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Disclaimers on chapter Two.

Before we start, there's something I need to explain. It has been pointed out to me that the way Faith and Goku broke into the forbidden archives may not have properly represented their capabilities. What has to be remembered is that what was inside this vault were things that the Watcher's did not want to be made public, for example, Slayers who had quit or been turned (heaven forbid). The idea of Slayers getting their hands on this was horrific, because it may have coloured their attitude against the Council. Therefore, the door would have been absolutely lousy with protection spells and wards, designed to keep people out, and Faith and Goku probably would have needed to go Super Saiyan to bust through it all. I hope that clears it up.

Okay guys, here we go. The battle of the century (well, maybe not); Faith vs. Belasco. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

"Go to hell, you self serving bastard." She said, dropping the heart into the ocean. She watched as he fell as well, a look of shock on his face. She floated there, tears still streaming down her face. "Oh, Trunks, I'm so sorry. You gave me so much, and I couldn't even save you." She let go of her power, falling towards the water. Drowning would be better than living with that pain.

_"No need to think like that." She whirled to see Trunks behind her._

_"Trunks?" She looked around. They were in the afterlife. "Am I…"_

_"Not yet." Trunks said. "Dad got to you first. I'm just here to make sure you go back."_

_"I can't. I failed." She said. "I let you die. I could've saved, but I just didn't move fast enough. I should've nailed him the first chance I got."_

_"Hey, enough that that." Trunks said. "I don't blame you. I should've seen it coming, but you have to go back. There are people that need you."_

_"I…guess." She said, hesitantly. Trunks smiled at her._

_"Just remember, it hasn't been a year yet." She gave him a confused look._

_"Wait, what does that mean…"_

"Trunks!" She sat upright in bed. Goku and Vegeta came rushing in.

"Faith, are you alright?" Goku said.

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta demanded. "Where's my son?"

"He's dead." Faith said, bitterly. "Gorog burned him to crisp, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

"No…" Vegeta breathed.

"I would've joined him, too, if you hadn't fished me out." She said angrily. She bowed her head. "I still don't get what he meant." Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Goku said.

"I…saw him, before I woke up." She said. "He said…it hasn't been a year yet." Goku's eyes widened.

"Of course." He said. "The Dragonballs." Faith's head shot up. Of course! They could wish him back.

"One problem, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "He got wished back after he died in the Cell Games. We can't wish him back."

"Not if we use the Earth Dragonballs." Piccolo said, walking in. "But if we can convince the Namek Elder to let us use Porunga, it doesn't matter."

"Then we can bring him back?" Faith asked, jumping up. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Hold it." Goku said, pushing her back into bed. "You'd better stay here."

"Why?" She demanded. "I'm fine. The only reason I fell was because I wanted to. I…I didn't want to live on, when Trunks had died because of me." She clenched her fist. "Please. I know I can help convince them."

"You're staying." Goku said, adamantly. Faith looked at him, furious.

"I'm going." She said, just as adamantly. "You may be my big brother, but that doesn't mean you boss can me around."

"I'm only looking after you, sis." He said. His face softened slightly. "I don't know what mind set your in. If I let you go, it might endanger you."

"Please, Goku." She begged, tears in her eyes.

_"That's quite enough of that, young lady."_

"Mom?" Faith breathed.

_"Your brother's only looking out for you best interests."_ Diedra said. _"Listen to him. And to me. You're staying behind Faith, and that's final!"_ She cut off contact before Faith could utter another word. She sank back onto the bed, defeated. Vegeta watched on. She had been so determined; it had taken her mother to make her stay. Did she love Trunks that much? Even if the feelings were mutual, and he was pretty sure they were, was there anyway something could come of it? He grinned. Not without his help.

"I'm sorry, Faith." Goku said. Faith muttered something in reply. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll come back with him." She mumbled again. Goku looked at her, then he and Piccolo left. Vegeta looked at her. She was sleeping, or at least pretending to.

"He'll be back." He said. "And you will be together. I promise."

Vegeta rummaged through Trunks' things. It was here he knew it. He just had to…ah, got it.

"What are you doing?" Dragon Buu said, as the prince came out of the tent. He had a white case in his hands.

"Something that has to be done." The Saiyan said, opening the case. He pulled out a capsule. He activated it, and threw it on the ground. It exploded, expanding its size.

"Is that what I think it is?" Buu asked. Vegeta nodded. "What are you up to?"

"Something for my son." Vegeta said, climbing in. "I have no doubts that Kakarot and Piccolo will bring him back. The problem is that he loves Faith, and she has the same feelings for him. I am going to make sure they get a chance together." He looked over the controls. A grin spread across his face. Similar to the controls of a Saiyan Space Capsule. "That's my girl." He said. If he pressed that, it should return to its point of origin. This one should close the hatch…

Buu watched as the hatch closed. The capsule rose, taking Vegeta with it. Buu watched as it disappeared, then went back to watch Faith. She was going to need him.

Bulma sat at her table, drinking her tea. She wished she could get her hands on something stronger. Trunks was taking his sweet time getting back. She wondered if anything had happened to him. She heard a noise in the next room. She grinned. Speak of the devil, she thought, racing out to greet her son. But that's not who she saw getting out of the capsule.

 Her jaw dropped as she saw Vegeta clamber out of the vessel. "Vegeta?" She breathed. He looked at her and grinned.

"I am certainly glad you couldn't think of an original control configuration for that thing." He said. He looked her up and down. "Well, at least you haven't aged too badly." Bulma nodded weakly, then did the only natural thing.

She fainted.

Faith snuck outside. She needed to be outside, in the fresh air. Her friends were starting to smother her. She just needed to run for a few hours, work off some energy. Try get past that image. That image of Trunks, falling, his body charred…No! Stop it. Just keep running.

She ran into the park not far from Melody's house. She ran to the centre of the park. She stopped and fell to her knees. She punched the ground with her fist, sending small vibrations through the ground. It was just so unfair! The only reason Trunks had died was because of her. "It should have been me." She whispered.

"Oh, come now." A voice said. Faith looked up. "There's no need to think like that. After all, you did tell him to stay out of it." The man (if you can call him a man) was red, with horns on his head, and a tail. One arm was black, different from the other, like it was added on later. A black cloak flowed behind him, matching his black pants. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Belasco, and it is time for you to fulfil your true destiny."

"Oh really?" Faith said, getting to her feet. She pushed her grief aside, focusing on the demon before her. "And what might that be? No offence, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Belasco laughed.

"Such confidence, I am impressed." He said. "Much like my dear catspaw. I will appreciate your assistance in reclaiming her for me. You will be richly rewarded." He reached out to the darkness within her, bringing it forward making it dominant. Faith fell to her knees, trying to fight it. "Yes, you are powerful indeed. You will be a much better servant than Gorog ever was."

"G-Gorog?" Faith muttered through clenched teeth. Of course she was better than that wimp! She would recover what Belasco wanted. Why shouldn't she? "Gorog…was yours?" A vision of Trunks flashed in her mind.

_"You're not that person anymore. Sure the possibility's there, but you do your best to turn away from it."_

"You…are responsible…for what…happened…to Trunks." She climbed to her feet. Belasco stared on. It wasn't possible. Her grief, her rage, she should have fallen easily. "You…sent Gorog. Trunks…died…because…you couldn't…do your…own…dirty…work." She glared at him, gathering her power. "And…now…you're…gonna…PAY!" She released a wave of energy, knocking Belasco from his feet. She felt him lose his grip on her, and quickly shoved the darkness back into its prison. She grinned, free again. She was also slightly shocked. In her attempt to break free of Belasco's spell, she hadn't noticed that she had jumped to Level 2. "Well, that was fun." She said, as Belasco got to his feet. "Let's see how good a fighter you are!" She launched forward, fully intent on separating Belasco's head from the rest of his body.

_New Namek._

"So that's what happened." Goku said. "And that's why we need to borrow the Dragonballs. There is no telling what may happen to Faith." The Namek Elder nodded.

"I understand Goku." He said. "But I can not be sure this will help. You understand our position. If we could be sure that this Trunks could help your sister…"

"He could." Piccolo said, stepping forward. "There is one more piece of information I have. I was hoping it wasn't necessary but he has to be stopped. Trunks' murderer, it was Gorog." The Elder gasped.

"Are sure?" Piccolo nodded. "Then…things are much more grave than we thought." He turned to Goku, who was utterly confused. "It seems that Faith has gained the attentions of a demon sorcerer named Belasco. The only reason I know of him is, as the Elder, I am also the Guardian of New Namek. This demon is a threat to all worlds and dimension, so knowledge of him is important. If he is trying to gain control of your sister, then this is an even more dangerous circumstance than you had feared. We must gather the Dragonballs at once." He turned and began making preparations. Goku turned to Piccolo.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He demanded. "This is my sister we're talking about."

"I'm sorry Goku." Piccolo said. "I wasn't all that sure until I saw him as we were approaching Faith. By then, things were a bit hectic. We had to hurry. Even now, she's in danger." He looked in the direction that the Elder had just scurried in. "I just hope they hurry."

_Earth_

Belasco climbed to his feet. This girl was even more powerful than he had hoped. All he had to do was weaken her. "Enough of this." He said, as Faith raced towards him. At the last second, he disappeared.

"The hell?" Faith said, managing to stop before hitting a tree. She looked around, trying to spot him. She suddenly fell forward from an attack from behind.

"My, my. You seem to have fallen over. Hahahahaha!" She looked around for him, but saw nothing. She got to her feet, only to be knocked down again.

"So that's the way you want to play it, huh?" Faith muttered. "Two can play at that game." Then, she disappeared. Belasco appeared where she had been, striking out with his fist, but hitting nothing.

"Where did she go?" He said aloud. Pain suddenly exploded in his face, and he was sent careening backwards. "Grrr. That girl is beginning to annoy me to no end."

"And that makes my life complete." He looked up at Faith, who was standing on a tree branch.

"I'm impressed." Belasco said. "I did not think you could move that fast."

"A little something my brother taught me." She said. "He called it Instant Transmition." She disappeared again, only to reappear burying her fist in his side. "If your gonna use teleport spells, I thought I may as well even the odds." Belasco grinned.

"Trying to make things interesting, are we?" He asked. "Not that it matters. You can't keep this up forever. Soon you will weaken, and then you will be mine."

"Raincheck, red." A voice said. Belasco was suddenly beaten with multiple blows in random directions.

"Yamcha?" Faith said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saw you take off, so we followed you." The Z warrior said. Belasco made his way to his feet.

"We?" He said. "Do you have multiple personalities?"

"No." A deep voice said. "Just lots of friends." The demon felt three fists slam into his back, bringing him down once again.

"Buu?" Faith stared as the remaining three landed in front of her. "Tien? Chioutzu? What are you guys doing?"

"You are in no condition to go running off on your own." Buu said, standing beside her. "We have been taking turns watching over you." Tien looked back.

"You thought we were just going to leave you alone to mope?" The tri-clops said.

"Yeah." Chioutzu piped up. "Brooding really isn't your style." Faith grinned.

"Thanks, guys." She said. She focused back on Belasco. "But this one's mine."

"No." Buu said. "Not this time. You are in no shape to fight him alone."

"I'm not arguing about this. Gorog was his creature. He's the one responsible for Trunks' death." She looked over at the demon, who was grinning widely. "I failed Trunks once, I won't do it again. He's going down, and it's my job to do it." She looked at her friend. "Please, Buu. I have to do this." Buu looked at her. She was the first friend he had made, and he wouldn't let her die.

"One condition." He said. He would make it as easy for her as possible. "Me first." Before she could stop him, he launched forward, slamming into the demon. Belasco was thrown back, crashing into the ground. Buu followed up, releasing blast after blast. He kept going until, surprisingly, he stopped moving.

"Buu?" Faith said, seeing it. She watched the smoke clear as Belasco stepped out. "Oh, no. He's got him in some sort of holding spell." Belasco grinned.

"The freak stepping in?" He said. Buu grunted, trying to break free of the spell. "You are a fool. I think it's time to say goodbye." He waved a hand, sending the Dragon man flying through the air.

"BUU!" Faith rushed to her friend's side. "You better be alive, or so help me, I'm going to…" She lifted his head. He coughed once, opening his eyes.

"I'm…sorry…" He said. "I…failed…"

"I told you to leave it to me." She said. "I'm used to this, I was born for this." Yamcha looked at Buu, then at Tien and Chioutzu. 

"What do you think?" He asked. Tien looked over at Belasco.

"Our turn!" He said. The other's nodded. They launched forward, fists ready. 

"Guys, no!" Faith yelled. Belasco shook his head.

"You fools never learn." He said, holding his hand up. The three of them rammed into an invisible wall then found themselves flying backwards, landing next to Buu. "Well that was enjoyable, but its time to end this."

"No!" Faith said, standing. "Leave them alone, you've done enough." Belasco grinned.

"Are you going to stop me?" He said. "What thinks you will succeed where they have failed?" He laughed at her, as her rage grew. "You couldn't do anything to me before, what makes you think that you will be able to do anything more this time?" Faith glared at him. Golden energy exploded around her.

"Here, I'll show you." She disappeared, reappearing to connect fist to jaw, then disappearing again. She did this several times before ramming her foot in his gut. She propelled herself backwards, landing, once more, next to her friends. Belasco took a couple of steps back before regaining his balance. Faith pulled her palms back. "KA-ME-HA-ME!" A blue glow surrounded her hands. Belasco grinned at her.

"Do you really think you can hit me?" He laughed. Faith grinned, then disappeared. "What…"

"HA!" The beam hit him square in the back, sending him sprawling on the ground. Smoke wafted from his form. His cloak was non-existent, his body covered in burns. Faith looked at him, fire in her eyes. "That's just a taste." She said. She brought one hand up in front of her, forming a golden stake. "SLAYER STRIKE!" She sent the stake flying, ripping through the demons body. Belasco looked down at the hole in his body, then up at her.

"I am…suitably impressed." He said. "There is…still time to join me. I could…put your skills to…great use." Faith walked over to him and extended her palm. She thought about Trunks and the rest came easy.

"Go to hell!" She said her teeth clenched. "And take a message from me." She fired, hitting him in the head. He fell back, alive, of course, but seriously injured. He faded from sight, returning to his palace. Faith looked at where he had been, and then collapsed to her knees, returning to her normal form. Tears streamed down her face. "You were right." She whispered.

"Faith!" She turned. Buu and the others had recovered and were racing toward her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where is he?"

"Gone, and I'm fine." She said, getting to her feet. She walked over to her friend and hit him on the arm. "What the hell did you think you were doing? I told you to leave him to me."

"We thought we could make it easy for you." Yamcha said. "Guess we screwed that up."

"It's alright." Faith sighed. "Just mental note for the future; leave the demons to me, 'kay?"

"Got it." Yamcha said. Faith looked at Buu. There was no way he was going to take that advice.

"Let's get out of here, before something else happens." As she was about to learn, something already had.

Ow. Somebody get Belasco a Panadol, he needs it. Don't think for an instant that's the last we'll be seeing of him. As the X-Fans know, that guys harder to kill than Magneto, so he'll be back, if not in this story, definitely in one of the others.

Next: The Last Will and Testament of the Bossman, and another secret, revealed.

Stay tuned.

Doc.


	18. The Bossman's Will

Greetings and salutations.  It's getting closer to the end. Thankyou for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Disclaimers on chapter Two.

Next begins a series of events that will lead to Faith's final choices. To start with, the Mayor's will.

Roger met them at the door. "You had a phone call." He said.

"Who was it?" Faith asked, trying to figure that out for herself.

"Some law firm. Wolfram & Hart." Faith stiffened. "They said something about a will reading." He handed her a phone number. Faith moved to the phone and dialled the number.

"What the hell do they want?" She muttered as she waited for an answer.

"Hello, Wolfram &…"

"This is Faith Williams, I'm returning your call." She said icily.

"Ah, Ms. Williams. We were just calling to inform you that your presence is required at the will reading of one of our former clients, a Mr Richard Wilkins." Faith's heart skipped a beat. "Could you be here tomorrow at ten?"

"Um, yeah, I think I can make it." She said, a bit shocked.

"Very well, we'll see you then."

"Okay." She hung up the phone. Buu stood behind her.

"Faith, is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He asked. Faith shook her head.

"I…I'm fine." She said. "It's just…it seems that the Mayor left me something else." She remembered the last gift the old Bossman had left her, and wondered what it was this time.

Faith walked into the one building in the world she thought she would never have to enter again. She noticed some of the people turn to look at her as she moved to the front desk. "Hi, I'm…"

"Ms. Williams, yes." She whirled to face the lawyer behind her. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the reading." She followed him to the elevator.

"So, how long have you been working here?" She asked.

"About a year." He said, with a slight grin. "The work is…interesting."

"Working for demons usually is." She said, noticing the look of shock on his face. "Don't be so surprised. I took a job for these guys once. I didn't finish it though." She spoke calmly, confidently. She just hoped this wasn't going to go the way she thought it would. The doors opened and they stepped out. Faith eyed every door, in case something jumped out. They reached a pair of double doors.

"In here." The lawyer said. Faith nodded, opened the doors and went in. A middle aged man sat at the other end of the table.

"Ms. Williams, welcome." He said. "I am Arthur Farren, Mr Wilkins Attorney. Please, be seated, and we'll begin" Faith took a seat next to him. Farren took a folder out of his brief case and placed it on the table. "Now, we begin. This is the Last Will and Testament of Richard Wilkins." He opened the folder and began to read. "I. Richard Wilkins, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath all of my earthly possessions to Faith Williams." He took out a sealed envelope and handed it to her, along with the will. "This envelope contains a full list of everything he has left you." He rose. "Well that's it. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thanks." Faith said. Everything he had? "Can I…"

"Of course." Farren said, leaving through the doors. Faith reached for the envelope and opened it. There was a slight tingle as she did so. She smiled. A sealing spell, set to recognise her.

"That's my Bossman." She said. She pulled out the contents. She briefly looked over the list. Several Swiss Bank Accounts, a castle in Ireland, a small Caribbean island…shit! "And I though Zee was rich." She muttered. She turned to the next page.

_Dear Faith,_

_If you're reading this, then my first plan failed. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. By now, you've read the list and are probably wondering where it all came from. Well, you can't live as long as I have without…acquiring a few things. After I prepared the first gift, I thought about what might happen to you if it failed. The thought of my Faith without any way to fend for herself didn't appeal to me, I can tell you, and since I had such a lot assets, I signed it all over to you. I handed it directly over to Arthur Farren, who you would have met by now. He is the only man I truly trust, and I know he will be as helpful to you as he was to me. If you have any questions, he will be able to answer them. He's a good man, Faith. Better than most of scam artists at Wolfram & Hart. He will help you claim your inheritance, and believe me you'll need it. What you saw is only the 'normal' stuff, money and land. The key in the envelope is to a safety deposit box. In it, you'll find all the key cards and account books for the bank accounts. You'll also find a folder, holding the locations, keys and contents of several secret vaults I have around the world. These vaults contain artefacts, both magical and non-magical, that I've left for you. One of the vaults, the Sunnydale vault ironically, also holds a few personal items._

_Faith, I knew your mother…_

Faith dropped the letter. He'd known her mother? How, and why hadn't he told her? She picked up the letter and continued reading.

_Faith, I knew your mother. The truth is, I knew you before Sunnydale. I was gathering something's for the Ascension, when I ran into to Diedra and her little girl, before she married Daniel. After the first meeting, we became friends. I kept in touch with them, up to their murder. Before Diedra left you at the orphanage, she asked me to watch over you. Unfortunately, I didn't do a very good job, and the Watchers got you first. Terribly sorry about that, but hopefully, the Sunnydale vault will make up for that. It has a few things your mother wanted you to have, plus proof implicating one Quentin Travers of the murder of your mother, including the location of her grave, to be used at your discretion. I'll leave it to you to decide._

_Good luck, girl. I know you can make a life for yourself._

_Signed,_

_Your Bossman._

Faith grinned, tears in her eyes. "You thought you'd failed," She whispered. "but you were a father to me. Thankyou." She gathered the contents of the envelope, and placed it back in the folder with the Mayor's will. She walked to the door and opened it. Farren was standing outside. "He said I could trust you. Can I?" Farren nodded.

"I'll get the car." He said. "I think I know where you need to go." Faith smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "I may as well come with. I trust these guys less than normal lawyers." Mr Farren grinned.

"They are a bit…" He stopped, searching for the word.

"Shoddy?" She offered. "Slimy? Dirty?"

"Misguided?" Farren said. Faith shook her head as they reached the elevator.

"Not strong enough." Farren laughed agreeing. He pushed the button for the car park. The elevator started.

"Did you…know my mother too?" Faith asked, after a moment of silence. Arthur grinned.

"I met her once." He said, after a while. "Richard and I had a lunch appointment and Diedra and Daniel happened to be in the same restaurant, as was a certain little bundle of energy." He chuckled as Faith's face turned red. "As I remember, there seemed to be something going with you and Richard. You wouldn't leave him alone." Faith giggled.

"He always seemed so friendly." She said, remembering the meeting in the Mayor's office. "Happy, light hearted, with milk and cookies waiting for me when I came in. I wouldn't say this to Buffy or anyone, but…I miss him." The elevator stopped suddenly between floors. "What the hell's going on?" She said.

"We're merely taking care of a loose end." A voice said over a speaker. "We couldn't do this sooner, because we needed you to open that envelope. Now, you're just in the way. Goodbye, Faith." The elevator jolted once, then dropped.

"Shit!" She said, grabbing Farren. "I knew they'd try this." She help one hand to the sky, letting loose a quick bursts of energy. She used the resulting floor as an exit, not flying, but floating, allowing the elevator car to leave her behind, floating in mid air.

"How…how are you doing this?" He asked.

"Just a little trick I've learnt, she said, beginning a slow controlled descent. "Let's give them a surprise, shall we?" They heard a loud bang as the lift hit the car park. "So, lobby or car park?" She said. Arthur looked at her. "Yeah, lobby'll be a bit crowded."

The guards jumped back in shock as Faith lowered Arthur and herself amidst the wreckage of the crashed lift. "Man, what a mess." She said. She put Farren on the ground. He led her to his car, shakily. Of all the things he expected from her, this was the very last thing on his mind. Richard had been right. She was a very special girl.

Faith walked past one of the guards. "You tell your bosses, this one's a warning. Next time, I retaliate." She walked over to the car as Arthur opened the door. "Thank you." She said, as she got in. Arthur closed the door behind her, then moved to the driver side. He noticed one of the guards was on the radio.

"We may have difficulty getting out." He said. Faith looked back.

"Relax." She said. "One thing I've learnt; always have a backup plan." As they drove towards the exit, Arthur noticed a pile of guards off to one side of the road. Next to them were four strangers. One of them looked like some kind of two legged winged lizard, one had three eyes, another looked like a large China doll. In fact there was only one of the group that looked like a normal human. Faith leaned out the window. "They give you any problems?" The lizard man snorted.

"Like he 'said'." The normal looking one said. "No problem at all. I thought these guys would have been ready for something slightly stronger than they are." Faith shrugged.

"There's no one on this world with the kind of training we have, Yamcha." Faith said. "I told you that already."

"Oh, yeah." Yamcha said.

"Anyway," Faith said. "I've got some things to pick up. Arthur here is going to help me out." The Lizard man leaned down and looked through the window. Arthur fidgeted nervously.

"I will come with you." The lizard man said. "Just in case."

"You can't Buu." Faith said, exasperated. Ever since Belasco's attack, the Dragon man had been even more protective of her. "We have to go to a bank, and we are trying to keep you from becoming the guest of honour at some government science experiment." Buu sighed.

"Alright." He said. He looked at Arthur. "Anything happens to her, and I hold you responsible."

"Buu." Faith interrupted. "Has there…" Buu shook his head.

"Not yet." He said. "Don't worry, they will bring him back." She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm positive." She said. "Anyways, we have to go."

"Take care." Her friend said. Faith grinned.

"Of course." She said, as Arthur drove out. Tien watched them leave.

"That girl lives for trouble." He said. He looked around. "Hey, where's Chioutzu?"

Before anyone asks, I don't know how long the Mayor was around for, but he would have had to have some money in case he could buy some of the Books of Ascension, as well as some artefacts he found during his search.

Next: Faith's inheritance; the safety deposit box.

Stay Tuned.

Doc.


	19. Finale

Greetings and salutations.  It's getting closer to the end. Thankyou for all the reviews. Much appreciated. Disclaimers on chapter Two.

What's in the box? That's next, along with two new allies and the return of Belasco.

"Who were they?" Arthur asked. Faith shrugged.

"Friends." She said. "Kind of a new experience for me, but I'm getting used to it." She squinted suddenly. "Pull over a minute." She said. Arthur looked at her inquisitively. "I have a bad feeling." Arthur pulled over. Faith got out of the car and moved to the back. She noticed the boot was partially open. She pulled it open.

"Are we there yet?" Chioutzu asked, jumping out. He looked up at a slightly annoyed Faith. "Um, I'm trouble, aren't I?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Faith demanded.

"You might need back up." Chioutzu said. "Besides, I'm small enough to hide easy." Faith stared at him for a moment, then smiled and shook her head.

"Tien's gonna kill me." She muttered. "It'll be more comfortable in the back seat." She said.

"All right!" The small man said, leaping out of the boot. "I'll stay out of sight, I promise." He moved to the back seat, surprising Arthur as he did so.

"Good Lord!" The lawyer said. Chioutzu held out a hand.

"Hi. I'm Chioutzu."

"Arthur." The lawyer said, shaking the small hand. Faith took her seat as Chioutzu ducked down.

"Sorry about this." She said. Arthur grinned.

"Not to worry." He said. "You know, he'd be glad you've made such good friends." Faith grinned.

"Yeah." She said, wistfully. "I think he would."

Chioutzu sat in the car, keeping his head down. Due to his skin colouration, taking him in the bank would have been just as dangerous for him as it would have been for Buu or Tien, so it had been a agreed that he would wait in the car. Of course, this gave him the job of watching for anything suspicious.

Like that group of guys heading into the bank, the ones trying to hide the large calibre weapons they were carrying. Chioutzu tensed as they walked in. He'd wait for a few minutes. Faith should walk out any…

"NO BODY MOVE! THIS IS HOLD UP!" Great, just perfect, Chioutzu thought as he jumped out of the car. May as well see what he could do.

Faith opened the safety deposit box. Inside were, as promised, everything needed to access her new assets, from account numbers to deeds, as well as the lists and keys for the other vaults. She emptied the box, the papers going into the folder with the will, the rest into the small pouch she had brought along.

"That's everything." She said to Arthur. He nodded and they both turned to the door.

"NO BODY MOVE! THIS IS HOLD UP!"

"Bloody hell!" Faith hissed, passing everything to Arthur. "Why now?" She moved upstairs. Arthur stood there, hoping she would be all right. Then he remembered what had happened at Wolfram & Hart and smiled. Those poor bastards didn't know what they were up against.

Faith moved quickly into the main bank surveying the scene as she came. Fifteen guys, armed and dangerous. Faith noticed that they seemed happy with what they got off the cashiers, which was odd considering how much there was on the vaults and that could only mean one thing. They weren't interested n the money, not much, anyway. So what were they here for? She had an idea. She stepped out so they could see her. "What's going on?" She asked, in her most dazed way. The men turned towards her. She heard one of them mutter, "That's her." That answers that question, she thought. Three of the men headed towards her, guns pointed at her.

"Hand it over." The man in front ordered. "Everything you picked up. Do it now!" That answered that question. Her demeanour changed as she dropped the ditz act.

"Let's see you take it." She said, driving her fist into his jaw. She other two went down before anyone could react. The remaining robbers turned their guns on her.

"Take her down!" One of them yelled. People dived to the ground as bullets began flying. Faith moved quickly, taking down robber after robber before anyone could get hurt. One robber reached for a hostage, but before he could, a small white fist crashed against his jaw.

"Man, I don't believe it." Chioutzu said as the man fell. "I didn't hit him that hard." He zipped over next to Faith, knocking down the guy sneaking up behind her. Faith nodded grabbing another by the scruff of the neck.

"Like I can't work it out myself, but I'll be polite." She said. "Who sent you?"

"Go to hell!" The robber said, spitting in her face. She dropped him on his head, knocking him out cold. She noticed one guy heading for the door, but before she could do anything, he ran into another fist, a fist belonging to Kitty Pryde.

"And thought Logan got in trouble easily." The mutant muttered, looking at the unconscious robbers, then at Faith and Chioutzu.

"Hey Kitty." Faith said. "How's Angel?" Faith had met Wolverine's student in Sunnydale. Kitty had been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, provided she stayed away from Angel. Understandable. Kitty grinned.

"As moody as ever, but I don't mind." She said. "We better get out of here before the cops show up." Faith nodded as Arthur came out from the back.

"And here I was worried." The lawyer said.

Angel sat back, listening as Faith completed her story. Another earth? Saiyans? He looked over at Kitty. She took everything in stride, but then, he expected it. After all, it sounded like something she would've done with the X-Men.

"So," He said. "what now?"

"Well, I've got all the keys and what not, so I can start looking into some of these vaults." Faith said. "First stop Sunnydale. Provided Belasco doesn't…" Kitty sat bolt upright.

"What the hell does that bastard got to do with anything?" Kitty spat. Angel looked over at her. Who was this Belasco, and what had he done to earn such a reaction?

"Screwing with my life." Faith said, also wondering what Belasco had done to the girl. A chill crept up her spine. "Trying to send me back into the darkness. Some 'job' he wanted me to do. Something about some cats paw…" Kitty exploded.

"That son of a bitch!" She screamed. "Why can't he leave me the hell alone?" Angel moved over to her. "Why me?" Her voice had faded to a whisper. The chill spread all the way across Faith's body.

"This is about you?" She breathed. Kitty nodded.

"It started with one of my early missions with the X-Men." She began, cuddling up to Angel. "We'd gone into Limbo to find Colossus' little sister, Ilyana. That's the first time we met. He'd trapped me in some kind of crystal and…removed my skeleton." Arthur gasped. Faith sat there, her fists clenched. Angel held Kitty a little closer. "We didn't understand why at the time, but years later…we found out, the hard way. A few years ago, cairn stones, used by Belasco and the N'Garai he works with as portals to earth, appeared all over the place."

"I remember that." Faith said. "It was just before I went to Sunnydale. My Watcher almost had fit. Made me work serious over time."

"That was Belasco." Kitty said. "The crystal had a Spell of Dominion on it. When I got my bones back, the Spell was bonded to me. Belasco now had what he needed to take me whenever he wanted. He used me as a catalyst to launch an attack on earth and Limbo, ripping my soul out of my body and turning it into a bloodstone. If it hadn't been for the combined forces of the X-Men and the…Magick, he would've succeeded." Faith noticed the recovery, but didn't press her. Recounting the story had been painful enough. Figure it out later. "And now he's after me again." Kitty finished. Faith rose to her feet.

"And he gets you over my dead body." Faith said. "Look, the Sunnydale vault is absolutely full of protection amulets. I'll see if I can find anything to keep Belasco away from you." She turned to the door. Arthur and Chioutzu followed her. "He's not getting you, Kitty. I don't let my friends down, not anymore." With that, she walked out the door, leaving Angel and Kitty alone. Kitty grinned slightly.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"I'm just thinking." Kitty said, her grin growing wider. "I think Faith let Belasco off to prove a point, that the darkness he's trying to bring out of her doesn't rule her anymore. Now that she knows he's after me, I don't think she's going to hold back anymore."

"By the sounds of things," Angel said, grinning himself now. "that might leave Belasco even worse than he was last time."

Arthur followed Faith and Chioutzu into a nearby alley. Dragon Buu, Tien and Yamcha were already waiting. "How'd you find us?" Faith asked.

"I called Tien, and told him where we were." Chioutzu said. "Being telepathic comes in handy sometimes."

"Yeah, I bet it does." Faith said. She looked over at Buu. He could tell something was wrong, he just didn't know what. "Come on guys, we got things to do."

"Where to?" Buu asked as Faith walked over to Arthur.

"You better hold tight." She said, picking him up. She turned back to the others. "Sunnydale, and fast. Things just got worse. A whole lot worse."

She could feel it. A darkness, trying to cut her off. But she would not, could not let that happen. She had a job to do.

"Dawn?" Buffy's voice floated up the stairs. The young Guardian sighed, getting up from her bed where she had been sitting. Buffy walked in, Joyce in hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Dawn said. "Just…worried. Something is trying to block Faith from my sight, something evil. I don't know what, but whatever it is, its trouble."

"Yeah, well I'm afraid I've got some more bad news." Buffy said. "I just got a call from Angel. Some guy called Belasco's trying to get his hands on Shadowcat, and he's trying to use Faith to do it." Dawn rushed over to her desk, flicking through the pile of books. They contained some of the knowledge she would need as   
Guardian of the earth. She had been reading a little everyday since the North Kai had delivered them, and she had read the name Belasco…

"Here." She said. "A demon sorcerer form Limbo, a prince of lies. Now I know what I'm looking for." She closed her eyes, reaching to the earth, the planet under her protection. _Help me._ She sent the call telepathically, down, into the heart of her home world. And it answered.

_Guardian._

Dawn's eyes flew open. "I know what he wants."

Faith touched down just outside the Mayors mansion. No, she thought, mine. One of my houses. She walked up to the door, unlocking it with one of the keys the Bossman had left. She walked in, remembering the last time she had been here. The mayor had been trying to convince her to move in. To keep her safe, he'd said. "I should've taken his advice." She muttered. She headed to his study. It was hard, she almost expected him to be there, waiting for her.

_"Milk and cookies?"_ She could almost hear his voice. She closed her eyes.

"Faith?" Buu's placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She opened her eyes and turned to him. He noticed tears on her face.

"Five by Five." She said. Buu nodded. Faith pulled out one of the papers. She looked at it, and then looked around. She walked over to the bookshelf, searching for something. Her eyes found what she was looking for. "Alice in Wonderland." She muttered with a grin. "Whoever said you were totally evil never really talked to you." She reached out and took the book. She opened, revealing the lock inside. Yamcha looked over her shoulder.

"Well, there's the lock." He said. "But where's the door?" Faith grinned, taking out a strangely shaped key.

"Watch." She said, placing the key inside the lock. "This is how smart my old Bossman really was." She turned the key…

…And the bookshelf rose, revealing a room full of strange artefacts.

"Whoa." Yamcha said. "Now that's cool." Faith walked over to the table in the centre. " Is that…?"

"Saiyan Battle armour." She said, running her hand across it. "It belonged to my mom." She touched the scouter next to it, and then moved to the folder. "This is how we make sure Travers behaves himself. All the proof we need to implicate him in the murder of my mother. I'll pass it to Dawn. She'll need it." She moved over to one of the shelves, grabbing a few amulets. "And these are for Kitty." She then moved over to one of the weapons racks, grabbing a kitana from the wall. It was a medium size weapon, well balanced. Her name was inscribed down the side. "And this…this is mine." She grabbed a scabbard, placing the sword inside. She turned to her friends. "Let's move. We've got things to do and demons to kill." As they moved out, Faith stopped at the table, grabbing the armour, the scouter, the folder and a small jewellery box. As she exited, she stopped and looked back, at everything the Mayor had left her, then headed out. She had deliveries to make.

"Well, well. Look who I found?" A familiar voice cut through the darkness outside. Faith stiffened as Buu and the others formed a circle around her. Belasco stepped out of the shadows. "Oh come now, what makes you think you can stop me this time?"

"He's right." Faith said. "Stand aside." Buu turned to face her. "Do it." He nodded and stepped to one side. Faith glared at him, still clutching the bag containing the positions she had retrieved from the vault. "I've been waiting for this." She said.

"As have I." Belasco said, bringing a sword out of nowhere. "This time, there is no escape. This time, you will bow to me." Faith grinned and disappeared, reappearing moments later in the same spot. The difference was, she was wearing her mothers armour, the kitana in its scabbard, slung across her back. She drew the sword, holding it in front of her.

"I'd die before bowing to you, and the same stands for Kitty." She said. Belasco raised an eyebrow at her. "What, you think we wouldn't work it out. She told me all about you." She focused, turning Super Saiyan. "It's time to end this."

"I've found her!" Dawn said. "She's facing Belasco over near the Mayor's old place." Buffy got to her feet, ready to head outside, Wolverine right behind her. "Buffy hold it." Dawn said. "This isn't your fight. Not this time."

"Excuse me?" Buffy said. Dawn grinned.

"Relax, sis." She said. "I've got some aces, but you have to stay out of this. This ones Faith's."

"If your sure." Buffy said. Logan looked out the window.

"I just got one question." He said. "What kind 'a 'aces' might those be?"

_New Namek._

Goku stood to one side as the elder stepped forward. "We are ready." He said.

_Mt. Olympus._

Hercules kneeled before the throne of Zeus, Lord of Olympus. "Thou hast summoned me, father?"

"The newly elected Guardian of Earth as requested our assistance in halting the plans of a demon named Belasco." Zeus said. "I am sending thee to help."

"As thou command."

_Earth._

Faith stood still as several N'Garai stepped up behind Belasco. "Insurance." The demon said. To make sure no one interferes." He said.

"Coward." Faith said.

"No." He said. "I don't leave anything to chance. Bring her to me!" He ordered. The demons moved forward, only to be stopped.

"Nay, foul one. The Slayer is right. Thou art a coward. Thy creatures will go no further. So swears the Lion of Olympus." Two of the N'Garai went flying backwards as Hercules ploughed through the demons.

"Now you're talking." Yamcha said, as he and the others slammed into the demons. However, it quickly became obvious that they were out numbers.

"Fight on, brave warriors." Hercules said. "Do not let yon demons past."

"Looks like you boys could use a hand." Several demons disappeared in flashes of pink light. A girl leaped out of the shadows, smashing her feet into the N'garai. She wore a green tunic, but what really caught Faith's attention was her skin colour, which was a light purple. She landed in front of Faith, a strange crystal in each hand. She threw them at the N'garai and two more disappeared. "Let's see how these guys deal with a lunar orbit." She muttered.

"What did you do?" Faith asked. "Who-or what-are you?" The girl turned, and Faith got a better look at her.

"My name's Blink." She said. "I'm mutant. I just teleported your playmates into a safe orbit around earth. That's what I do." Hercules and the others gathered around them.

"Are you one of the X-Men?" Faith asked. Blink gave a sad smile.

"In a dimension that no longer exists, yes." The teleporter said. She turned back to Belasco and the N'Garai. "But I suggest we save story time for later. The bug boys are getting ready for round two."

"Just get me to Belasco." Faith said, holding her sword in front of her. Golden energy exploded around her. "I'll take it from there."

"Do you mind express?" Blink said, pulling out one of her quills. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. It's just faster than cutting through his sea of ugly." Faith looked over at the others. It made sense to finish this quickly, but she didn't like the idea of leaving her friends to fight back guys that were after her in the first place. Her eyes fell on Arthur, who was standing there, defiant. He shouldn't be there; he was only there because she had asked for his help. She turned back to Blink.

"Do it." She said. "This ends now." The mutant nodded, pulling back her arm.

"Good luck." She said, throwing the quill. Faith disappeared, and then reappeared behind Belasco.

"Time to end this." She said, readying her sword.

Melody looked out the window. Faith hadn't come back yet, and she was worried. She had a real bad feeling, and her feelings were usually right.

"Faith?" Melody's eyes widened. It couldn't be. She ran down the stairs.

"Trunks?" The lavender haired youth smiled up at the girl. "What…how…?"

"A little wish or two goes a long way." The teenaged Saiyan said. "Where's Faith?"

"She got a call from that Wilkins guy's lawyer." She said. She still couldn't believe he was back. "It seems he left her some things."

"Wow." He said, kind of disappointed. "Any ideas where she is."

"No, sorry, I…"

_"Trunks! Thank God your back."_ A girls voice cut through his mind.

"Who…"

_"Never mind, Faith needs you. Head for Sunnydale, and hurry."_

"Wait. Who are you?" Trunks said, but the voice was gone. Trunks looked at Melody, who's face had gone pale.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Trunks said, reaching out with his fighting senses. Where are you, Faith? "But I'm going to find out."

Faith blocked the slice, following up with a vicious sidekick, which glanced of Belasco's arm. The demon pulled back, then thrust forward. Faith leapt over the shot, landing behind him. She launched herself towards him once more, striking out with her blade, finding no target. She disappeared, just dodging Belasco as he 'ported back in, then reappearing to deliver a vicious left hook. Belasco fell to the ground rising quickly, only to meet Faith's foot with his jaw. Belasco fell back, launching a devastating spell that sent Faith flying back wards. Within seconds, both combatants were back n their feet. Both were breathing heavily, both sported cuts and bruisers. Neither was willing to give. The fighting around them had ceased, the N'Garai finally having been beaten back.

"How long can they keep this up?" Blink asked. "They're putting more into this than I thought possible."

"Belasco is a demon." Hercules said. "He is capable of far more than a normal human being."

"And Faith is far from normal." Tien said. "She's a Vampire Slayer, and a Saiyan warrior. She's one of the most powerful fighters in the universe. Plus she's fighting, not only for herself, but also for a friend. She isn't going to bow out any time soon, if at all. If Belsaco wants her, he's going to have to take her down hard enough that she won't get back up. The only way to do that is to kill her." Blink spun to face the three-eyed warrior.

"Are you serious?" She asked, incredulously. "Wow." To be able to fight until she was dead, in an attempt to save a friend, that showed true heart. The heart of a hero. "I wish you could see this, guys." She whispered, thinking of her friends, the Exiles, still travelling between realities, trying to find their ways home, and of her old team, her realities version of the X-Men, a reality that no longer existed.

Faith grinned at the demon. "Is that it?" She said.

"You think I've been using everything I have?" Belasco said. He waved his hand, the air around her friends shimmered, and more N'Garai surrounded her. "I believe this is a better way of fighting."

"You cowardly bastard." She snarled, as the N'Garai moved in. Her friends watched helplessly from the inside of his dome. Buu smashed a fist against the force wall, sending ripples through the dome.

"You bastard." Buu snarled. "Too afraid to fight a fare fight?"

"I can't teleport." Blink said, looking out towards Faith. "She's on her own."

"Nay." Hercules said, adding his godly might to Buu's strength. "I shall not allow this. Fight on, brave comrades. We must shatter this dome." The warriors threw all their power into it, trying desperately to reach their friend. Belasco grinned.

"It's no good." He said. "They won't get out. You're on your own, like you always have been." Faith tightened the grip on her sword.

"I have never been alone." She said through clenched teeth. "My father, my mother, the Mayor, they all watched over me in their own way. If you think this is going to weaken me, you're dead wrong. I will fight to my last death to protect my friends. You want me, you'll have to take me dead."

"Very well." Belasco said. "If that's the way you want it, then so be it." He signalled his soldiers. "Kill her, bring the body. It will do."

"Like hell!" A voice rang out. Two golden beams lanced down, disintegrating two N'Garai. The figure landed in front of her, fists clenched. "She's not alone anymore, and you can't take her, alive or otherwise. I won't allow it." He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm not going to lose her."

"Trunks?" She whispered. "You're back." He nodded.

"Think I was gonna let my girl fight a demon on her lonesome?" He said with a grin. Faith grinned back.

"'Your girl', huh? That mean your staying?" He nodded. Mom would understand. Faith kept her emotions under control, barely. She needed to focus. "Belasco's got the others under some force field, so unless we can take it out…"

"You and me against the world?" Trunks said. "Couldn't think of anyone better I'd want with me in this situation." Faith nodded.

"Time to kick his ugly red ass back to whatever hellhole he came from." She said. Gold exploded around them, and they launched towards the N'Garai, slicing through them easily. Belasco watched as the last of the N'Garai he had brought with him were cut down in short order. He watched as the two warriors closed on him. He summoned his magic and grinned as they came to a stop.

"Well now, as impressive as this was, it's time to say our goodbyes." He said as he walked up to Trunks. "I don't know how you came back, but I do know that it's time for you to leave again." He held his sword to the boy's throat, but was stopped short by a chuckle. He turned to Faith. "I don't see what is so funny."

"Well I'll tell you." She said, grinning madly. "You're holding us alright, but what about the others? How much energy did you use, hmm? Too much, I'll bet." Belasco's eyes widened as he spun just in tie to catch Buu's fist in his face.

"Well hit my friend." Hercules said, following him up. Belasco fell hard. Buu moved to Faith.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'cept I can't move." She said through gritted teeth. Arthur moved up to her, carrying her bag. He pulled an amulet out of it, which he slipped over her neck. She felt her limbs soften as she regained the ability to move. She moved over to Trunks. She still couldn't believe he was back. Arthur passed her a ring, which she slipped on his finger.

"Does this mean we're going steady?" He asked, moving his arm. Faith grinned.

"You're the one that said I was your girl." She said. She turned to Belasco. "Like you said, ass hole, it's time to goodbye." She held her palm out. "Déjà vu, hey, Belasco?" She said. "You won't hurt my friends or me anymore."

"And how are you going to stop me?" He said, fading away. Faith looked up and around.

"There." She snarled, moving after him. Belasco moved swiftly into the woods, arriving at the cairn stone. There would be another day. He would have his revenge. He looked back as Faith came after him.

"You may have escaped me, but she will not." He said as the gate opened. "Tell Shadowcat I'm coming for her, and nothing will stop me." With that, he disappeared through the gate. Faith stared at the stone for a moment then blew it to rubble. She turned back. Not while I live, she thought. Not while I live.

"And that's it." Faith said. She had headed back to LA to tell Kitty what had happened. Trunks sat right next to her, his hand never leaving hers for an instant. Buu had told him that Vegeta had 'borrowed' the Time Capsule, why he didn't know.

"Thanks for the update, and for these." Kitty said, holding up the bag. She looked over at Rogue, who had arrived hunting Vargas. Rogue had decided that it would be better to stay and help Kitty, for her friend and herself. Kitty looked back at Faith and Trunks. The two of them looked very much in love. She could relate. "So, what now?"

"Back to Australia." Faith said. "Pick up the others, then a world tour. So I can check out the other vaults, the mansions, the castle." She grinned. " The Caribbean Island." Kitty laughed.

"From renegade Slayer to one of the richest girls in the world." Angel said, walking in, his son in his arms. "What next?"

"Vampires and demons aren't the only threat to the world. Besides, there's no challenge." Faith said, looking at Trunks. "I'll travel, see what else I can find. Figure it out from there."

"What ever it is, she won't be alone." Trunks said, cuddling her close. "Never again."

"You look after our girl." Angel said. Trunks looked at the vampire.

"Count on it."

_Epilogue._

Whistler looked around. This building had been long destroyed, why any one would come here had him stumped, but this is where he was told to leave it them. He placed the amulets on the table, grinning slightly. Faith deserved a break, and he was happy to help, however indirectly. He turned and disappeared into the shadows, just as two beleaguered warriors walked in.

"I'm sure I saw someone." The younger said.

"Hasn't been anyone here in a while, by the looks of things." The older one said. The boy sighed. He had been so sure.

A glimmer caught his eyes. "Hey, check this out." He said, picking up  the two amulets, holding them out to the other fighter. "What do you think? Good luck charms."

"I hope so." His teacher said. "We need all the luck we can get."

"Give me time, Gohan." The boy said. "I know I can go Super Saiyan. And when I do, we'll nail those Androids." Gohan grinned down at the boy. He was so much like his father it was scary.

"Sure we will Trunks." He said. "We just have to be careful til then." Trunks nodded, slipping the amulets into his pockets. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Well, that's it for this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next in line is to finish Slayer's Knight as far as I was planning to, which means Graduation. Afterwards, a Buffy/Dark Angel story which is the third instalment in this series. What I need is some ideas of what to do after Slayer's Knight. I have ideas, but I want to know what you guys want to see. After all you have to read it. Send ideas in a review or e mail at gpgailer@telstra.com. Thanks.

Doc.


	20. Extra Bits

Greetings and salutations. I got asked what happened to Vegeta. This is it.

_Extra bit._

Trunks dodged as Faith threw a vicious left, barely managing to dodge the kick that followed. She was barely trying, kind of embarrassing for him. "You want to try a little harder?" He asked. Faith grinned.

"Well, I could, but I don't want to ruin your good looks." She said. Goku, who was standing off to one side, shook his head. Couldn't she fight without the comments?

"What is this?" A rough voice came form the doorway. "Surely you can do better than that." They looked at the door.

"Dad." Trunks ran up to his father. Vegeta handed him the time capsule, in its case.

"Thanks for the loan." He said. "Your mother refuelled it before I left, that's what took me so long." He grinned slightly. "She wants to meet this girl that you're staying for."

"So that's what you were up to." Trunks said. Faith couldn't believe it. Egotistical, sensitive as a sledgehammer Vegeta had gotten Bulma to agree to let Trunks hang around? "I wondered about that." Vegeta chuckled, then looked at Faith.

"What are you staring at, girl?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Vegeta?" She said. "I may not have known you for long, but I do know that this classifies as weird behaviour for you. Not that I'm not grateful." She added.

"She's got a point, Vegeta." Goku said. "This isn't like you at all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kakarot." Vegeta muttered. "I thought it was about time these two stopped dancing around each other, and I figured that this was the way to do it, so while you and the Namek went begging, I thought I'd take a road trip." He shrugged. "Besides, I thought I'd take a look at what could have been." He glanced at Trunks. "I think that monument was a bit much."

"You would." Trunks said with a grin. Faith walked up to him.

"Monument? This I've got to see." She said.

"You will." He said. "Looks like mom wants to meet you."

"As long she doesn't yell at me." Faith said. "No offence, babe, but your mom can be more frightening than a thousand demons when she gets mad." This brought an uproar of laughter from Trunks, Goku and Vegeta.

"None taken." Trunks said. "I know the feeling."

"She is rather hot tempered." Vegeta said.

"You got that right." Goku agreed. Faith grinned.

"That why you two get along so well?" Faith asked sweetly.

"What are you suggesting?" Vegeta asked dangerously.

"Figure it out for yourself." She said. "I'm hitting the shower."

"Get back here girl." Vegeta demanded. "I'm not finished yet." Trunks and Goku shook there heads.

"And I've got to try and keep her out of trouble?" Trunks said incredulously.

"Good luck, my friend." Goku said. "You'll need."

"No kidding. Good thing Buu's hanging around."

That is most definitely it. No more. Done. Fini. You want more, check out A Slayer's Knight. I'm out of here.

Doc.


End file.
